


The Sweet Smell of Citrus

by Luthienberen



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, First Time, Friendship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Ezio has been an Omega all his life, but only a few trusted individuals know the truth. An attack on Monteriggioni means he is unable to take his suppressants and during a chase through the streets of Rome Ezio finds himself in the opening stages of his heat, leaving him vulnerable and exposed to the Alpha guards who were pursuing him. However, when La Volpe saves him and inevitably discovers the truth Ezio wonders what La Volpe, an Alpha, will do now.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FenarielTheDalishMage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenarielTheDalishMage/gifts).



> My Italian is non-existent, so I have tried to use what is offered in the game, my apologies for any glaring mistakes. This was written upon request from FenarielTheDalishMage. It’s my first time writing Ezio Auditore and naturally Ezio/La Volpe. I hope I have succeeded in some measure. 
> 
> Beta read by the magnificent rae_fa! :)

_July 1472, Florence_

The summer was a beautiful one with trees bowing under the weight of ripening fruit. Their sweet smell suffused the air, causing Ezio to stand in any draft of breeze he could detect just so he could sample the delicious intoxicating smells. At thirteen he was as yet to grow into his strength, so every day Ezio wished his body would be stronger and faster like his older brother’s tall form. However, he was slim and supple enough for a little adventure.

Carefully climbing a trellis Ezio managed to reach the roof circling the inner courtyard of his father’s home in Florence. Ah! The citrus flavours were more potent here and Ezio followed his nose with bright dark brown eyes.

_There!_

Their neighbour had an orange tree in his courtyard. Why the sneaky Signore Rossi must have planted this tree goodness knows how long ago for it to _finally_ bear fruit.

Ezio wondered if he could reach the delectable oranges if he climbed somehow over his father’s roofs and perhaps swung over? No, that would be stupid. Flummoxed, Ezio considered the distance between his house and Signore Rossi’s abode.

As he tried calculating how he could achieve his goal the sweet aroma intensified, making him salivate. His belly twitched and heaved so Ezio had to shift, feeling alarmed at the strong sensations. He had to get the fruit as soon as he could, perhaps then the scent wouldn’t bother him so.

The blue sky was dazzling as Ezio lifted his gaze to the horizon trying to blink away the distracting citrus smell. It had little effect so Ezio swung his feet back over the abyss and slowly climbed back down.

If he waited just outside Signore Rossi’s house he could perhaps dash inside when a servant returned from the market? Thrilled at his idea Ezio smirked and dropping the rest of the way ran into the coolness of the house.

Avoiding his mother and siblings proved easy. His mother was in the library with Federico hammering in another lesson on history, while his sister was working on her sewing. His youngest brother Petruccio was abed, ill again.

Ezio’s heart tightened in fear at his brother’s constant illness.

“I shall retrieve an orange just for you brother,” whispered Ezio fiercely as he reached the kitchen and peered in. The cook was gone and no one else was about. Swiftly Ezio entered and seeing the cool clay jugs which kept water just drawn from the well, Ezio fetched a cup and chair.

Standing on the chair Ezio drew out a cup of cold water and eagerly drank. Refreshed and utterly resolved to bring his brother the surely healing fruit, Ezio tried stilling the wave of excitement that set his limbs trembling at the thought.

Clutching the jar as he wobbled, Ezio realised that in fact his legs could hardly support him.

Sitting on the chair Ezio examined his hands. They shook, causing the cup to slosh the small draught of water left. His legs were shaking and his heart racing. Ezio could feel sweat beading his face.

Had the climb exhausted him? That was ridiculous. He didn’t feel tired merely full of burning energy and a desperate desire to taste those oranges, to inhale their scent again.

Ezio’s eyes drifted closed as he imagined peeling the skin away, scraping the pith off and biting down into the orange flesh, feeling the burst of juice, tasting the tangy yet sweet liquid and flesh. Ezio moaned lowly, shifting uncomfortably.

His mouth, chin and fingers would be sticky and the juice would drip onto his shirt…Ezio blinked.

Damn he was sticky now. His thighs were wet…and so was his bottom. Scared now, for this was _not_ a normal reaction to eating oranges, Ezio leapt to his feet and almost stumbled as his legs shook hard.

Gasping as his stomach twitched and more wetness trickled down the inside of his thighs Ezio wanted his mother _now._

Dropping the cup which spilled water across the floor, Ezio staggered slowly to the kitchen door and began walking to the library. As he did his face was hot and more sweat beaded his forehead. A desire pulsed under his skin that had his blood singing and belly fill with flutters. His mind and body ached for something Ezio couldn’t fathom, a need and fulfilment he had no name for.

Could a yearning for oranges be so bad? Terrified and hating his weakness Ezio finally sank to the marble floor outside his father’s library.

“Mother! Mother please. Mother, please I need you – Mama!” Oh how anguished he sounded yet Ezio wanted someone else too.

Deep down, in his soul maybe, Ezio understood his mother wasn’t the right person to help him. Yet how couldn’t she be? She was his Mama, his sweet Omega Mama who tended to him and sang him songs at bedtime. However, in the rolling emotion of desire and singing blood Ezio craved a person he did not know.

The prospect was frightening so Ezio forced it away, despising any emotion that meant he needed _anyone_ who wasn’t his mother or father – and possibly his siblings, bar Petruccio who needed _him._

“Ezio? Ezio what is the matter? Federico!”

“Mama?”

His mother’s arms wound around him and Ezio inhaled the fragrance of roses – his mother’s perfume. A little of the shakiness ebbed, but it wasn’t the same as those cursed oranges and Ezio moaned as more wetness spread down his legs, soaking the cloth so his leggings clung to thighs and knees.

Federico was suddenly there and his scent was maddening. Deep inside him, Ezio felt a strange tug. As if in response his blood quietened somewhat and the perplexing desire retreated sufficiently so that he was able to open eyes he hadn’t realised he’d closed.

He saw his brother’s shocked expression and understanding as he breathed deeply.

“Mama?” his brother asked softly.

“Yes my dear, it is true.” His mama was gentle yet resigned. His fear increased.

“Mama? What is wrong with me, I was thinking of oranges and then-”

Ezio paused for he was ashamed to describe his reactions and blazing desires for a fruit of all things! Would they deem him mad or possessed? Terrified Ezio struggled for an alternative but his mother lifted his chin and smiled sweetly.

Her eyes were warm and voice so full of love that Ezio was relieved and afraid.

“Oh dear son, do not be afraid. What you are feeling is natural. You are an Omega just like me.”

Ezio’s heart nearly stopped beating. An Omega? But that would mean…

“But I shan’t be allowed to hold a sword or fight, or climb walls!” cried Ezio in horror.  No, please no, his world was ending.

His mother was so sad then and was ready to speak.

Federico however said, “Do not fret brother; you will do all these things. I _promise_ you. You shall just have to work harder for them.”

“But Federico,” protested their mother.

“No Mama,” shushed Federico without malice, “if Ezio wants those dreams then he will. You are happy with your life, but Ezio wouldn’t be. _Please_ help him to be who he dreams to be.”

Their mother paused, Maria Auditore debating whether she should lie and assist her sons in concealing his true nature. Ezio waited, near fainting from hope and despair. His body was swelling again to a crescendo that Ezio was desperate to reach though he hardly knew how.

As a feather suddenly alights on the ground from a bird, his mother’s expression cleared and she cradled him to her strongly.

“You shall have your wishes my Ezio, but promise me you shall never deny yourself happiness. Being an Omega does not have to be trial – if you find the right Alpha. Wait for him or her, all your life if you must. They shall not take you from your course if they are meant to your mate.”

Ezio hardly comprehended his mother’s meaning, beyond she would lie for him. He couldn’t be happier than now; an Alpha couldn’t achieve that assuredly.

 “Yes Mama,” he whispered to make his mother happy.

Sighing his mother murmured, “Federico, carry your brother to your room. Your scent will cover his and I will convince your father to spend a few nights away with friends. We need a week for Ezio to acquaint himself with his nature and learn how to hide it.”

Federico nodded and the last coherent memories of the fateful day he presented as an Omega were of his brother and mother situating him in his brother’s bedroom, his mother stripping him and tenderly explaining pertinent facts which were baffling and unfair.

Yet, ere he was swept on a wave of desire Ezio forced out two important things:

“Thank you, Mama” and “Oranges, for Petruccio.”

~ * ~

_1 st January 1500 – Villa Auditore, Monteriggioni_

Ezio relaxed into the hot water, grateful for the soothing water lapping over worn muscles. The battle with the Pope, the indecision with the Apple and the journey home with his uncle had exhausted him.

So close to his heat was always a trying time. After years of training Ezio had hoped that his body would no longer betray him with its inbuilt weakness, yet it did. The herbs he took minimised the effects, but they couldn’t remove Nature’s ‘gift’. Ezio constantly wondered how his mother had managed. She was a strong woman despite the grief that still clung to her.

His lower back in particular protested the hard ride following an emotionally and physically draining battle. The words of Minerva haunted Ezio but for now he pushed them aside. He had more immediate concerns. He needed to recover. Claudia naturally would tease him that at forty he could hardly complain of aches, but Ezio refused to believe he was decrepit yet.

  _Mayhap,_ years of hard physical action compounded with age were partly to blame, but being an Omega certainly added its measure.

First he would wash away the ride and soothe his muscles. Then he would prepare his herbal concoction for the next week leading up to his heat, followed by the herbs he took during his heat and the ones he drank for a week afterwards.

Sloshing water over his arms Ezio was about to commence washing properly when his world once more fell apart.

Caterina Sforza entered his room and smiling seductively began removing her dress. Ezio gripped the sides of his bath and scrambled for an excuse and to prevent Caterina from realising the truth.

Yet even as he reached for his towel Ezio saw Caterina’s nostrils flare and she inhaled sharply. Her face went white then slack with shock. Ezio’s heart sank. Immersed in the water his scent was no longer muted by the perfumes he used to mimic an Alpha scent.

How could he be so careless? Paula and her women weren’t here to guard him! Shaking with fear and cursing his stupidity Ezio stood up. 

Caterina whirled about.

“Caterina!”

“Quiet fool!” snapped the voluptuous Countess as she hastily put two heavy chairs with a grunt in front of his door so no one could enter.

Startled Ezio wrapped his towel around his waist and stepped out of the bath, for once his confidence very low.

Caterina stopped before him, eyebrow raised, her red hair falling in a wave down her back.

For a moment silence reigned before she said quietly, “If you are afraid I will reveal your secret do not be.”

Ezio examined her for lies. “If you pardon my wariness Countess, why should I believe you when you could use the knowledge to your advantage? Say for an alliance?”

Caterina smiled bitterly. “I am not that callous a woman Ezio. My reasons are my own, but I shall say that you are not the first Omega who has hidden so effectively for so long. I have acquaintances and friends beyond those you have seen or heard mentioned.”

Dark eyes seized his. “Ezio Auditore, your secret is safe with me whether we form an alliance or not, all I ask in return is to learn why you have hidden so. It is a small price to pay for the cost of maintaining your secret.”

Ezio could hardly believe that the Countess would be so merciful and understanding. Yet..she was and Ezio would explain much because of her actions. To help an Omega conceal their nature was a crime, not simply for the Omega but those helping said Omega; the protectors should have known better and therefore would be held accountable.

Torture and death were the results if caught hiding someone _like him_. Caterina deserved to know since she was putting her life at risk for him…and for others. A burning curiosity to know of these other Omegas, to meet more like him was overwhelming. Ezio forced the emotions down, he couldn’t afford such a luxury – neither could they.

“Let me dress Caterina and I shall explain what I can.”

Caterina nodded and sat in one of the chairs at the chess table. Clad only in her undergarments she was still an imposing figure, self-assured and observant. Sitting straight she smothered out her petticoats.

Caterina politely turned her head so he could hastily robe himself. Clad in a simple shirt and leggings Ezio poured two glasses of wine and sat opposite Caterina, then softly knocked one piece over.

Looking up, Ezio caught Caterina’s curious stare.

Sighing Ezio drank some wine to fortify his shaken nerves. “Why have I hidden you ask? That is simple. At thirteen my life was cruelly taken from me as I was subjected to my first heat. I was terrified and sought my mother for comfort for I did not know what ailed me. When she explained I knew my world had ended. What Omega learnt to fight, to scale walls or to brawl in the street? None I knew.”

Ezio breathed deep and shut his eyes to seek the stillness he had learnt as an Assassin, so as to silence the tremble that still suffused him all these years later. Twenty seven years had passed, but he remembered the smell of those oranges. No orange he had tasted since then – even when in the middle of a mission - had ever matched the ones in Signore Rossi’s garden. Time hadn’t diminished his desire for those oranges and Ezio believed one day he would return and take one of those delectable fruits. Perhaps he would then at long last his thirst and desire would be quelled.

“So I begged my mother and brother Federico to save me from such a cruel life. My brother agreed immediately and my mother finally consented.” Ezio swallowed the emotion in his voice. Caterina merely nodded.

“Thus began my lessons in concealment. My mother informed me of everything I had to know and understand about heats and Alphas and Betas. Federico worked with me, hours into the night training my body so I could withstand the strength of Alphas and Betas. It was hard, as tough as my Assassin training, for my body was weaker than any Alpha I met.”

“How did you manage?” asked Caterina, impressed. “Those I know haven’t achieved this strength of body. They must use tricks and not engage in fights openly with other Alphas or Betas.”

Ezio rubbed a hand over his face, his small beard scratching his palm.

“It was agonising and not all Omegas would be able to achieve it. Petruccio never would have been able to as he was sickly.” Ezio wondered if only he had been able to get one of those oranges for his brother, would it have made a difference to Petruccio’s health?

No, such doubts would not do.

Rubbing the glass Ezio continued. “Years passed before I could finally accomplish what my brother found easy, as for the Assassin training which I did not even realise was Assassin exercises…hours upon hours and thankfully a natural gift. It is not a road I would ever wish my mother to be on or any Omega if they are not so inclined.”

Ezio glared suddenly at Caterina, “Yet if they can’t, my fellow Omegas must either stay openly weak and fragile, or hide in other ways.”

Caterina met his scowl with a cold expression. “You have much censure for your own kind Ezio Auditore. Omegas may be weaker in the flesh but they must withstand years of heats, the trials of childbirth and the cares of raising children. Amid all these concerns they must endure their Alphas and not all are kind. Survival is built into an Omega’s life, whether they encounter kindness or not.”

Caterina moved the knight to his queen in an unfair move. “Life may have been unforgiving to Omegas and Beta women like myself, however we are strong in spirit and mind. Some are not, but that is a misfortune not restricted to Omegas and Beta women.”

Touching his hand Caterina traced the rough callouses on his finger pads.

“You have made a life for yourself, unrestricted by being an Omega. Yet do not be so hasty to throw away all the good of your nature.” Caterina smiled gently, voice softer than Ezio had ever heard before.

He was captivated and astonished at her gentleness.

“How do you fare during your heats?”

“I have not endured a full heat since my presenting. Herbs dilute my heat so they are still there, but at a level I can control.”

Caterina shook her head. “A shame you have denied yourself.”

“For a weakness that would have me senseless? I doubt I have denied myself anything.”

“Do you consider your mother weak then for submitting to her heats?”

Ezio frowned. “What? No, of course not.”

“Then why is it a weakness for you to allow nature to work her course?”

“Hardly the same scenarios.”

“If you say so, but what of all those women who surround you? You are quite the seducer and charmer.”

Ezio laughed, grateful Caterina was moving from dangerous topics to safer ones.

“Ladies I know I well who would pretend for my sake. They spread rumours in return of me protecting the places they worked. As for my ‘conquests’, friends I trusted deeply.”

“Then you have never experienced an Alpha?” Caterina sat back in shock, an expression of deep sympathy in the curve of her mouth.

“No, nor do I desire it. I have met none whom I trust to risk discovery. My life as an Assassin is everything. I have no time for love nor children, especially at forty as my sister so touchingly reminds me.”

“Not even Leonardo…he must know?”

“Yes he knows. Leonardo, my maddening artistic friend, has done since we became mixed up together in this mess. His friendship is more valuable to me than nights of passion for he has stayed true through the years where others have not.”

Ezio was relieved to see that Caterina believed him. As much as he yearned for the touch of an Alpha, he decreed it the greatest weakness of his nature. He would not succumb to that evil. Betas had sufficed in the very few encounters he had risked. Ezio the lover of women was a clever façade woven by his friends in the brothels and even a seemingly careless word dropped by Leonardo.

Caterina shook her head and said, “You are a remarkable man Ezio Auditore. Audacious, wise and courageous and apparently quite a deceiver, more-so than any Assassin I have met. All qualities I admire.”

Rising from her seat, her corset displaying her figure to an excellent advantage that unfortunately did not do much for Ezio; oh he _admired_ her physique with happy appreciation but desiring it was another matter.

Caterina caught his gaze with some amusement. “Not a sight to move you Ezio? Or is that admiration in your gaze?”

Ezio laughed, the tension bleeding from the room. “I admire beautiful people and things and you are one beautiful lady. Unfortunately I am not moved as you would wish so our fun is curtailed.”

Caterina stretched her arms, her breasts straining against the corset. “You hold a very limited version of fun Master Auditore. To cement our alliance shall we share a bed as two friends? Just to sleep my dear Ezio, to show our trust?”

He was still exhausted, even more now after such a fright though he would never admit it. His lower back ached and his head was heavy with weariness. To not be alone for one night with someone who knew his secret would be a relief. Leonardo had more than once kindly allowed him to use his bed so Ezio gained the comfort of an Alpha’s scent without being trapped by one.

A Beta’s friendship would excellently suffice in this case.

“Are you planning on sleeping in your corset Caterina, for I do not fancy it will be comfortable for either of us?”

Caterina flung her head back laughing. It was sweet and her hair flowed nicely.

“You are a loveable rogue Ezio. Very well, but undress too and we shall ensure that there are salacious rumours for tomorrow.”

Ezio snorted. “How dull in comparison to the truth.”

Caterina turned so he could unlace her corset. “The truth can be delightful though we shall make do with the less risqué one tonight.”

Ezio discreetly inhaled her scent. Her perfume was of flowers that Ezio couldn’t immediately identify, perhaps orchid? Ezio sighed internally, he had hope for a citrus undertone, but he had yet to find a perfume which echoed those delicious oranges he had yet to sample.

The last lace fell from his fingers.

Dropping her corset, Caterina finished undressing, moving to his bed, blowing out candles as she moved.

Hastily stripping off his shirt and leggings, Ezio joined her in the near darkness. Clutching her hand Ezio ignored his foolish fancies and Caterina’s words on Alphas. They were here and there was no weakness involved. Only the strength of friendship and trust existed, without his being an Omega jeopardising that with silly lusts.

So they sank into Ezio’s bed curling around each other. Ezio sighed and closed his eyes at Caterina’s warmth, feeling if not happy, at least content for a while. Minerva and her strange words were forgotten.

Alas, something else was forgotten. Caterina extinguished the last candles by the bedside and the darkness gently engulfed the bottles standing on the low table with packets of herbs waiting for preparing, brewing and cooling.

~ * ~


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully a long chapter will make up for a long wait! The next chapter is underway. :)

_7 th January 1500 – Rome_

Destruction and death had fallen upon Monteriggioni with such swiftness that Ezio was still shaken up. He had watched his uncle die, so that the memories of watching his father and brothers perish were wrought afresh; to lose another family member was terrible.

He had been an Assassin more years than he cared to recall and had witnessed much death – dealt it himself, but the 2nd of January 1500 he was a young man once more. Untested like his younger self, who for all his skills couldn’t save his uncle.

At least his mother, sister and the civilians were safe. He had fled simply to faint from his wounds. Only pure good luck had saved him and Ezio recalled little of his journey upon waking in the strange house.

Now he walked carefully through the growing crowds, watching with great interest the city of Rome as he entered the ancient city. Beautiful buildings, most splendid the churches devoted to God were everywhere. Some were small and barely surviving among houses that crowded down on them. Others were middling, thriving as priests in robes flitted about. The largest were stunning artifices which seemed to boast about wealth rather than the word of God.

The medley was intriguing and Ezio decided he would visit a handful, even though religion wasn’t his flavour, to see if first impressions were sustained. He wouldn’t be surprised if they weren’t, as an Assassin nothing ever seemed quite like it was.

Busy peering at the churches and the people bustling in and out of them Ezio for a moment forgot the aches of his body until he tried climbing over a wall.

“Damn!”

Gasping painfully, Ezio leant against the wall, hand pressed his back. What was wrong with him? Ezio refused to believe the doctor’s comment that his age was the reason he was taking time to heal. This didn’t _feel_ like one of his injuries. Yet what else could it be?

Rubbing his lower back Ezio was aware of how his legs were on fire from merely walking briskly. Surely he wasn’t tired from a small walk?

Ezio glanced about and was relieved to see that no one was peering into the alley. Bending down to rub his legs Ezio wondered if maybe the battle coming so soon after another was badly affecting him.

His lower back throbbed and his legs shook as he stumbled in a circle to try. Finally his legs obeyed and Ezio was relieved to find himself on firmer footing. Deciding it was time to disappear and seek Machiavelli, Ezio gripped the top of the wall and heaved his form to the top. His lower back screamed at him and Ezio hissed.

Ignoring the pain Ezio jumped lightly to the roof and began to jog gently over the rooftops. The breeze on his face was beautiful as was the rising sun. Shortly he was sweating and breathing heavily. Seeing a small nook ahead, Ezio jumped down onto a low sloping roof which led to a small outcrop, where someone had built a platform with a protective shelter.

Easing down and under Ezio crouched. The shade here protected him from the sun. He was hot and wishing he had worn lighter robes or less armour.

Ezio shut his eyes, listening to the rush of his blood, the ache in his back and the thud of his heart. It was rhythmic yet worrying. He could smell perfumes and food cooking. There was also a stronger scent…heavy and earthy. His stomach rolled slightly and Ezio placed a hand over his sash.

Sliding his hand behind the band Ezio was considering loosening to try and ease his discomfort when he heard laughter and cruel voices.

“Leave me alone!”

A woman.

Snapping to attention Ezio quickly adjusted to the brightness and scanning the ground saw a woman surrounded by Borgia guards. They were trying to grab her purchases while she wriggled free.

_Alphas_.

Ezio frowned. How did he know that? The woman cried out as her purchases were torn from her grasp. Shoving aside his concerns Ezio jumped from his perch and ran straight into the melee.

Drawing his swords he met a shocked guard’s sword flashing down. Spinning, added Ezio halted another blade and threw the Alpha against a wall. Seeing the woman, Ezio shouted, “Hide!”

She did as bid and Ezio kicked the leg of one attacking Alpha who went down cursing. The one he’d thrown had recovered and was ganging up with the one still crossing swords with him.

Ezio darted back, observing carefully. The one who was persistent was big and handsome; his scent was rich and fruity. The Alpha who had re-joined the fray was smaller and lighter, his scent not so intriguing.

The big Alpha feigned a blow but Ezio ducked under his blow and laughed as he heard the smaller Alpha stumble forward. He hadn’t seen Ezio’s trick until too late. Bewildered, the two Alphas came at once and Ezio became a whirlwind.

Yet he couldn’t finish the back and forth as his lower back was throbbing, his legs growing shaky again and his stomach was twitching uncomfortably. Ezio squashed the panic rising at his dulled reactions. He had never felt like this before.

Punching the smaller Alpha in the shoulder when he came too close Ezio gained some room and instantly a thought niggled his mind. He had felt like this once…but when? As a child..?

Lost momentarily in thought Ezio nearly had a sword point in his shoulder. Grabbing the small Alpha’s wrist he threw him back once more and saw the injured Alpha rising to his feet, leg no longer a problem.

The big Alpha pressed forward so Ezio re-focused on just meeting the blows. The handsome face smirked.

“Tiring, Assassin? Give up now and I’ll be merciful.”

“Never!”

The Alpha snorted and brought his sword in a fierce swing which Ezio caught and held but he was wavering. The Alpha bore down. Ezio dug his feet in and clenched his teeth.

So close now and he saw dark eyes glaring at him, the brown rich as earth, the long nose just centimetres from his own. Sweat tracked down high cheekbones and unshaven cheeks. The rich fruity scent was back. Apples! That was it.

“You smell like apples.”

The Alpha’s eyes widened and Ezio realised he had spoken aloud. Suddenly horribly sick, Ezio saw the Alpha inhale deeply. His face went pale, his voice a rasp.

“You’re an Omega, merde!”

The Alpha’s tongue flickered out and his head bent down to sniff again. Ezio shuddered as the scent intensified. _Apples ripening in the autumn; flesh ready to be eaten, their juices waiting to be drunk._

A hot breath wafted over him. It was terribly good yet vacant of something _more_. Dissatisfied even as his stomach lurched, Ezio forced his eyes open and met the greedy expression opposite.

The Alpha’s body was slack, entranced.

He was undoubtedly in trouble.

Moving quickly, Ezio wrenched his sword free and leapt backwards. Then spinning, legs barely supporting him Ezio fled. For one heartbeat Ezio thought he would be fine then he heard a call.

“After him!”

Cursing his stupidity and confused why he was reacting so, Ezio ducked through back paths and raced as fast as he could, scrambling over walls.

Yet as houses flashed past, tall church steeples flickering in his vision Ezio was aware of a tug that intensified. It was as if a needle had sunk into his belly and the long cord trailed back to the Alphas pursuing him.

“Omega! Surrender and I shall be merciful! Submit!”

The big Alpha’s voice was deep and enticing for Ezio’s belly twitched. The big Alpha repeated his call, but his voice was deeper, smoother. The cord almost seemed to tug him backwards, making Ezio nearly turn.

Frightened and angry Ezio shoved the emotion aside, climbed onto a small building and fled towards the end of the current rooftop.

Yet as he prepared to jump Ezio knew he had gone wrong the instant he leapt. His legs shook and didn’t push off as strongly as needed. He began to plummet to the ground and only his Eagle fast reactions saved Ezio, he turned his fall into a leap of faith and landed in a cart full of leaves.

Body screaming Ezio hauled himself out of the cart and hit the ground hard. Staggering to his feet Ezio was shivering as his belly was now aching, his legs were weak and sweat was beading his frame.

Reaching the wall Ezio put it to his back and waited for the Alphas to reach him. He could no longer run. His only hope was to use smoke bombs to divert them and possibly crawl to a church begging for sanctuary.

Hot, throbbing and clammy…clammy? Ezio shut his eyes, whimpering.

He was slick…slick between his legs. Not enough for his leggings to cling to his thighs, but they were becoming damper. His heavy robes hid the damage but Ezio now recalled what he had forgotten a week ago: his herbs.

He was in entering a proper Heat for the first time since thirteen years old.

“So you’ve decided to submit?” the smug voice had Ezio opening his eyes. The big Alpha was there only a few yards away. The smaller Alpha was further back watching.

The apple scent was closer, compelling but Ezio resisted with what strength he had. The consuming hunger he feared was not currently overpowering him. His Heat thankfully had not fully descended, but merely started – and could be enough to cause him to become shackled to this horrid Borgia Alpha.

Fearing to speak and hating himself for it, Ezio merely shook his head and wrapped an arm around his stomach, ostensibly to protect his person.

The Alphas grinned and Ezio prepared to throw a smoke-

The Alphas abruptly screamed and collapsed. A blur spun about them, almost like a cloud coalescing around them then dispersing.

What on earth? Shocked, Ezio gripped his weapon and said, “Whoever you are, show yourself!”

“A friend Ezio Auditore, a friend who helped a friend in danger.”

Ezio nearly cried in relief and horror for he was saved yet still undone. La Volpe stepped forward appearing like the phantom he was, tall and wiry, a predator few ever met.

Bright eyes narrowed at him from underneath the dark hood the thief wore.

“Ezio? Are you injured?”

Clearly concerned the Alpha strode forward and Ezio sunk to the ground in despair. Out of all the people who could discover his secret, it was the one he dreaded showing weakness to the most.

Gazing up at La Volpe, Ezio saw when the Alpha’s nostrils flared.

“Merde,” La Volpe shook his head. “I thought well…”

A strong hand grasped him then another and he was being lifted. “Ah Ezio, you truly know how to surprise me.”

Ezio blinked and leaned against La Volpe for he was trembling and flushing with a creeping heat that had his belly twitching, breath short and mind racing.

He was confused by his friend’s cavalier attitude. Breathing deeply to try and be calm Ezio was dazed by a scent he had adored for many years. Oranges…He was surrounded by the scent of oranges.

“Do you have oranges La Volpe? Could I have one my friend? I need it…”

Trailing off Ezio saw La Volpe’s concern then a hand was pulling a scarf over his nose and mouth and the scent diminished. Angry and desperate Ezio tugged at it.

The thief stopped him with a smile, “I promise you shall have oranges Ezio, but first we must reach safety. Here, drink this if you must and trust me.”

_Do I have a choice?_

Yet Ezio did trust the odd fox beside him and drank a clear potion that had him drift…aware yet thankfully unconcerned by his heat for the present.

Strong arms lifted him and Ezio was stunned by the immense strength in the tall slim frame that now carried him as if he were feather cast adrift from a soaring eagle.

~ * ~

La Volpe had been in many dangerous life-threatening situations, even ones involving Omegas. However, he had yet to be in a situation where said Omega was the leader of the Assassins, a Master Assassin in fact, and wanted badly by the depraved Cesare Borgia.

Oh how much the twisted Alpha would love to put his hands on his enemy, more-so when he knew that the Assassin was a ‘mere’ Omega to be tamed.

Such an event would only occur over his dead body and La Volpe knew not even then, for he would send them both to their grave if he must. Navigating Rome under such circumstances was therefore terribly difficult and dangerous.

La Volpe trod on cat-like feet along the back alleys always hiding in a doorway or behind a cart when someone came into view. Thankfully, the bustling city of Rome left its less desirous alleys to the people forced to either live or work there.

Currently there wasn’t too much movement. However, he needed to contemplate his next move. He had succeeded in guiding Ezio into a small side enclosure. A garden here was lovingly tended. Winter had not diminished its beauty as the fountain was carved with leaping fish and frolicking animals.

Placing Ezio on the bench, La Volpe went to the entrance to keep a look out. The potion he had administered Ezio would keep his friend relaxed and while not stopping his burgeoning heat, at least alleviate the worst of the symptoms.

La Volpe shook his head as he considered his options. How could he not have sensed that his friend was an Omega? So many years they had been flitting in and out of each other’s lives and not even a glimmer of suspicion.

Did Ezio not trust him? The thought hurt him. Why? Why should it cause his heart to ache and his stomach to tighten? La Volpe was used to not being trusted or trusting. Yet…Ezio was different.

La Volpe smiled ruefully. Of course he was. The charismatic Assassin was friendly, intelligent and highly skilled at his work. Their conversation was always deeply satisfying and La Volpe enjoyed fighting and working alongside his friend. In his long life he had not met many he deemed equal, but Ezio was one such individual.

Yes, La Volpe sighed, he had in his cynical and taciturn nature been invigorated by Ezio’s belief that they could make this world a better place. The spell was a powerful one and he feared for his friend when the tenacious assassin fought despite Ezio’s skills.

He thought they had trusted each other…that Ezio had not trusted him enough to tell his secret sent a deep pain through the fox. He must find out the reason for Ezio’s secrecy and why. But first he must get Ezio to safety.

Seeing that the crowd was too thick to go on by foot but realising a rooftop journey may be too much for Ezio, La Volpe knew he would need to signal one of his thieves.

He would have to leave Ezio to do so. Nauseous at the idea La Volpe debated trying to rouse Ezio to walk and shake off his stupor. 

“La Volpe.”

Turning La Volpe saw the assassin blinking up at him. His scarf was removed. The dark eyes were worried and the normal confidence was gone, replaced by bowed shoulders and a voice that was badly strained. His Assassin friend once more surprised him by how quick he was to shake off the effects of a potion.

Upset that Ezio was clearly worried, La Volpe wished to remove the distrust from between them.

“My friend, are you well?” Abandoning his post La Volpe crouched in front of Ezio and smiled warmly.

“How did you forget your heat? Seems rather careless of you.”

Ezio’s surprise was like a dagger.

“No questions on me being an Omega?”

“Beyond why you didn’t trust me with this information? No.”

Ah the flash of shock followed by wonder caused his stomach to churn.

Ezio examined him with hope.

“La Volpe, I swear it wasn’t due to a lack of faith in you my friend. I knew you would never tell anyone. No,” Ezio inhaled and looked despondent. “I feared you would no longer see me as a strong capable assassin. That is why I never admitted to my nature.”

What was Ezio talking about? Had his friend caught the sun?

“Why should I suddenly believe you weak and fragile Ezio?”

“Because Omegas are weak and unable to control themselves around Alphas,” Ezio said tiredly, bitterly.

La Volpe was equally offended that Ezio thought him able of such foolish opinions and equally concerned by his friend’s negative attitude.

“Surely you don’t believe Omegas are what you say?” La Volpe seized Ezio’s hands, grateful they both wore gloves.

“I do not adhere to such nonsense and deride any who do. As a whole the Omegas I have met must endure a lot – an unfair amount. They endure where many Alphas would break and show strength of character that I admire greatly. How many Alphas would be willing to bear a child or risk childbirth? Almost none I say.”

La Volpe made contact with Ezio’s eyes and put all his ability to speak the truth in the power of his tongue. His speech craft could woo many to believe what he said even if untrue, but now? He would speak plainly so Ezio could tell the difference and know only truth was being declared here today.

“I certainly hope that you do not believe this nonsense and if you do then I shall shake it out of you. You are not _that_ foolish after all.”

A small smile slowly tugged at Ezio’s lips and his eyes searched La Volpe. Shaking his head Ezio was full of wonder.

“Catrina said the same thing. Maybe I am being foolish yet…”

“Catrina knows?” La Volpe tasted jealously. It was bitter and thick.

Ezio swallowed and wriggled his fingers in La Volpe’s grasp. He breathed shallowly shutting his eyes as if struggling against his heat.

Realising he was making life difficult for his friend La Volpe released Ezio’s hands, slightly mollified by Ezio’s whimper. Ashamed by his feelings La Volpe focused on shaking sense into his friend.

“She barged into my room while I was bathing to seduce me. Unfortunately my tastes do not run that way and she could tell by my scent what I was. She swore to keep my secret and pried from me the whole story. She spoke as you do.”

Relieved and sickened by that, La Volpe was pleased. “A good sensible lady. So all those ladies you have bewitched?”

“Cover, the ladies of the brothel protected my reputation while I protected them in return.”

“Ah, a clever effective ruse. May I hear your story?”

Ezio nodded and watching him carefully the Omega told his tale. As he did La Volpe saw how his friend’s heat worsened. His friend appeared to be in distress. His breaths were erratic as if he was fighting the creeping heat and he would rub his hands over his robes as if his legs pained him. Increasingly concerned La Volpe was struck silent by Ezio’s revelation.

“You haven’t endured a proper heat since _thirteen years old_? Instead you have been taking curtailing potions since then? And you **forgot**?” La Volpe pinched his nose and cast back his hood so his hair caught the winter sun.

Ezio stared at his hair in fascination for some reason, possibly because the long dark hair tied back was rarely seen in public.

Yet he responded defensively.

“Easily done! I was preoccupied!”

“Yes, because you have starved yourself of affection for too long my friend.” Anxious, afraid and sad for Ezio, La Volpe gently caught those wandering hands.

“Why have you neglected yourself so? So you believed Omegas were weak, but both I and Catrina have corrected you. However, why deny yourself pleasure?”

“And become enslaved by my body and to an Alpha?”

The anger and fear were like a lash.

La Volpe stared into the face of a man fearful of his own nature and the society that might destroy all his dreams. So many years of suffering and self-hate were coiled in the brave soul. He would not let Ezio suffer a moment longer.

“Ezio, my friend, giving into your nature does not mean you are weak. It means accepting who you are and allowing yourself to be whole. You are no less a warrior or free and intelligent, by submitting to your heat. By denying this need you have turned against a part of yourself, and spent so much time hating and deploring that part you cannot find peace. ”

La Volpe stood so Ezio had to look up.

“As for being enslaved to an Alpha? Not Ezio Auditore! You would never submit to an Alpha unworthy of you.” La Volpe grinned.

“Even if you tried we would have stopped you.”

Ezio swallowed and wiped tears that were falling. Bending his head the Assassin cried. Understanding that his friend was crying because he was finally listening and heeding the words directed at him, La Volpe waited ever watchful for interruption.

At last, Ezio raised his head and past a face wet with tears spoke. “You and Catrina weave magic. It is so easy to believe what you say. Yet I feel it is true and my world is shattered.”

Ezio shook his head, voice raw, “I wasted so much time. But…I cannot give up all my fears in a heartbeat my friend. A part of me still fears my weakness. You have much faith in me my friend”

La Volpe nodded, tone soft. “Of course Ezio. Unending faith. You do however, need time. Yet I fear you must wait until your heat is over. For now, enjoy this heat. _Feel_ it and use the…pleasurable items around to begin the process of learning to enjoy being an Omega.”

Ezio looked embarrassed but curious. He sighed and rose on wobbly legs. “Thank you my friend. You and Catrina are very difficult to reason with.”

That made him laugh. “Do not thank me too strongly for we must still find sanctuary. I must contact one of my thieves.”

“How about Leonardo da Vinci? He is in Rome. We would be safe with him. You _will_ stay La Volpe?”

Faced with such earnestness La Volpe could not find it in himself to say no. Also, perhaps by going he could allay his jealously. Previously it had been bad, but now with a more tangible threat it was thicker and more bitter, cloying to the back of his mouth.

“He knows?”

“Yes, when we met years ago he discovered it after my family died. He has sheltered me whenever needed. I know he has a workshop here, but where I do not know.”

“I do. I shall summon a thief to assist us. Then I will stay with you and we shall begin knocking all that nonsense from your head.”

“And my oranges?” added Ezio hastily, with a strangely intent edge to his expression.

“I am a man of my word Ezio. Now if you are ready, come. My thieves will be quick to join us, then we shall be off.”

The reassured Master Assassin replaced his scarf and prepared himself.

Checking his weapons La Volpe promised to discover the mystery of his friend’s love for oranges, to protect his friend and casually ascertain what Leonardo was to Ezio because his jealously was making a mockery of his professed disinterest in Ezio.

Apparently he loved the assassin more than a friend…as a potential lover. A fine moment for such a revelation. Ezio Auditore was a master at not only upsetting the plans and lives of the Templars, but this old fox too.

~ * ~

The walk to Leonardo’s workshop was excruciating. Ezio at turns seemed capable of walking under his own power; at others, his body would shudder as his heat flared up. La Volpe suspected that years of supressing his natural self had contributed to this intermittent build up.

For the first time his friend’s body was allowed to do as it must: go through a heat. That included the gradual approach to a heat, the gentle way the body prepared the Omega for the more intense two days that followed. Unfortunately for Ezio he was out of synchrony with his body.

Consequently, Ezio would be momentarily stunned by the vibrant scents he could taste from the way he would try and lean towards Alphas passing them on the street, resulting in La Volpe gently tugging him back. Ezio would blink at him then sniff as if trying to scent _him_. The motion caused La Volpe’s belly to flop like an unruly child.

 Fortunately La Volpe was able to mask his scent by dabbing on a ridiculous floral concoction he had pickpocketed only a few hours ago.

Worse was Ezio’s slick – which La Volpe could _smell_ –increasing as his body prepared him for an Alpha.

Ezio’s limbs would shake then and he would lean heavily against La Volpe. The thief was forced to pretend this did not bother him and support Ezio as discreetly as possible as they took as many alley ways to the inventor’s workshop.

He was grateful for his scarf covering his lower face and his hood. La Volpe would never wish to make Ezio uncomfortable or suspicious of his motives. He would never touch Ezio against his wishes.

His thieves were helping by scouting ahead both on the ground and on the rooftops saving them from multiple Borgia encounters. Now at last, as the sun was lower in the West, they reached Leonardo’s workshop. They were in a side path that ran alongside the left side of Leonardo’s building. At the end the path opened into a wide open market space where people bustled even in the heat.

Using crates and nooks to be cautious they had made it nearly to the mouth when a group of men appeared from the crowd.

Ezio stiffened and withdrew from La Volpe to peer ahead.

Ensuring Ezio did not show too much from behind their corner, La Volpe took a look as well. The group of men stood outside Leonardo’s door. La Volpe did not see anything beyond the normal guard livery, yet Ezio seemed tense.

Glancing to the rooftops La Volpe signalled one thief. She dropped to the ground without noise beside him. Her eyes were bright blue behind her mask. Her fair hair was tucked under her hood. La Volpe had recruited her when she had run away from her family, who had been visiting Italian friends from Britain.

“Did you see where they came from?”

“From the nearby guard tower. I have seen them before. They regularly patrol the district, but they have never stopped by da Vinci’s door.”

“Interesting development that today they must halt here. Ezio?”

The Assassin pulled back and breathing heavily sat against the wall for support. They were behind a pile of empty boxes, abandoned by a merchant who was arguing already with a customer.

Dark brown eyes caught his and La Volpe saw the struggle to focus. Yet his hardened friend won and said calmly, “Borgia guards not wearing their livery. Some devilry is afoot. I cannot permit them to harm my friend.”

La Volpe squashed the jealously that flared at Ezio’s declaration.

“Normally I would be there with you Ezio, fighting and chasing them off. However, you are in no condition to fight today. Wait a few days until your heat is gone then you may pursue them. Allow me to protect your friend. Let me share your duty to da Vinci.”

Ezio smiled. “If you had asked in any other way I would have foolishly run out. I know, however, that you speak the truth.”

“A thief speaking the truth? That is very bad for my image Ezio.”

“I believe that is your problem La Volpe,” said the Assassin with a flash of his old humour. “Very well, drive them off and once I’m myself I shall investigate their interest.”

Grateful that Ezio was allowing him to help and listening to his body, La Volpe nodded to the female thief. She gave a curt nod then was off. Light-footed she sprang up and over the boxes and in quick movement had snatched a coin purse from one of the guards.

“Hey!” He bellowed, “Stop you bastard!”

In an instant all the guards had turned to see her jumping over a small wall down onto another street. At that instant another thief jumped down from a roof and snatched a dagger and was off in another direction.

Cursing, the guards split and all vanished after the two thieves.

“My compliments, La Volpe,” murmured Ezio who wiped his brow and shifted with a grimace.

“Is it normal to…be so damp?”

“I cannot say my friend. I would not be unduly alarmed. It is best however that we hasten to Leonardo.”

Ezio nodded eagerly and La Volpe’s heart tightened.

Walking quickly they reached Leonardo’s door and knocked loudly. Ezio stood without support though he was breathing shallowly and licking his lips. His scent was more potent: a mixture of grease from cleaning his weapons, leather of his armour and the polish from his metal pauldron. Under all this Ezio’s natural scent seeped through. Like the smell of rich earth ready to receive crop, but with an overtone of sweetness that drew him to Ezio as if the Assassin had thrown a net and was dragging him in.

He was trembling. _No_ , he would not succumb to his desire but protect Ezio as he promised.

Mercifully Leonardo da Vinci appeared then and a huge smile wreathed his face when he saw Ezio.

“Ezio!  I am so happy to see you!” The artist wrapped his friend in a huge hug then abruptly hauled Ezio inside. Alarmed La Volpe followed shutting the door only when he saw Leonardo holding Ezio’s shoulders gently. Ezio’s expression…

It was heart-breaking. La Volpe turned his back to grant them privacy.

“My heat Leonardo. I forgot to take my herbs with the assault on Monteriggioni and lay injured for too long to even make a difference afterwards. I was trying to find you or Machiavelli while feeling weak. My legs were shaky and couldn’t seek proper purchase for climbing.

“My stomach was a mess and my lower back was on fire and my senses were oscillating. Then when I tried saving a lady from three Borgia guards I felt a tug towards one of the Alphas, weak as it was, and knew to my horror that I was in heat. I fled only to be cornered. If La Volpe had not found me when he had…”

“Ezio, oh Ezio. My poor friend. I am glad you are safe now and La Volpe?”

The fox turned to see the artist smiling at him despite the worry wrinkling the corners of his eyes.

“My gratitude for saving Ezio and for bringing him to me.”

“He is my friend too da Vinci. I could do no less.”

Leonardo’s lips twitched as his expression became more speculative. La Volpe tensed and cursed himself. Apparently, Ezio was not the only one finding it hard to endure their nature.

Ezio raised his hands to grip Leonardo’s forearms. “My story is long friend and you should hear how La Volpe and Catrina scolded me on denying my nature.”

“I shall gladly hear it Ezio, especially if it had any effect.”

Ezio shrugged and his voice was thick. “It may well have done, but I cannot overturn years of thought and belief in a few days Leonardo.”

“No one is asking you to Ezio,” reassured the artist gently. His eyes were warm and despite the lack of time they had he embraced Ezio again. “We only wish you to be happy. If I had known that these two would make such an impact I would have recruited them long ago. Now, let us sit while I think of how you can learn to be a happy Omega during your heat. Afterwards you may begin swooping about Rome performing your secret Assassin business.”

Keeping one arm over Ezio’s shoulders, Leonardo led Ezio away as the Assassin snorted at his friend’s dramatic flair. Leonardo raised an eyebrow at La Volpe so the thief followed happily.

They entered a messy room full of tables bursting with papers and peculiar objects. Clearing one table Leonardo told Ezio to sit. La Volpe found two spare chairs and brought them over.

Leonardo grinned at his kindness. La Volpe found himself grudgingly warming to his rival. “Now, I shall write two notes which I shall request Salai to deliver, he can be trusted as can the two Omegas who will come.”

“Who are they?” Ezio asked warily.

“Two dear friends who will help you learn and understand your heat. Now rest for a moment Ezio while I fetch drink and food. Soon you shall be comfortable, but you must bear some discomfort for another hour. I am most sorry.”

Ezio laughed off Leonardo’s apologetic concern. “An hour is nothing my friend. Thank you for aiding me as I knew you would.”

Skilled hands, slightly shaking, began undoing the metal Assassin symbol he wore over a bright scarlet sash. Once done Ezio looked rather relieved. Leonardo picked up the symbol.

“I shall store this safely Ezio.”

“Thank you and hurry back for once you are sitting La Volpe will most gladly describe how he and Catrina tried setting right this Master Assassin.”

Leonardo chuckled as he moved away. “I am most eager to hear these fantastic tales. Anything I can fetch for you La Volpe?”

“Nothing in particular thank you da Vinci.”

“Leonardo.”

“Leonardo.”

Watching the artist disappear La Volpe was stuck between jealously and hope. They did not act as lovers and Ezio did not seem to be _in_ love with Leonardo. However, he couldn’t shake the doubt yet from his mind.

Perhaps when he was fetching Ezio’s oranges matters would become clearer.

~ * ~

Ezio wasn’t sure what to make of La Volpe. He trusted the thief as much as he could without knowing too much about the man. He had always deemed the fox honourable, but had maintained a careful distance so La Volpe would never suspect his true nature.

Ezio’s stomach churned but not from his heat. It had not been pleasant catching glimpses of La Volpe’s grief at not being trusted. The thief’s friendship was important and not treated lightly by Ezio.

He had feared if La Volpe learnt that he was an Omega their alliance and friendship would end. Well he had been proven happily wrong on that score. In fact his friend had been hurt not to be trusted with such information.

The Alpha was everything Ezio had _not_ thought Alphas were, not including his family ones now dead or Leonardo.

Leonardo was an anomaly in Ezio’s opinion, an excellent friend so full of ideas that Omegas were hardly a concern to him, beyond friendly acquaintance.

Then La Volpe not only saved his life but then showed Ezio that his doubts were false. How La Volpe had spoken to him about Omegas! It mixed in his head with everything that Catrina had lectured him on. Staring openly at his friend Ezio knew La Volpe’s words held a greater weight than any before, because he was an Alpha. Not a Beta or Omega, or an Alpha disinterested in Omegas, but an Alpha who could easily try and stop Ezio from living his life as he wished: an Assassin fighting for freedom.

Had he misjudged all Alphas so poorly?

“Ezio are you well? Your frown is most impressive.” The light tone contradicted the worried smile. La Volpe had cast back his hood and put aside the scarf covering his face.

That irritating floral scent, not pleasant like Catrina’s, was now stronger. Ezio grimaced, his nose wrinkling at the smell.

“I am as well as can be with a back protesting my movement though at least it is not due to my age.”

La Volpe actually laughed at that. It was good to see his friend laughing if only at him, but Ezio couldn’t allow that to go by without comment.

“How wonderful, La Volpe, that you laugh at a poorly Omega, whom you saved only recently.”

“Poorly Omega?”

“Poorly?” echoed Leonard who had returned with a tray laden with food and drink.

La Volpe gestured towards him. “Apparently, our friend has learnt one good thing from Catrina and I: accept being an Omega and play the defenceless role.”

Ezio rolled his eyes and grinned at Leonardo who shook his head in wonder.

“It pleases me Ezio that you trying to enjoy yourself.”

“What can I say? I might as well become used to the benefits of my predicament.”

“Naturally,” remarked La Volpe as he picked up a plate and loaded it with bread, cheese and grapes pushing it towards him, “And to deflect my question perhaps?”

“Of course, what else is there to do?” Ezio swallowed the wine Leonardo put in front of him gratefully. It settled his stomach slightly and Leonardo’s musky scent was saturated with the paint and ink he used: a wholly familiar and comforting aroma. It did much to ease his anxiety at facing a true heat in twenty seven years.

Yet he wasn’t the only one concerned. Ezio could see that his friend La Volpe’s was not convinced by his sudden blasé behaviour. He would not let his friend fret over him – and hadn’t La Volpe proven how trustworthy and loyal a friend he was to an Omega in need? Even one who had lied to him?

Beset by surging emotions of anxiety, fear and gratitude for his friends, Ezio was ready to curse the unsteady emotional state wrought by his heat. However, he may be enduring more of these heats so best to learn to get used to and master the finer details.

Ezio was tired of hiding and fighting. He was surprised to find how Catrina’s (and he would save her once he was back to strength), then La Volpe’s reasoning, their no nonsense approach to his weak excuses, had shattered his world. He would speak freely now because he could and La Volpe deserved it.

“My frown was the result of considering how you have proven me wrong on Alphas La Volpe. Until now I though the majority would try and enslave me, rob me of my dreams. Yet your words and actions contradict that.”

Ezio examined his wine cup for it was easier than facing his friend – his courage was strained with the stress of facing his first heat in over two decades.

“I apologise for not telling you the truth before now. It is no reflection on you in particular, more a reflection of my fears and doubts. Your respect and friendship would be a heavy loss and I dreaded losing them if you knew.”

“Ezio,” the tone caught Ezio’s attention. Glancing up he saw an intense stare aimed at him. The thief placed both hands on the table, strong hands splayed; those long fingers so nimble at picking pockets…what else could they do so expertly?

His body flushed with more heat and his leggings were ruined at another gush. His erection was another curse as apparently he _also_ liked how La Volpe spoke.

Oblivious to his discomfort the fox continued, “While I am pained you would think I would discard our friendship if I discovered your Omega status I do understand. I accept your apology so we may both heal and move on.

“However,” those lovely long fingers twitched and brushed his hand holding the wine cup, “I trust you will begin to see the truth of the matter. You are one of the deadliest men I have met. You could never willingly go with an Alpha you hated. This fox shan’t clip your wings Ezio. My friend, soon I hope you will know how much I respect Omegas.”

There was that burst of emotion again. He was going to cry again – wasn’t once in one day enough? Ezio laughed because otherwise he would weep and he didn’t need two Alphas alarmed even more.

Yet…La Volpe’s speech was touching, soothing a hurt Ezio hadn’t realised the depth of.

Meeting La Volpe’s gaze then Leonardo’s so they would see his sincerity, Ezio said, “Perhaps old friend…perhaps I am beginning to comprehend that all ready.”

It was harder to say than before, to vocalise all he was feeling in a mere sentence. It was hope and truth. It was fear and sincerity. It was a silent request for support and offering full gratitude. It was acknowledgement of their friendship and that he was considering everything they had said with an open mind with a plea for time.

The smile he received from La Volpe caused his belly to tighten and his blood to sing. The slightest smell of oranges pervaded the air. Ezio shivered, thirsty again, blood hotter, gaze on La Volpe before switching to his genius artist.

Leonardo’s smile was just as rewarding, but a cool balm to his singing blood and trembling limbs. Ezio managed to relax a little and nibbled on a grape. Licking the juice from his lips Ezio was free and happy.

Maybe, just maybe, his heat wouldn’t be too terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Volpe was interesting to write, a challenge but a pleasure. I intend to work on his POV in later chapters. Chapter 3 will have Ezio learning about his heat; Leonardo being terrific; Ezio and La Volpe in their new knowledge of the other growing closer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the magnificent rae_fa! :)

_7 th January 1500 – Rome_

Leonardo’s contacts came. They arrived with Salai, the protégé ushering them in through a back entrance. The two hooded Omegas were carrying packages in their arms with Salai carrying another. The sight of them filled Ezio with dread and curiosity.

Dread because he truly had to face his heat now and yes, he was afraid of suddenly being out of control. Curiosity because while he was afraid Ezio was relieved in part to stop fighting; the allure of finally conversing with other Omegas with them knowing he too was an Omega was exciting and unnerving.

After everything Catrina and La Volpe had told him, Ezio wasn’t sure what to expect. All he knew was that he had many questions, and that _this_ time he would properly attend to the answers and not invent double meanings where there were none.

Perhaps sensing his conflict Leonardo kindly led him away leaving introductions to Salai. Instead he took Ezio up a flight of wooden stairs onto a landing flooded with light. Leonardo stopped by a door.

“After you, Ezio.”

“Your manners are impeccable, my friend,” said Ezio with a grin.

Stepping inside, Ezio saw a spacious room full to the brim and clearly designed towards its occupant. Ezio laughed despite his fluttering heart.

“Were you expecting me Leonardo? You could not have done all this in the little time you spent away from me.”

Ezio moved about the room, taking in the window that overlooked a private enclosed courtyard. A fountain and flowerbeds which were currently empty took up most of the courtyard. Flagstones led from the small arched entrance to the fountain and around it. A single bench was situated by the fountain to give a good view of the archway and the miniature garden.

Inside the room, a large bed was against the far wall, with a thick coverlet neatly laid upon it. A bedside table came supplied with a candle for light. Leonardo’s paintings were also displayed about the room with a dressing stand taking pride of place to their left. What amused Ezio the most was the dresser itself.

The wood was polished so it shone under a layer of wax when the weak daylight fell upon it. The feet were painted a deep blue resembling the ocean for the feet seemed like the sprays of waves. Walking up to it Ezio knelt and ran his hands over the feet until he felt behind one of the legs. Just where it met the dresser Ezio felt another piece jutting out. Gently pressing it down Ezio heard a small noise of wood shifting. He would not have heard it if Leonardo had been talking.

Greatly amused now Ezio stood with a hiss; his lower back was not happy with him. Turning he searched again aware of Leonardo’s excitement. Leonardo’s bright eyes followed his movements yet the artist gave away nothing.

Carefully walking to the bed so he wouldn’t aggravate his back and aware his legs were trembling Ezio pulled away some of the pillows and snorted when he saw the open space.

Peering in Ezio sighed.

“A spare bracer, hidden blade and smoke bombs? Leonardo…”

“Well, you do drop by at the most unexpected moments. May I remind you, that you _do_ need a safe place to brew your herbs when you are busy travelling about the city protecting it. Do not look at me like that. When you are not helping me with my experiments I am patching you up or plotting your next attempt or contract – sometimes both simultaneously – or letting you rest if the lighter heat aches a bit more than usual.”

His friend crossed his arms and his expression was very stern. Ezio wanted to protest but knew that unfortunately Leonardo was right. Well, when you can’t win you might as well enjoy the fruits of someone else’s labour.

“You my friend are impossible.” Swiftly hugging Leonardo, Ezio inhaled the reassuring scent before moving away to sprawl on the bed with a relieved sigh.

“However, I shan’t complain about your foresight or your irritating ability for being right. Instead I shall lie here and enjoy myself.” Propping his head on his arms Ezio saw Leonardo shake his head.

“I am impossible? Ezio Auditore ever since you entered my life you have been an impossible force of nature. Not that I regret an hour of our acquaintance. Now I shall leave you with Alberto and Agnese. They will take good care of you.”

Fear and excitement spiked once more and Ezio wanted to beg Leonardo to remain. His friend clearly understood for he came over. Hands calloused from carving wood, manipulating metal and long hours of drawing, writing and painting stroked his head just like a mother would.

Ezio swallowed hard, letting him. He needed an Alpha’s reassurance, an Alpha’s comfort. Leonardo was like family and secretly Ezio called him his family Alpha. He had never told Leonardo from a fear of submitting to weakness and unsure how his friend would feel about being considered family.

Now it seemed Leonardo might feel the same.

“I shan’t be far Ezio. Alberto is a good man with a good Alpha. He has suffered from poor treatment by family until meeting his Alpha. He will guide you into beginning to accept yourself. Agnese is a lovely lady; she will tend to you and never breathe a word to any soul living or dead. I wish I could do more, but…”

“You are doing enough my friend,” rasped Ezio. Tears were welling up and his throat was swelling with emotion. He yearned to say Alpha, but still could not. Frustration mingled with his happiness that Leonardo loved him enough to do all this.

Leonardo brushed hair from his face. His own voice was suddenly thick, “Alas if I could do more I would. I will keep La Volpe company as he worries for you too. We will heed Agnese’s advice on food and keep stocked up.”

_The Borgia guards._ The memory stirred and Ezio was panicked.

“Do not leave without La Volpe!” It was a mere choked whisper but Leonardo nodded.

“I will not. Now rest Ezio.”

Did Leonardo understand what he wanted to say but couldn’t? Ezio hoped so. In lieu of speech, Ezio summoned his courage and turning his head, rubbing his nose over Leonardo’s wrist, inhaling the Alpha’s scent. Dislodging one arm from under his head Ezio casually laid it over his chest looking appealingly at Leonardo.

A murmur of surprise and happiness met his actions and Leonardo smiled so happily that Ezio closed his eyes so as not to let his tears fall. His Alpha gently gripped his proffered wrist and then sniffed it.

It was too much yet not enough. Head spinning from relief, happiness and anxiety at allowing himself this, Ezio was equally relieved and distressed when his friend let go.

Standing back Leonardo said nothing more just nodded. Ezio felt understanding pass between them and was able to relax a little as his friend left. Maybe one day he could say the words, but Ezio needed to learn further acceptance of being an Omega before he could that.

Until then, at least he had acknowledgement from the Alpha he had long privately considered his family.

~ *~

_8th January 1500_

His heat was fully upon him. Ezio wasn’t sure he would survive as the heat was so intense. He felt as if he was a furnace and his insides were the fuel burning up.

Shutting his eyes as a wave of near painful pleasure rolled through him, Ezio cried out, voice hoarse. Hands twisted in the sheets, coverlet long discarded. The muscles in his arms bulged as he gripped the sheets and strained against the pleasure. His back arched and Ezio planted his feet on the bed. Slick was escaping from his bottom and leaving the bed a mess. By twisting, his slick now coated his backside, his lower back and thighs.

His blood was racing, screaming for him to _do something, to answer this thrumming need, to summon his Alpha with his shrieks._

Expect he had no Alpha and Ezio had never wanted one. Though currently he would gladly accept one if it would stop the pain from how his stomach was rolling, aching at not being filled. The furnace of his body was burning hotter and demanding the quenching drink of water…an Alpha to be precise.

“How…do you manage to survive?” Ezio forced out as the wave passed temporarily, collapsing back on the bed.

A delicate hand wiped his forehead then left briefly before returning with a damp washcloth.

A sweet voice, full of concern answered him. Ezio turned to blink at Alberto. Dark brown hair was tied back from a weary yet pretty face. Eyes a deep brown studied him kindly.

“Normally a heat is not so bad. Unfortunately you have repressed your heats for so long that it is like unleashing a river from a dam. The torrent is terrible until it eventually passes.”

“Then I am to be subjected to this forever? For daring to try and live my life?” Ezio rasped.

Alberto smiled tenderly, wiping clean his backside and thighs which was embarrassing. Putting down the cloth he picked up a glass bottle, which he unstopped and poured oil onto his palms.

He rubbed them briskly together then began massaging Ezio’s legs and arms. The soothing affect was wonderful and the smell was relaxing.

“I do not believe you will always suffer so Ezio. The initial cleansing of the body is always harsh. Yes,” Alberto laughed sadly, “I have seen other Omegas deny themselves as you have. Their reasons like yours are understandable, but have always ended up harming them.”

For a moment Alberto fell silent, his eyes were sad and Ezio knew he was recalling tragic situations. He stayed quiet sensing Alberto’s grief. Finally Alberto roused himself with a small upturn of his lips.

“By suppressing your heats you may have suffered less of the consequences, but you were so slowly poisoning yourself. Thankfully it can be reversed and once your body settles into a routine you will be able to enjoy your heats.”

“I never wished to be constrained by society.” Ezio had to defend his choice, for while Alberto was not judging him he felt the need to support his decision for years.

Alberto nodded as his hand turned him over and began working on the tired muscles of his lower back. Ezio groaned in appreciation.

The sweet Omega said quietly, “My family loathed my status as an Omega and I hated my weak body for years. Yet I did not desire or yearn to be a solider or banker. I always wanted children, but my family’s derision left me believing such desires were weak, pathetic and I was a waste of a child.”

Ezio wanted to be sick. “They should not have hurt you. Merda! So we cannot win: if we wish for a husband and children that is to be mocked, but if we wish to work like an Alpha that is deemed unnatural and perverted and if we want anything in-between! What splendid choices!”

The soft hands petted him.

Alberto’s voice was lower, “Indeed Ezio. Yet it took my Alpha teaching me that I deserved love and my being an Omega was something to be celebrated not derided. It was a long process Ezio Auditore, but I finally came to the point where I was happy to be an Omega.

“I understood I wasn’t a curse, or weak or stupid. Rather my husband showed me how strong I was to survive my family’s contempt; how by enduring a heat every month I was as strong as any Alpha. He showed me by his devotion and tenderness, by listening to everything I said and weighing it with the same sincerity he offered Alphas and Betas that my opinion was worthwhile.”

Ezio was overwhelmed and turned his head again to catch Alberto’s eye. The Omega was crying, but they seemed to be silent tears of happiness.

“I did not know such Alphas existed.”

“They do, alas one must be fortunate enough to encounter one.”

“A big risk to take.”

“It is, but Agnese and I work hard now in a system of Omegas to offer help and support to all our kindred, including Beta women or abused Alphas – for they too exist. Even if their husbands or wives are cruel we try and give them some light in their lives.”

Alberto finished and began washing his hands. Ezio carefully turned over - he could feel his body beginning to thrum again so another intense bout would soon start. First, he had to understand what Alberto was saying.

“This support brave Alberto…does it work?”

“Like all things it has its failures but we cannot allow those to stop our good work. We merely try and improve our methods.”

Ezio nodded. “My work is the same - I cannot permit failures to prevent my continuing the fight.”

“Then do the same for yourself Ezio.” Alberto’s tone was urgent, eyes bright.

“You need not ever submit to an Alpha if you have no desire to, but know this. An Alpha who loves you and who you love will not sneer at your submission…they will cherish you and ensure you receive pleasure and love in equal measure. I sense your will is implacable. Use it to choose wisely and help your heart to feel this knowledge. If you do not, then more pain will follow.”

“I do not need an Alpha to survive my heats?” Ezio was bewildered. He had always thought it inevitable. How else could any suffer this torment?

Alberto laughed and he was joined by Agnese who had returned with fresh sheets and sustenance.

She was short and plump, her ebony hair rich and thick. Ezio had liked her immensely and still did. Her jovial approach to life was a pleasure to watch and be drawn into. Agnese enjoyed being an Omega and frankly went about life as if being an Omega was merely incidental, but being a good _person_ was far more vital.

It was a compelling method of living life that Ezio wished he had.

“Of course not Ezio Auditore; what foolish, yet reasonable ideas, you cling to, my dear. Alphas would have you believe that, but you are living proof you can survive without an Alpha. Now,” she sat on the spare chair by the bed grinning widely.

“They would make you believe otherwise, but you may be friends with Alphas, but have none for your heat. There are ways to live through a heat with great pleasure to you, without resorting to good for nothing Alphas.”

“But,” Ezio couldn’t complete his sentence. Merda. This knowledge was confusing, exhilarating and even forbidden. Ezio liked it but a small part of him was regretful. One did not need an Alpha to go through a proper heat.

Why was he sad? It wasn’t as if he had an Alpha in mind. In fact this was news he would have welcomed at twenty let alone at thirteen and now at forty close to forty one it was magnificent news.

However, an image of La Volpe hovered in his thoughts, unbidden. His belly twitched and Ezio felt the slightest seeping of wetness.

Alberto took pity on him, guessing by his expression his thoughts. Ezio considered recruiting him to interrogate people. The Omega would be better than most of the Alphas he commanded quite frankly.

“You can want and need Alphas without feeling weak Ezio. Do Leonardo and La Volpe think less of you for being an Omega? Do you feel weak with them?”

Ezio closed his eyes as he considered Alberto’s questions. The answer was so easy he sighed. He could feel the truth to his bones.

“No they do not.”

“Then do not be afraid to want them or need them. They will only ever wish the best for you. I advise you to explain your concerns honestly with them, for they aren’t psychic. Allow them to also speak freely so together you can forge relationships on mutually understood terms, and be prepared for mistakes from all sides. Then you can move on without bitter recriminations. Please, for your sake friend.”

Ezio clasped Alberto’s hand and did the same with Agnese. “I will try Alberto and Agnese, but it won’t be easy.”

Alberto smiled, “We know, but do not rush either.”

“They will show you in actions their love,” murmured Agnese, comfort in her glance.

“I know for they are stubborn that way.”

“How tragic to meet loving Alphas!” Alberto’s tease broke the tense atmosphere and Ezio laughed then gasped as his body trembled.

“How about you show me how to pleasure myself?”

“Of course,” said Alberto. “You may find it difficult to accept that you should feel pleasure during your heat and that you enjoy it. Try and not focus on that too much. Just _feel_ and your emotions and acceptance will gradually come.”

Agnese stood. “I shall leave you two then. Don’t be too loud as my nerves are delicate. Any messages Ezio?

Ezio snorted even as his body felt a warning wave crest and go. Agnese be shocked? It was more likely for Cesare to become an Assassin indeed.

“Check Leonardo will not leave and see if La Volpe has fetched my oranges.”

“Ah your mysterious obsession with oranges. Now there’s an Alpha devoted to you. He has been running about like a madman for a day on this mission.”

A thrill went through Ezio at the thought and he licked his lips. “Thank him for me please?”

“I’m sure to, farewell for now both.”

With that she left and Ezio wanted urgently to ask how she would thank the fox.

“Now,” remarked Alberto amusedly, “cast aside La Volpe if feasible and look at this device. It can bring _much_ pleasure.”

For the first time in years, after visiting brothels where he saw all kinds of exotic pleasures Ezio went red. A highly smoothed phallus was being held up. It was large and sent a quiver through his belly. With a smile his companion reached for the oil.

Ezio grew wetter and watched awed.

“The oil is not really needed, but I think you should feel it first so you know what is going inside you. Here,” a small bit of oil was poured into cupped hands. “Just run your hands over this and inspect it as much as desired.”

Ezio wanted to crawl under the coverlet if it were here. Yet a greater part screamed at him to touch and give himself this. He had never felt a penis beyond his own.

This wasn’t real and he was oddly disappointed, but relieved. Fighting against his senses warning him not to give into this weakness Ezio made a decision. He was going to have that inside him – after all, it wasn’t a real Alpha so what danger did it offer? No attachment to a stupid, cruel possessive Alpha, but simple pleasure and relief from his painful heat.

Eager to tame his heat or at least ride it out with joy and not agony, Ezio with shaking hands touched the phallus. It was warm from where it had been placed by the fire.

Shock travelled through him and Ezio began exploring.

The phallus was made from ivory with ornate decoration. It was rather handsome to look at. Ezio wasn’t entirely sure if it was realistic with the gold inlays, but at least it was nice to look at and touch. The warm ivory was pleasant to the touch and the oil helped to slide Ezio’s unsure trembling fingers down the shaft.

Ezio’s breathing became harsher as he relished in the girth of the phallus and the heat captured from the fire. His body shuddered as a wave of pleasure rolled through him and Ezio closed his eyes, imagining how the thickness would feel inside.

Alberto’s fingers closed over his and Ezio half-opened his eyes. Alberto was smiling.

“Allow me Ezio.”

Wondering, Ezio watched as Alberto picked up a pillow. Understanding dawned when Alberto started nudging him. Obeying, Ezio lifted his hips to let the pillow be positioned underneath. His hips were raised up and legs spread, Ezio felt horribly exposed. He wished he wore his bracer.

_What a stupid thought. Alberto will not harm me. There are no Alphas, just me and him._

Ezio swallowed his anxiety and relaxed as much as possible.

Alberto kindly waited for his nod, and then he once more put his hand over Ezio’s and guided the phallus to Ezio’s entrance. The Assassin propped himself on one elbow to gain better leverage and sight. Ezio’s breathing picked up as he felt the ivory nudge against his weeping entrance.

“Ready?” asked Alberto, voice soft.

“I will be Alberto.”

“Ah your courage and resolve are admirable.”

Ezio was embarrassed, “I have waited long enough. Help me Alberto.” The plea was quiet and Ezio was slightly ashamed that he had to ask. Alberto did not judge however and simply _pushed_.

Ezio gasped, mouth sagging open. The ivory was glorious, sliding into his slick passage as if it had been waiting for the opportunity. His body shuddered and clenched around the object and Ezio moaned at the ache that spread through his loins, but this ache wasn’t merely painful but mingled with pleasure.

Ezio placed his free hand over his twitching belly and massaged it. Oh damnations. That was even better. Desire pooled there and the next wave was intense curling around the ivory phallus, body thrilling at having something inside it at last.

How would the phallus feel if it moved? Wanting to now very much, Ezio managed to get his left arm working. His fingers clutched at the end of the phallus and tried pulling it out slightly. His body protested as emptiness yawned wide. Yet when he pushed the object back into his bottom, the girth forced open his passage.

The sensation was glorious. The pain was bearable for it crested into immeasurable delight and Ezio cried out. He needed to feel that again so Ezio clumsily began to repeat his actions, whimpering and cursing at the emptiness he suddenly craved for it brought even nicer pleasure when filled.

Ezio could feel the pressure building, the ache in his belly that promised an orgasm. Somehow something was missing and Ezio feared another lonely orgasm that gave no relief. He barely heard the joyful laugh of his companion who suddenly shifted the phallus causing Ezio to arch off the bed.

“What’s…what is that?”

“The little nugget inside you that brings utter pleasure to us,” responded Alberto. “Try again and your passion will be much more satisfying.”

Eager to have a satisfyingly passionate outcome, Ezio managed with two tries to hit that spot that caused his body to shake and want more. Would this be how an Alpha would feel inside him?

The thought was groggy, barely there amid his trembling body. Now, though, in the extremis of passion Ezio permitted the forbidden question and let his mind travel along with the waves rolling through him.

His body was sweat soaked, his slick escaping past the smooth, thick phallus that glided in and out of his eager desperate body. Ezio dreamed of oranges and of La Volpe. Surely he could be forgiven for conjuring the thief in the extremity of his heat?

He was the only Alpha that Ezio had met outside his family Alpha, who he could respect and not dread being deemed less for being an Omega. Not wishing to examine those emotions closely now, Ezio just let himself relax and be caught up in the ache in his arm, the clenching of his bottom and belly; the intensity building until at last the tide broke upon the shore and all reason was banished for the present.

His orgasm was terrific and Ezio collapsed in the aftermath, adrift and for once free of concerns.

~ *~

Heats normally lasted three days, so Ezio’s should have tailored off by the morning of the 11th. However, his body had been so long denied he still suffered minor spells on the 11th until the early hours of the 12th.

So Ezio awoke on the 12th January 1500, sore and exhausted but finally no longer wound as tightly as a crossbow.

The morning had been spent bathing properly at last, with Agnese gently washing his hair and beard, while Alberto cleaned his body. Ezio would have protested but after a heat spent in their company, it seemed silly to begin to be shy. Thus, he relaxed and permitted the pampering.

He barely recalled his dreams during his heat, beyond his fleeting dwellings on La Volpe. The images that drifted across his mind as he soaked in the pleasing warmth brought a red flush to his cheeks. Ezio mused when he would stop blushing like a delicate flower and actually behave like a forty year old trained assassin.

Apparently no time soon if his reactions were anything to go by. Sighing, Ezio opened his eyes and asked his companions, “Does it become easier?”

Agnese wrapped a towel around his head to help dry his hair. “Accepting who you are, Ezio?”

“Yes.”

“The answer is up to you Ezio,” she replied as she came around the bath tub with a larger towel.

Alberto shrugged; his bare shoulders and arms glistening with water where Ezio had splashed water accidently when moving in the overfull tub.

“You must work to accept yourself my friend. You have begun the process, whether you continue is up to you. Just remember what I said.”

“To talk to La Volpe and Leonardo?”

Alberto helped him stand and get out as Ezio fumbled with the towel.

“Yes, that, but most of all you need to decide if acceptance is what you want.”

Ezio didn’t hesitate. He had an opportunity during his quiet moments to consider and he was tired of hiding. It helped he would like to experience pleasure like that again without further harm to his body.

“It is.” Ezio rubbed himself dry. Alberto assisted with another towel as Agnese brought over fresh clothes.

“I had better begin by talking to La Volpe, I think Leonardo and I can wait.”

He missed the amused smile exchanged between his companions as he dressed as hastily as his sore body would permit. Once changed he allowed his hair and beard to be trimmed and brushed so he looked presentable; Ezio finished by donning his bracer with hidden blade and a light sword. His lower back still ached slightly from days of spent in heat and wringing orgasms from his body, but Ezio felt remiss without his weapons.

Then he went in search of La Volpe.

~ *~

He found the thief in the small enclosure his bedroom window overlooked. He must have only just entered for Ezio had not seen him when leaving his quarters. Leonardo had grinned at him and they had embraced, before the artist whispered where La Volpe was hiding.

Grateful for his friend’s perceptions, Ezio gathered a tray of wine with bread and cheese and ensuring his cloak was secure went outside.

“La Volpe?”

The thief turned and grinned widely.

“Ezio! Are you well?”

“Apart from soreness and weariness, yes I am.”

The lean thief hurried over, but instead of taking the tray which Ezio thought he might do, he merely fell into step until they reached the bench.

“I thought you might take the tray from me,” commented Ezio, curious on his friend’s reticence.

“Would you have liked me to?  Was worried you might think I considered you weak.”

“Ah, am I so sensitive then? I am sorry friend.” Ezio felt guilty and watched his friend anxiously. He did not wish this to be another complication of his deceit.

La Volpe however surprised him. “No Ezio my friend, you are not. After everything you have gone through it is a natural concern. Tell me truly, how do you fare?”

Ezio relaxed at his friend’s assurances. Pouring wine for them both Ezio took a sip before speaking his mind.

“To be very honest my friend, I am confused. I…I eventually enjoyed my heat…” Ezio couldn’t quite meet La Volpe’s gaze, but a steady hand squeezed his arm then stayed, a welcome support.

“It was strangely wonderful, exhilarating. Yet to lose so much control to an Alpha does terrify me, but perhaps in time with the right Alpha that will change.”

“Do you have an Alpha in mind then?”

The question was calmly asked, though there was odd undercurrent Ezio couldn’t immediately identify.

“Leonardo, perhaps?”

Ezio burst into laughter.

“Leonardo? Oh goodness no. He is my family Alpha…oh.”

“What is it Ezio?” Strong hands gripped his arms and he was brought around to meet La Volpe’s alarmed expression. Eyes full of concern assessed him.

Ezio stared helplessly at La Volpe, in turmoil. “That is the first time I have been able to say that aloud.”

Understanding dawned as well as relief. The thief cautiously embraced him and Ezio quickly put his arms around his friend.

The hug was gentle, yet the strength under the softness was present in the lean muscular arms and the powerful back Ezio rested his hands on. The strength layered under gentleness was more comforting than a fierce embrace and Ezio allowed the feeling of safeness to envelop him. La Volpe’s scent was wonderful and soothing: musky with a very pleasant citrus flavour underneath it that Ezio would have remarked upon, if he wasn’t enjoying being held so much.

His friend remained quiet, just _being_ there for him. Eventually Ezio’s mind calmed and he shifted. La Volpe’s arms slid away, but Ezio hoped they would embrace again. He needed his friend.

La Volpe spoke quietly, “When you are ready I suggest saying that to Leonardo. Does he know?”

Ezio nodded. “Yes, we came to an agreement on that non-verbally. I feared it would take longer to be able to say it aloud.”

A chuckle met his musing. “Our emotions are not easy to assess or grasp sometimes and you have been through much. I am gladdened Leonardo is your family Alpha by mutual agreement. If you need my services in informing him verbally you need only ask. He will be delighted.”

“Thank you my friend.” Ezio tucked away the strange joy lacing his friend’s remarks. Why had La Volpe been so…odd when asking it was Leonardo and so happy it wasn’t?

As it was, he dare not purse. The embrace had brought into stark relief the less than innocent dreams he had had of his friend during his heat. Ezio decided to return to a point he wished to settle.

“La Volpe, about us. I know you said nothing need change, but my friend it must. I am an Omega and do not wish to hide anymore. That means we must learn a new way of interacting.”

La Volpe frowned then spoke carefully. “Ezio Auditore, I assure you, my opinion on you has barely altered. I still consider you the best assassin, the best person I have met. You are courageous, loyal and caring. You can be fierce one moment yet gentle in another; merciless and merciful. My only change in opinion is that you are stronger and braver for carrying this secret and finding your place as an Omega among Alphas. Ezio…”

La Volpe stood and so did Ezio. The thief met his gaze squarely, eyes sincere voice full of promise. “We naturally shall be careful of your heats and if you require a rest from me or other Alphas then please say so. Yet I hope that our new understanding will allow us to be closer with fewer secrets. If you ever need a place to stay during a heat, I assure you I shall create a place within one of my hide-away locations, where you will be treated like a prince. No Alpha, including me, shall be permitted near you unless _you_ desire.”

The wily fox knelt on one knee and solemnly proclaimed, “I swear this to be true, as La Volpe, head of the thieves’ guild. It is said. Ezio Auditore, can you trust in my words?”

The declaration nearly caused Ezio to cry _again_. He would be grateful when the last lingering effects of his heat lifted. After years of deceit he had discovered beside Leonardo another Alpha worthy of confiding into. Ezio did not doubt his friend’s promise. When La Volpe spoke in such a manner he meant truth. His lies were wholly different.

Taking command of his emotions, Ezio bent down to seize a hand and drag his friend up to his feet.

“Yes I do, my friend, La Volpe. The way may not be easy, but with you by my side and Leonardo I cannot fail. My family will be grateful to know I have been freed.”

La Volpe laughed and it was lovely. Ezio joined in, full of happiness.

“Well, you Assassins do believe in freedom. It is my pleasure to school their Master in the definition of it.”

“Bastard,” said Ezio without warmth. “Just give me time my friend.”

The mix of teasing and seriousness left them both smiling yet solemn.

“Of course Ezio. When you are rested however, are you willing to train? I know you must be itching.”

“You know me too well, La Volpe.”

“I try,” said La Volpe bowing in an exaggerated flourish. Laughing again, Ezio directed them to the bench.

As he picked up bread and cheese Ezio’s eyes widened. “Oh La Volpe, I thought I smelled citrus fruit on you when we embraced?”

La Volpe was astonished. “Are you part hound, my dear Ezio? Very well, Master Auditore.” La Volpe put a hand into a pocket and withdrew two plump looking oranges.

“Here are your oranges I spent hours trying to find.”

Ezio did not take his eyes off the oranges. “Thank you La Volpe, I swear I shall go easy on you in our training.”

“I am not naïve Ezio, though I must ask: why the obsession with oranges?”

Ezio took the two oranges and began peeling hurriedly, delighting in the pith sticking under his nails and the juice already leaking over his fingers.

“It began with my first heat – didn’t I mention it to you?”

“Ah yes, I recall though I hadn’t realised such a strong impression had been made.”

La Volpe sat in thought watching him eat. “What was the name of that gentleman?”

Ezio felt a rush of disappointment. The oranges were splendid but not matching his memory. Alas, for their scent only moments prior had matched his memory. Why the difference?

“Hmmm? Oh it was Signore Rossi, but I haven’t been able to track him down with one thing and another.”

“A pity, but we shall see.”

“Hmmm?” Ezio had been distracted licking the juice off his fingers. He glanced up and saw the pleased gaze of his friend. Ezio’s belly clenched and he fought the urge to blush.

“Nothing my friend, how are the oranges?”

“Almost there…I was _sure_ with their scent.”

“There is time Ezio,” La Volpe reassured him as he handed over a handkerchief.

Ezio nodded sadly and turned his thoughts to Machiavelli.

“Were you able to inform Machiavelli that I was delayed?”

“Yes, but I did not share the true reason why, which has made him suspicious. I am certain he has sent Assassins to watch over Leonardo’s house. However, they have kept back and while my thieves are not assassins, your followers have stayed distant to prevent unnecessary engagement. What are your plans concerning Machiavelli?”

This was a matter on which Ezio had dwelt long upon, with much frustration. The benefits versus the disadvantages of telling his ally had weighed heavily on Ezio in the bouts of reprieve he had. Eventually, worn down by them Ezio had delayed the decision until this morning.

Realistically he could hardly continue to hide now he decided no longer to deny himself. Nor did Ezio believe it wise to dally with his herbal suppressants again after the toll they had taken on his body. He would take herbs to help alleviate his heat every now and then but otherwise he would prefer to enjoy his life and no longer fight against his nature.

Accepting himself would be a difficult battle and Ezio would rather know who was on his side and who wasn’t. Perhaps…just perhaps, there were other Omegas his revelation could aid, just like the ones Alberto and Agnese assisted. It was worth a try for his sake and for any after him.

“I must inform him of my true nature, though it worries me how he will react. He has not spoken overly highly of Omegas, but I cannot allow that to stop me. I have thought and acted unjustly towards my fellow Omegas as well and it took forgetting my herbs to bring about a change in disposition. Maybe I can change his as well.”

Ezio sighed and flexed his wrist so the hidden blade slid out. He examined it in the weak sunlight. “Whatever happens he must know since I no longer desire to hide. As for my fellow Assassins…”

“They will support you even through their shock,” finished La Volpe without any doubt. He smiled at Ezio’s startled expression.

“I have seen the way they behave my friend. Their loyalty is without question and even if they don’t fully understand why you kept your nature secret, they will accept you. Ezio Auditore, many of them have been saved by you and raised to work for the light concealed in the shadows; they will not abandon you.”

Ezio coughed to clear his throat. “My friend, your way with words is legendary. Thank you.”

La Volpe chuckled and shrugged.

“It is just my method of lulling you into a contented state before our training session, for while my words and statements are true, I can still take advantage of them.”

Ezio snorted. “Ah it is too late to pretend you do not have a soft heart when required my cunning fox. As for training, we shall see how out of shape this sore Assassin is in comparison to a springy fox.”

“Ha! Rest fast Ezio then so we may put our bodies to use instead and settle this debate.”

Ezio smirked, finally feeling more like his self-confident persona. Drinking more wine he resolved to ask about the Borgia guards during their training.

~ *~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have more Ezio and La Volpe bonding, a discussion on the Borgia interest in Leonardo and a meeting with Machiavelli who will learn the true reason for Ezio’s delay.
> 
> 1.) All I can say, searching for dildos in 14th century Italy was…interesting and thank goodness for private browsing! 
> 
> 2.) Hopefully having oranges in January in Italy isn’t too incorrect, but my research into the orange seasons suggested they differed depending on type. So January didn’t seem too far out of place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the magnificent rae_fa! :)

- **  
**

_12 th January 1500 – Rome_

Ezio carefully went through his daily regime of loosening his muscles while he waited for La Volpe to appear. It was rarely a good idea to fight without preparing your muscles and after days spent in his first ever proper heat since childhood, Ezio wished to ascertain that his limbs, back and head were in good condition, before he threw his body through a rigorous training session.

They were in Leonardo’s back room after they had decided sparring in Leonardo’s garden wouldn’t be ideal. The artist had tidied the room of most of his materials, but had warned them both that if Ezio was hurt during this foolish battle he would be very angry. Neither man doubted that and La Volpe had said he would be careful. The cunning fox actually looked rather impressed and wary so Ezio, while annoyed and moved by his friend’s worries, decided he would recruit Leonardo if he ever needed to nettle the fox.

Against one wall was a flanged mace, which Ezio was proficient with along with his swords, staffs, blades and various other weapons.

Ezio stretched, savouring the slight ache and continued gently warming up his muscles. Finally he felt ready and taking a run around the room Ezio watched La Volpe enter with a smile. He hurriedly examined Ezio who repressed a shudder. The glance was guarded concern and…an emotion that Ezio wished had lasted longer so he could uncover its identity.

“Are you ready Ezio?”

Ezio grinned as he rolled his shoulders.

“Yes, La Volpe. It shall be good to feel the weight of a sword in my hand once again.”

La Volpe removed his cloak.

“Are we using heavy weapons or that interesting looking flanged mace?”

“Swords first then mace.”

La Volpe laughed and said, “You are blood thirsty Ezio.”

“And Omegas aren’t meant to be?”

La Volpe threw his head back with an even louder laugh. Taking up his sword he caught his gaze and said half seriously, half in jest, “Very frequently during my long life the most blood thirsty people I have met are Omegas.”

Ezio felt the hot flush in his cheeks, “My apologies friend.”

“There was no offence taken Ezio, but I hope we can move on eventually.”

“I have always understood fighting so a session together will assure me of your feelings.”

“Ezio, Ezio, I think I will have to educate you on less violent means of expressing emotions,” teased La Volpe as he deceptively relaxed his posture.

Ezio raised an eyebrow as he swiftly drank in his friend’s placement and the grip on his weapon. He quickly recalled fighting alongside his friend to help in his first move. To underestimate La Volpe usually resulted in death and while that wouldn’t be the outcome here, Ezio had no desire to suffer due to stupidity.

“And how will you do that old friend?”

Ezio darted forward causing La Volpe to block his move in haste. Instantly La Volpe pushed and Ezio jumped back, disengaging so he could catch his balance.

La Volpe’s eyes were clear and bright as he studied Ezio. The thief darted forward when he saw Ezio hadn’t been hurt and after a few passes: Ezio ducking, keeping to the balls of his feet and successfully kicking La Volpe’s ankle; his friend was comfortable to use his full repertoire.

Ezio appreciated the careful assessment for it showed La Volpe cared. The act warmed him deep inside. The fact, however, that La Volpe then proceeded to unleash his full abilities upon the Omega afterwards proved to Ezio that his friend’s words and actions were aligned. La Volpe saw him as a capable warrior otherwise he wouldn’t strike so fast nor throw punches where convenient.

It recalled their exchange in the garden and the declarations which had left Ezio nearly crying from the joy they had brought. Now the rush of happiness was tinged with a yearning. It was more potent than his desire filled fancies during his heat.

Ezio felt alive with a consuming yearning to have La Volpe look at him as he did in the garden – that mixture of heat and utter determination for Ezio to believe in his friendship, to trust in the respect La Volpe held for him.

Rolling from La Volpe’s sweep Ezio kept his mind focused on the fight even as he thrummed with his new state of mind. La Volpe was slender yet powerful and Ezio’s mouth was dry as he remembered the strength in his friend’s arms. He wanted to experience their embrace and Ezio realised with sudden shock to hug again as often as possible.

La Volpe crossed blades and Ezio smirked ere hooking his foot behind La Volpe’s leg and tripping them both. Coming out in a neat roll Ezio met La Volpe’s sword and used momentum to throw his friend across the room. The ghostly scent of oranges followed Ezio as he stood.

 _Too many – or too few – oranges at breakfast Auditore,_ chided Ezio.

La Volpe laughed and sprang to his feet.

“It is good to spar with you Ezio. I am glad you are truly over your heat.”

Ezio swallowed his thick emotions and spoke lightly, “The pleasure is shared fox. Thank you for this. My heat was a shock so I am relieved my recovery hasn’t dulled my senses.”

“If a cold can’t slow you down, I doubt your heats can.” La Volpe bowed then said seriously, “Even if you were out of shape my thieves and your assassins would protect Rome until you were yourself again.”

His friend was impossible. How could he so good and uncomplicated? Ezio was relieved that they could still just be La Volpe and Ezio, thief and assassin, Alpha and Omega – _friend and friend_.

“You have a skill in making me want to cry you evil fox.”

The Alpha looked worried. “That is not my intention.”

Ezio rolled his eyes, “No, but that is nature and I shall simply get used to it. Perhaps with a few consoling hugs I shall survive.”

Had he truly said that? Yet before he could fully panic and frankly run out to fight any Borgia guard he could find, La Volpe coughed and said in a strangely thick voice, “Payment by embrace? I think I can afford that.”

Ezio managed a strangled “thank you”.

His friend had saved him from Borgia guards, from a lifetime of misplaced anger and helping Ezio to free his shackles so he could _be_. Now his friend had saved him once more, from his struggles to accept these new feelings and sensations.

Gratefulness merged with the profound yearning inside him and as Ezio rubbed a hand over his mouth and beard to gain a moment to gather his composure, he came to an abrupt realisation.

Ezio recognised the swirling tide filling him and pulling him towards La Volpe. In a muted fashion he nurtured similar emotions towards his family. The feelings were different, the currents bringing him to different shores, but for both he carried a deep yearning to be near, to know they were well. All of this gathered under the mantle of a fierce abiding love.

Merda…he may…may just love his friend _slightly_ more than a friend.

 _Just **slightly** ,_ Ezio repeated silently, attempting to convince himself.

Shifting his grip on the pommel Ezio personally blamed La Volpe for the mess he was in. It was after all, La Volpe’s fault for being the only non-family Alpha who was equal to Leonardo. Yet this personal affront did not afford Ezio any real protection, as he groped about his new realisation.

_In love, just **slightly** that is!_

Ezio managed not to give into panic as he looked at La Volpe, caught in the eddies of a love that had sneaked up on him.

La Volpe stared back at him, not speaking yet his expression saying much. Surprised, by the thief’s behaviour, Ezio looked closer. La Volpe was equally flustered. A faint pink suffused the Alpha’s cheeks and his eyes seemed brighter, as if he were holding back tears himself. Unusually, the thief was biting his bottom lip and Ezio could only assume that the Alpha was attempting to restrain great emotion.

Ezio wanted to ask, but sensed now was not the time. They were both raw and Ezio was heady, unaided by the elusive citrus scent.

“I think we ought to finish here my friend so we can reconvene with Leonardo to discuss the guards and what the Borgia’s interest may be.”

La Volpe nodded and cleared his throat. “I agree Ezio. I have information on that score,” the Alpha’s voice was unsteady as he spoke.

“We can practise during our journey to meet Machiavelli.”

Ezio did not wish to return to Machiavelli too soon, but knew he must. At least La Volpe would be with him, even if his new…understanding might make it awkward.

“Indeed, shall we meet in an hour?”

A surge of confidence made Ezio grin at La Volpe’s bafflement and he was able to announce, “Do not be so puzzled old friend. I need more time to ready myself after my heat. The situation is…uncomfortable.”

La Volpe picked up his cloak. “I shall respectfully leave our conversation there for I fear any questions will be alarming for both of us.”

“Alphas,” commented Ezio.

“Omegas!” declared La Volpe.

Laughing, the two friends parted on good, (if still shaken), terms.

~ *~

Leonardo rose from his seat to peer out of a window. He was amused by his own actions. Did he truly expect a Borgia guard to be lurking in the shadows? The sunlight showed nothing, but a few crates and the odd merchant transporting their wares. There were no suspicious guards haunting the alley beside his home.

“I thank you for your concern Ezio,” he remarked cheerfully as he turned to face his audience.

Ezio sat next to La Volpe. The Alpha was causally lounging in his seat, but a protective expression hovered on his face whenever he discreetly glanced at Ezio – and he did regularly. Rather surprisingly, the astute Assassin was oblivious to these glances, yet his posture was slightly tense. To Leonardo who knew his friend well, he understood that Ezio was _very_ aware of La Volpe’s presence.

The thief’s devotion to Ezio was certain and Leonardo was sure that it would remain innocent as long as Ezio gave no encouragement. Numerous conversations with a caged La Volpe when not hunting oranges showed that the thief highly respected Ezio and was a good friend. The revelation that he was an Omega had altered their relationship, adding new overtones and permitting La Volpe to pay attention to new feelings developing from those he already possessed.

Walking past his seated comrades, Leonardo went to a lighted hanging brazier full of charcoal. Blowing on the charcoal so that it glowed a deep red colour, he added incense and the frankincense wafted through the room, purifying the air with a sweet scent.

Turning to face his friends, Leonardo relaxed as the incense started clearing the mind. Watching Ezio warmly, Leonardo was gentle yet firm.

“I do not believe the visit to have been anything particularly malevolent Ezio. There have been times where I have had to work on projects for Cesare. This is probably another of those occasions.”

Ezio frowned and leant forward across the table and spoke in earnest.

“You may be right, but I am worried. Cesare must know by now that I live and have reached Rome. My encounter with those guards assures this fact. Perhaps he wishes to find the Apple again or has another device in mind. Please be careful…my Alpha.”

Ezio immediately glanced down shoulders stiff. Leonardo wanted to shout in joy and cheerfully embrace his dear friend, but Ezio needed reassurance not exuberance at this moment. So he walked over and laid a hand on Ezio’s shoulder.

Tenderly Leonardo allowed a finger to stroke Ezio’s neck and slowly his friend relaxed. Brown eyes met his, glistening from unshed tears. Leonardo’s heart beat harder and he wanted to say so _much_ , but such things weren’t needed now. So instead he settled for simplicity.

“My Omega, I shall be as careful as a mouse in the shadow of a lion. La Volpe has kindly offered the services of two of his thieves and I know you will be sending some of your brothers or sisters to me very soon.”

Stopping his administration, Leonardo moved his hand from Ezio’s shoulder to clasp the back of Ezio’s neck. As tender as a mother with her babe, the artist rested his hand, allowing his heat to seep into Ezio’s flesh.

Ezio relaxed. “Bene Leonardo, I feel better. Once I can encounter a heat without feeling like a fledging, I shall investigate this matter more deeply. In the meantime stay cautious and safe – tell Salai to be secretive too, my Alpha.”

His voice was thick as he finished and Ezio coughed.

Leonardo did not comment but met La Volpe’s gaze. The thief smiled, but it was the smile of a ravenous wolf. It said quite clearly that if Leonardo failed as an Alpha, this fox would clean his bones.

It was good to know how much La Volpe cared. Nodding to show he understood, Leonardo then inclined his head to Ezio. His own expression was cold. The artist was a generally non-violent man, however Ezio was an exception. His communication to the thief was simple: break Ezio’s heart and Leonardo would explore La Volpe’s body in a very different manner to usual.

La Volpe actually grinned and held up a hand in agreement. This happened so quickly Ezio did not notice. Thus Leonardo addressed his Omega softly and feeling a bit lighter in spirit.

“My Omega, it is time you left to speak to Machiavelli. His last message was urgent, asking for your whereabouts. I have deflected most of his prying, but he suspects you are here – he just doesn’t understand why yet.”

Ezio sighed and pressed back into his hand.

“I know old friend. I have waited too long. La Volpe?” Ezio looked at the thief. “Are you ready to leave?”

The lean figure jumped to his feet in one fluid motion and bowed. “I am at your convenience Ezio. Speak and I shall be at the door.”

Ezio grinned and some of his confident nature surged forward again. His cheeks were tinged pink and his eyes were bright not with tears, but happiness.

“Who ever said _door_ fox? Leonardo has an attic where we shall make use of the roof.”

“A roof top journey? Are you determined to finish my old bones off?”

Ezio snorted and twisted around so Leonardo’s hand was on his shoulder. The Assassin straddled the chair delicately.

“You are a subtle thief my friend, alas you are _not_ subtle in worrying over a friend.”

“I shall try and remedy this terrible weakness of mine. Careful you do the same.”

Ezio attempted innocence, which was a feat considering he was in heavy Assassin robes, had his blades on and had smoke bombs hanging off his belt. 

“I have no idea what you are referring to La Volpe.”

The thief shook his head and addressed Leonardo, who was finding this exchange rather funny.

“Leonardo, this apparently innocent Omega once had to administer to me after a battle. A moment’s inattention had my leg split open by a nasty arrow. I was fortunate to keep my leg. However, I needed bedrest. This-” La Volpe pinned Ezio with a glare, “-pesky assassin took to barging into my rooms after missions – usually in a mess – on the pretext of dissecting the latest Templar plot.”

Leonardo restrained a laugh as Ezio scowled deeply.

“Somehow during our debates my wound would be prodded; food and drink would be heaped upon me with eagle eyes watchful for every swallow.”

Ezio calmly stood and said coldly, “How tragic was your suffering. Now excuse me as I prepare.”

He strode off and Leonardo laughed as he shook his head at La Volpe. “He’s not truly upset, more embarrassed.”

La Volpe smiled, “I know.”

Bowing, La Volpe said quietly, “He is in safe hands.”

“I know.”

Leonardo did know and believed that fully.

Not an hour later both men were huddled by the opening to the roof in the dusty attic. They waited for Leonardo to give the all clear. Ezio had a bag strapped to his back full of supplies and papers from Alberto. His scarlet cloak was secured over the bag and flowed freely over his left shoulder leaving his right arm free. His white hood was up.

La Volpe wore his brown cloak with hood drawn.

Leonardo popped his head in, face in shadow, sun behind him. “The way is clear.”

“Excellent Leonardo.”

Ezio climbed up and onto the roof, crouching as he surveyed the path with what Leonardo knew must be Eagle vision.

La Volpe appeared on silent feet and crouched.

Ezio turned to look at him and Leonardo saw the barest flicker of a smile. Then his friend stared at him.

“Until next time Alpha.”

“Until next time my Omega.”

La Volpe just raised a slender hand in farewell. Ezio was then up and moving like swift moving water. In a few graceful strides, building up to a run he leapt and landed on the opposite roof. La Volpe followed; the slim thief a flash of brown cloak and leather boots. Together they were two silent shadows in the cold sunlight.

Leonardo observed until they vanished from sight only then returning to his painting with a lighter spirit and hope for his dear friend and Omega.

_May he be happy, he deserves it._

~ *~

Ezio relished his freedom as he ran over the roof tops with La Volpe by his side. His friend was a comfort and a measure against over-exertion. In the first half of their journey Ezio found it tough. His body still ached from his heat and Ezio had to learn to adjust and take it easier while his body warmed up.

La Volpe’s fox sharp eyes saw Ezio’s discomfort and would slow when appropriate or stop altogether. He never gave an excuse or stated the real reason. He merely paused or slowed, either in contemplative silence or chatter.

Those moments were precious to Ezio, especially the lack of excuses. They both knew the truth, which did not need airing. Instead they just did what needed to be done. Relishing their growing understanding Ezio was happy to begin again after a quick stop for lunch.

Putting away leftover bread and cheese and the wineskin, Ezio stood.

“Ready my friend?”

“As always Ezio,” replied La Volpe with a smile.

Climbing back up onto the nearest roof they set off at a faster pace for Ezio’s body was no longer protesting so much. Ezio was learning the new nuances of an Omega’s body after a heat and found he was enjoying learning about his body. His new strengths and weakness were a thrilling discovery.

He hoped he could speak to Alberto about this later. He enjoyed the young Omega’s company. There was also the matter of their underground group – Ezio was going to help in any manner he could.

As they crossed a roof more slowly, mindful of loose tiles Ezio saw a silver flicker. Turning his head and he held his breath. _There!_ A silver light suffusing…Ezio stopped and bent towards the light.

A feather! Excited Ezio walked to the edge of the roof where the light shimmered.

“Ezio?” La Volpe sounded confused.

“What are you doing?”

The thief crouched next to him and Ezio flushed in embarrassment. Yet he couldn’t let the feather go.

Gesturing towards the feather Ezio said, “The feather – I must have it.”

La Volpe searched his eyes with bafflement. Ezio went red but held the curious stare. Eventually, he twitched at the scrutiny and La Volpe shrugged.

“May I ask why?”

“It’s important. Petruccio was collecting feathers before…” Ezio swallowed. He had never explained the reason why, not even to Leonardo.

La Volpe’s expression was sorrowful, without pity just understanding softened by gentleness Ezio did not dare mistake for love – at least love for more than a friend.

“Thank you Ezio.” La Volpe glanced at the feather balanced on the roof beam jutting out from the building.

“We had better get it then!”

Ezio laughed at the teasing edge and stretched out his hand to take the feather. Tenderly wrapping it in silk, Ezio put it into his pouch.

Then they were off, closer for their venture. Gradually however, as they neared Headquarters they were forced to move more slowly as guards filled the roof tops. They succeeded in advoiding most of them for one of the most important tenets of the Creed was not to lead the Templars close to Assassin head or out branches.

It was therefore as the sun was low in the sky when La Volpe suddenly swerved just as they were approaching Assassin Headquarters. Ezio was alarmed and stopped in case of an attack.

“La Volpe?”

“Just a moment my friend!” whispered the thief. The slender man jumped down, landing with a soft thud on cords running between houses. Ezio blinked as he saw what had seized the thief’s attention. A white feather encased in a silvery glow.

The thief plucked it and came running back with a grin. His eyes were bright and questioning as he handed the feather to Ezio.

“I couldn’t have you miss such a beautiful feather Ezio; am I forgiven the delay?” There was another question hidden there and Ezio stared helplessly at the gift and then at his friend.

His chest swelled at the affection shining in La Volpe’s eyes and in the grin that turned up his mouth. It was more than fine. Ezio’s fingers trembled even as his resolve hardened. Had La Volpe done this out of pure friendship or friendship suffused with a deeper more romantic love?

Ezio was not a coward. He was still slightly uncertain of himself as he accepted his Omega heritage, but he would not allow his nervousness to prevent whatever could be between him and La Volpe.

He _needed_ to know what La Volpe truly felt and assuredly the Alpha would not act first without a signal. So inhaling deeply Ezio smiled rather shakily, voice unsteady.

“You are forgiven my friend. Though if you give me more gifts like this I will begin to question your motives, La Volpe.”

Ezio added the feather to the silk cloth and stashed it away, glancing up at La Volpe as he had seen his courtesan friends do at their Alphas and Betas clientele. Gazing steadily at La Volpe from under his lashes, Ezio gathered his courage like a cloak.

“A poor Omega would have to start offering presents of an equal value after all.”

La Volpe nodded mutely then blinked as his brain caught up. Ezio stifled an anxious laugh. Instead he persisted.

“So my dearest friend, I await my next gift with pleasure…or not as the situation may be.”

Unable to maintain their locked eyes, Ezio swirled and bounded off. He heard the patter of La Volpe’s feet and the thief landed next to him. He glimpsed an assessing nervous stare and a quick hopeful smile before Ezio approached the door to Assassin Headquarters.

Secret knocks and passwords later they were being escorted into Assassin Headquarters and to Machiavelli.

~ *~

Machiavelli was waiting for them in the living area where the assassins rested after missions. Ezio recognised all the men and women who were in that room. He nodded at Maria who was leaning against a bookcase speaking to Ronaldo.

They were both Alphas and Ezio highly valued them. Others filled the space, some lounging on cushions eating titbits, drinking, or resting, others on chairs at a table eating. They all stopped and smiled happily when they saw him enter.

“Mentor!” Their cry was joyful, infectious. Ezio smiled despite his anxiety and greeted them with happiness.

Facing Machiavelli however caused his smile to wane. The Alpha was clearly annoyed by his delay and was glaring at La Volpe who calmly stepped to Ezio’s side. The older Assassin’s eyes narrowed and Ezio headed off a confrontation for the two men had never grown to like each other.

“Greetings Machiavelli, it has been some time. Have the Templars bothered you much since…well?”

The tall lean man raised an eyebrow, frustration clouding his features. “Hello Ezio. The Templars have been quiet as we have managed to misdirect them as we regather our forces. We have been waiting for your presence for days.”

A shrewd stare assessed him. Ezio’s nature flared up and he met the challenge with straight back and brazen confidence…even as his stomach clenched.

“What has delayed you?”

“My wounds required healing-”

“You were on your way, though,” interrupted the steely man, “unless those guards you faced had poisoned weapons?”

The assassins were listening and obviously were displeased by how Machiavelli was addressing their well-loved leader.

Ezio decided to cut to the chase. “Thankfully, the guards’ weapons weren’t poisoned. My friend…what I have to say is difficult.” Ezio saw his Assassins listening openly, Maria gazing at him in support.

“I have lived a lie and the last few days forced the truth to the surface.” Ezio looked directly at Machiavelli who was frowning.

“You must know I lied for my own sake, not to deceive you out of spite or to betray the Brotherhood.  I lied so I could live a life as free as possible, as free as any Alpha. So. Upon waking from my injuries I had neglected to take certain herbs just preceding my injury and during the recovery process. Unfortunately I forgot this fact until faced with the guards. Alas, then my nature surged forth and I would have been in terrible danger if La Volpe had not saved me.”

Ezio smiled wryly and looked at La Volpe who simply inclined his head in acknowledgement.

“As a consequence I was indisposed until today.”

Machiavelli frowned, “Speak plainly Ezio.”

“Can you not guess? The truth…of my deceit…I am an Omega.”

A hush fell, as deep and profound as in a Church and Ezio could see his assassins still and shocked. Their faces spoke of denial yet slowly realisation dawned. Ezio could look no more and gazed upon Machiavelli

His heart was beating fast, tapping against his ribs it seemed in its’ terror. Yet even as Ezio dreaded Machiavelli’s reaction a relief was welling up inside. He had finally revealed his secret and the relief of no longer living a lie was startling. Frightening, astonishing and wonderful – all these emotions washed through him as he waited for a verdict.

Machiavelli’s expression was incredulous, then, as he understood Ezio was serious the furrow on his forehead deepened. His dark eyes grew darker and he leant forward. He sniffed delicately and Ezio remained still but rotated his wrists just in case. He sensed La Volpe shift beside him and Ezio knew he was safe.

His friend wouldn’t let him face this alone.

“It’s true!” spat Machiavelli in horror and disgust as he recoiled. The disdain on his features was obvious, mouth an angry twist, face white and fierce.

“You’re a lowly Omega!”

 _That_ Ezio would not accept, especially as he had once thought the same.

“Yes I am an Omega Machiavelli, but that does not make me lowly or weak.” Ezio held out his hand, palm up, in a conciliatory gesture. He had to make Machiavelli understand.

“Please my friend, I know I have lied, but I did so I could live the same life as you: free to choose!”

Ezio glanced at all his assassins who met his gaze steadily, still shocked but beginning to change to…acceptance?

“I was guilty of thinking as you do, but these last few days have shown me how wrong I was. La Volpe showed me the truth. Please…”

“Stop!” hissed Machiavelli, “Stop your lies Omega. You have seduced your way to the top of the Brotherhood and now turned this thief as well.” Machiavelli spared a revolted look at La Volpe.

“Leave Ezio! We will not have you poisoning the Brotherhood any further!”

The anger was expected but the level of vehemence for him – for Omegas in general – was not. Ezio had known Machiavelli wasn’t fond of Omegas, but he had hoped the man would value them as deserving some respect.

Struck into silence, Ezio at first couldn’t gather a rebuttal but he did not have to. La Volpe stepped forward.

“Enough, dog!”

Machiavelli gasped and his body tensed clearly ready to fight.

La Volpe sneered. “I will not fight you Machiavelli, do not fear that, not unless you attack first. No, I shall speak then Ezio and I will leave.”

The fox’s voice was calm and steady yet his body was tense and Ezio could smell the anger rolling off his friend. Again, through it all was that beautiful citrus scent, stronger now as if La Volpe’s pheromones were causing the scent to magnify.

It was soothing and Ezio felt safe again, comforted by La Volpe’s support.

“You have suggested that Ezio seduced his way to the position of Mentor, which is a falsehood.  Through the years he has proven his skill – no other has kept the Borgia at bay and made so many gains. Assassins!”

La Volpe glared at the assembled crowd and Ezio’s brothers and sisters all stood.

“Has this man done anything to sour your loyalty? Has his talents in the field made him a liability? Did he seduce you or save you?”

“No!” was the reply and Ezio fell to his knees at the strident tones.

Maria stepped forward and she was ablaze with fervour. Her voice rang throughout the room. “Master Auditore has fought for all of us and our families, he has trained us and protected us. He has carried us from battles. Mentor…you have done nothing to shame us.”

She ran forward and fell to her knees and gently grasped his hands.

“May I?”

Ezio couldn’t speak, merely nod.

“My brother is an Omega and he is sweet and gentle, no warrior, yet he bears his heats with humility and childbirth more bravery than I could ever do.”

“My sister is an Omega,” declared Rafael, “and she is intelligent and can tie me in knots with her tongue. She is most certainly not a disgrace or underserving because she is an Omega.”

“So, will you abandon Ezio?” cried La Volpe, voice now a roar, face lit up with passion. Ezio was captivated by his friend’s determination.

Maria cried out, “No! Assassins! We stand with our Mentor!”

Master Auditore!” was shouted as one voice over and over again as his assassins flocked to him, forming a circle between him and Machiavelli who was grey with disbelief.

Tears were rising and Ezio had to free one hand to wipe his eyes with a broken sob. His Assassins loved him. The acceptance was nearly too much. Leonardo and La Volpe had been right.

The bastards!

His friend met his gaze and Ezio wanted to say thank you for what La Volpe had done. He had permitted Ezio to have his say, to be strong and only involved himself when Ezio had needed support.

It was as his mother once said, an Alpha who truly cared for him would let him fight his own battles and be silent support. However, when his Omega required support said Alpha would step in as required – and Ezio would do the same for his Alpha.

Strong when the other was weak.

Ezio breathed easily at last, even as he was shaken yet again. Too many people had been right recently for him to be able to do anything bar laugh or cry.

So he did both. La Volpe turned to Machiavelli and said curtly, “Leave Machiavelli, your Brotherhood knows the truth. When you have contemplated the matter you may return.”

Maria embraced Ezio while his Assassins arrayed themselves as a line behind La Volpe directed at their second, cold faced, arms crossed menacingly.

“Go,” hissed La Volpe.

Machiavelli knew when he was beaten and with one last appalled look departed with a swirl of black cloak.

La Volpe re-emerged through the line and knelt too. Ezio laughed and hugged his Alpha close. “Thank you for my gift dear friend.”

The Alpha stilled then laughed too, “You’re welcome friend.”

Ezio found he could suddenly relax.

His Assassins knelt around them and cried or laughed or were joyfully reflectively silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has left kudos and or reviews so far, it is heartening to know so many are enjoying this fic!


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the magnificent rae_fa! :) 
> 
> I am sorry for how long this has taken to get out. :( The last few months have been frantically busy for me: good news mostly, but lots of stuff going on with the family moves (still occurring!). However, I have also been ill and feeling quite run down for a while, including mood wise. I am getting much better now and can say that the final chapters will come much quicker. The final stages are all lined out! Thank you for your patience and for everyone who has commented and/or left kudos and is still reading. 
> 
> ***Also a minor warning for minor references to the game canon Cesare Borgia and Lucrezia Borgia relationship – only a mention, nothing actually physical happens***

_13 th January 1500 – Rome_

A new day dawned upon Assassin Headquarters – a headquarters profoundly shaken by yesterday’s revelations. Machiavelli had left and no one knew whether he would return. The only certainty they held was that he would never betray the Brotherhood.

Yet La Volpe had wisely issued a command to his thieves to watch the crafty man’s movements to ensure he did not spill Ezio’s secret to any other Assassin branches. They would learn in time, but only when matters had settled here and Ezio was comfortable.

Maria – since Ezio was still too overcome by his emotions to act quickly – had given the same command to the Assassins. She was the next in command after both Ezio and Machiavelli, having gained the title of Master Assassin first. Ezio had thankfully confirmed such an order of succession in a coded letter a few months back.

Such foresight had permitted Ezio time to reorganise his emotions and thoughts while his brothers and sisters also adjusted to the news.

Consequently, Ezio found the living area only half full that morning. The Assassins who were off duty smiled up at him before returning to their breakfast or early morning research. Ezio was vaguely amused to notice that most flicked glances his way every now and then to check he was fine.

The loyalty of his men and women filled Ezio with happiness. The freedom that had enveloped him since their open acceptance was beautiful. Ezio’s only regret was in not admitting his secret sooner, for this feeling of lightness and being able to relax and just _be_ , was wonderful. He felt like an eagle fledging that had finally grown into its wings and flown – enjoying the air currents to their limits at last.

Ezio found that a small table had been put aside for him that morning. The quiet assassin who had led him to the table just murmured it was so he had privacy and to speak if he wished for company.

The compassion of his brothers and sisters was humbling to Ezio who was grateful for the opportunity to privacy. It permitted him some time to adjust to the massive changes without fretting about conversation. A good breakfast and accustoming himself to the glances of his assassins was sorely needed before any speeches or orders were given.

As he waited for his food, the smells from the kitchen wafting through the air causing his stomach to rumble, Ezio examined the note he had written that very morning in his bedroom.

_Dearest Alberto,_

_I hope the above is not too intimate for I feel such closeness to you that I must exclaim it._

_So much has happened since I left your presence; much of it good. You will be happy to hear that my opinions on Alphas are very different, indeed, after revealing my secret to my fellows a great burden has departed from me._

_It has left me feeling so happy and so free that I am as light as a feather. I regret not doing this so many years before. I thank you deeply for your part in this and please pass my gratitude to Agnese for her assistance._

_I shall stop there for I can explain in more detail when we next meet. I had promised myself to assist you in your underground efforts to help Omegas, Alphas and Betas enduring difficult or impossible situations. My pledge remains true._

_Once matters have settled more here we must discuss how I can be of assistance._

_While we wait I would be happy to see you if possible. Speak to Leonardo before you write and he will advise you of the safest way of contacting me._

_Before I finish you may just wish to know that my sights are on a certain Alpha. With classic grace I have admitted to myself certain…strong feelings towards him. You may use the word ‘love’ for my emotions and not be wrong._

_Unless I am mistaken he returns my affliction, though how strongly I cannot say yet. My confidence has been given great boost since yesterday so I will endeavour to find out._

_I am equal parts terrified, confused and determined. It is probably a good thing that Leonardo is not here – knowing my esteemed Alpha he probably knows what is going on, (and I shall berate him for not giving me some clue at least), and his well-meaning protection is not what I need just now!_

_So shut your lips to this part of the confession my dear friend._

_I await your reply eagerly._

_Your dear friend (I trust),_

_Ezio_

 

Ezio motioned to one of the Assassins who ran forward, her hair coiled on the top of her head.

“Deliver this to Leonardo; he will know what to do.”

“Yes Mentor!” She bowed slightly, but didn’t leave immediately. Her eyes were a hazel colour and full of admiration.

“Mentor, I just wished to say that I have a friend who is an Omega. Knowing you are one makes me feel that he is safer for it.”

Ezio swallowed hard. “It is good that my revelation will help others.”

She beamed at him and left on silent feet.

“They care deeply for you my friend,” said La Volpe as he dropped into the seat opposite Ezio. A smile made his face appear even handsomer to Ezio. The tenderness in his voice sent a shiver through Ezio.

The wily fox leant over the table, his elbows on the edge, arms folded.

“I hope this will help you in accepting yourself.”

Ezio carefully rested his arms on the table, stretching his arms so his fingers causally brushed one of La Volpe’s hands and arm. He felt the barely perceptible shudder and hope leapt like fire in his belly.

“My friend I cannot describe the happiness it has given me.” Ezio searched La Volpe’s face.

“Everything you and Leonardo have said has come true. Catrina’s words have been granted even more life as well. I do know not everyone will be so accommodating, Machiavelli proved that quite well, but I will persevere.”

Inhaling deeply Ezio steeled his courage. He pressed his fingers into La Volpe’s arm and the Alpha unfolded his arms, leaving his hands on the table, palms up. His face was cautious yet hopeful.

Ezio’s heart was suddenly very loud in his ears, which was rather annoying. Ezio spoke before the noise drowned out his courage.

“I am truly free at last La Volpe and that has made me very happy. Thank you for staying beside me and supporting me with your silent presence and with your actions.”

Ezio paused so he could lick his lips. He wished the servants who worked willingly with the Assassins would arrive with something to drink. Ezio put his left hand on top of La Volpe’s right. The heat was a jolt and they both started.

Both of their cheeks were flushed and Ezio was thrilled. Maintaining eye contact Ezio groped for the package he had placed on the chair beside him. Gently depositing it on the table Ezio plunged ahead with his plan. If he didn’t, the saintly restraint of the thief would ensure that nothing would ever happen.

La Volpe raised an eyebrow before, with a brief expression of reluctance, withdrew his right hand to unwrap the silk. He hissed as a silver feather necklace was revealed. With great reverence he lifted it, running long calloused fingers over the beautiful object.

Ezio wondered how those fingers would run over his skin and pressed his legs together as his belly clenched. Getting wet right now was _not_ a good idea!

La Volpe lifted his eyes to his, wide with wonder at the present.

“Ezio? How?”

“It is a necklace I had made long ago in memory of my brother. I wear it under my robes.” His throat was tight as he remembered his brother and family, but Ezio pushed on.

“My gift to you, dear friend, after the feather you retrieved for me yesterday – for everything you did yesterday and before that. If you accept…”

Ezio could not finish, needing a moment to steady his nerves and instead gazed at the sly fox that had gone quiet. Eyes that seemed to change colour whenever he gazed into them now brimmed with so much emotion that Ezio felt caught in that swirling storm.

“Ezio…I…All my words have failed me so please forgive my lack of eloquence.”

A sharp breath was taken and the Alpha said, “I have always admired you and our friendship is one I have enjoyed immensely. My love is certain, as a friend and now…as an Alpha.”

Those were the words Ezio had hoped to hear and he began to tremble.

“My intentions are honourable. I dearly wish to be your Alpha, but know you will be my equal. Our bonding will be two friends fighting each other to rest when needed.” The Alpha smiled a shaky smile, voice cracking from the weight of love and awe suffusing his speech.

“I will gladly accept and bear such a precious treasure if you can accept my offer above.”

Speaking was difficult for his chest was fit to burst from the affection he held for this impossible Alpha. So Ezio leant across and put his hands on top of his Alpha’s. The Alpha’s hands curled and Ezio cherished the metal feather clasped between their hands.

Stopping so their lips were nearly touching Ezio spoke in a rasping gasp, his emotions too powerful to be able to speak calmly.

“I love you too, La Volpe. I wish to be your Omega, for I know I can just be _me_ with you. As for fighting, I am up for that challenge. Can you La Volpe..?”

Mercifully his Alpha understood and threw honour to the wind. La Volpe closed the distance and they kissed.

Ezio nearly collapsed. He had never kissed an Alpha – the risks had been too high. The brief nervous kisses with Beta men had been few and far between.

_This_ was different.

He _trusted_ this Alpha to not ridicule him afterwards or attempt to control him.

He _loved_ this thief and his thief loved him.

The kiss was short and chaste for suddenly strong arms were suddenly around him and how had La Volpe moved so he was next to Ezio? The Alpha was indeed sneaky. Yet he was grateful.

Then he was being kissed again and their lips were moving. Ezio stopped thinking and enjoyed the sensations instead. Small kisses were littered across his which Ezio tried returning. He was surrounded by his Alpha, their scents washing over them both.

His nose twitched and Ezio’s mind spun, for as now he was so close to La Volpe with all pretences and distractions cast aside, he truly registered his Alpha’s scent.

La Volpe withdrew to murmur, “Ezio,” before kissing him hard.

Ezio drowned in the kiss and the scent for it was the scent he had dreamed of since he was thirteen. Calloused fingers rested on the back of his neck while one hand stroked his back gently. Ezio dug his fingers into the lean back of the master thief and nearly cried out.

_Oranges_ , _the citrus scent engulfed him, soothing his nerves yet enflaming his passion._ _His blood was singing and his belly was twitching. It was those same oranges in Signore Rossi’s garden!_

Giddy with joy Ezio moaned before pulling away long enough to stare into La Volpe’s passionate wide eyes.  His Alpha was panting, face flushed and lips swollen.

“Ezio?” his voice was rough from their kisses and Ezio smiled.

“Hmmm,” and his voice was equally rough. Ezio wanted to laugh and cry at how stupid he had been, at how much time he had wasted. Then again…his mother would argue, as would Leonardo, that no time had been wasted. That the time it had taken was precisely the time it was meant to be.

Still…Ezio ran his fingers over those swollen glistening lips and unable to stop, kissed his Alpha’s cheeks and forehead. Grinning widely at the confused yet happy stare La Volpe was treating him to, Ezio ignored their audience.

He had waited nearly forty one years to be happy and nearly twenty eight to find his Alpha, he could disgrace himself if he so wished. Ezio realised his Alpha was waiting for an explanation.

“You smell of oranges my dear La Volpe, the oranges from Signore Rossi’s garden.”

La Volpe’s eyes widened in understanding. “So I am..?”

Ezio clumsily kissed La Volpe and nodded.

“My Alpha? It seems as if fate has had a hand after all my friend.”

La Volpe shook his head in awe then nuzzled at his neck and suddenly chuckled. “You smell like home Ezio.”

Tugging La Volpe’s head back up, Ezio rested his forehead against La Volpe’s.

“I shan’t say how foolish we have been if you won’t.”

“Agreed my friend, though…do I still need to buy oranges for you?”

Ezio kissed his nose. “Incorrigible and for that yes you do.”

“I live to serve, my Omega.”

Warmth filled Ezio’s belly at the declaration.

“Of course,” said Ezio, “if you think of running, every single Assassin in my brotherhood will be on your tail…and the Templars too. I am sure I can arrange it so.”

La Volpe just grinned. “Does my going to the market to buy oranges count as running?”

“Depending on how long you take.”

“What a threat!”

“Excuse me Mentor?” ventured a cautious voice.

Reluctantly parting, Ezio saw Rafael standing in the forefront with servants carrying their breakfasts behind him.   His eyes were cold and calculating as he observed La Volpe, in contrast to the wary tone he had spoken.

“Your breakfast Mentor…La Volpe.”

“Thank you Rafael.”

“Yes, thank you Rafael,” added La Volpe.

Rafael’s smile was predatory. “We shall speak to you later La Volpe.”

Ezio had the sinking feeling that ‘we’ meant the entire brotherhood. His Alpha just nodded in consent and winked at Ezio once Rafael left. As the servants laid their breakfast La Volpe reassured Ezio.

“Your assassins love you very much. Consider the conversation we will be having as the first step of setting them on my tail.”

“Your brush will hopefully remain intact,” replied Ezio sighing in contentment.

La Volpe, the old fox, merely smirked and shifted so he could eat one handed, his other arm wrapped around Ezio. Ezio mimicked the act and dug hungrily in.

He would have to send a second letter post haste to Alberto as matters had proceeded much quicker than he had hoped.

~ *~

_3 rd February 1500 – Rome_

The courtyard heaved with people. This private palace reserved for the Pope and his children was heavily guarded with a mixture of normal soldiers and the highly trained personal guards the Borgia employed for their individual persons.

It would normally be suicidal to attempt to infiltrate such a heavily fortified palace, even for an assassin, but these were not normal circumstances. Catrina was missing and being held somewhere. The Assassin Brotherhood had to find her…before she was killed or broke under torture.

Leonardo had also been summoned here regularly the past week for reasons unknown, as the risk in contacting the artist was too great – both for the contactor and the Master artist. Lamps shone brightly around the courtyard illuminating the revelry in the main ground, leaving the areas beyond in twilight or black.

Hence a terrible risk had been taken to infiltrate the palace grounds. Ezio crouched in the shadows of a pillar breathing sharply through his nose as he regained his breath. His body ached from the exertion in climbing, sneaking and moving in utter stealth over roof-tops and through corridors.

He had recovered from his first heat as an adult nearly three weeks ago, spending the last two of that period honing his skills. However, he was still adjusting to the minute transformations of living as an Omega. Talents he would have learnt at his mother’s knee and spun into a tapestry rich and full with his abilities, were now being dragged out in his forties.

One of the most vital: functioning around Alphas without going crazy. Ezio had always been aware of the scent of Alphas, yet years of taking suppressant drugs once a month had taken their toll. Ezio could only liken it to suddenly seeing in colour after a life of only seeing grey. The scent of Alphas before had been intriguing but hardly attractive – not even Leonardo’s scent had been fully comforting until…

Well, off the drugs and suffering his heat it was as if his body was washing away the debris of years. Ezio could fully taste and appreciate the subtle pheromones of the Alphas around him. It was intoxicating yet utterly profound. Initially only Leonardo’s and La Volpe’s scents had become pronounced.

Alberto had suggested it was his body somehow cleverly protecting him. Ezio was inclined to agree because after kissing La Volpe it was if a second awakening and liberation had occurred. His mind and body sensed Alpha and began recognising all the Alphas around him.

Ezio had nearly lost his head and jumped on Rafael during a mace fight when he scented the Alpha. Thankfully he had only been nuzzling the assassin and poor Rafael had been understanding and also very kind. Ezio had never been so embarrassed.

Since that incident Alberto had given him perfumed scarves to wear to help dissipate the scent of Alphas. Ezio found that the closer and more intimate he and La Volpe grew the alluring scent of other Alphas diminished in appeal and became less distracting.

Even now he wore a perfumed scarf. Ezio breathed in the fragrant scent of citrus and relaxed. He wondered how it would be once he and La Volpe spent a heat together. The thought had his stomach clenching in hope and fear.

Shrugging off his fear Ezio’s thoughts again drifted.

At any rate, his brothers and sisters had formed even more tightly around him with La Volpe hardly absent, beyond instructing his thieves as necessary.

Alas, today he was not here and Ezio felt a pang at his absence. Desire and fear surged up. Sweat beaded his forehead and Ezio rubbed his bearded chin.

His next heat was soon and he would rather have his fox absent _now_ instead of _then_ no matter his trepidation.

La Volpe had been quietly alarmed at his decision to go, but after a long conversation had consented.

_“You have considered all potential possibilities my dear friend, so while I fear of mischance or the truly unforeseeable arising, I cannot – will not – try and prevent you from going. Just be careful for my sake if not yours. My Omega, go in fortune and I shall see you soon.”_

_“You could order me…”_

_“I am not such an Alpha.”_

_“I know.” His sigh and smile had been sweet with awe and pure joy._

_“As long as I know you have thought matters through and are not throwing yourself stupidly unprepared into battle, then as much I dread seeing you fight I will never order you to stand down.”_

_“Not even pregnant?”_

_“Would you risk your – our – child?”_

_“No of course not.”_

_“Then why ask?”_

_“Because I’m being silly.” A kiss had followed then a fierce embrace._

_“Come back safely too my Alpha.”_

_“I shall Ezio. Find out what is happening with Leonardo and Catrina. Now I must go.”_

_“May the shadows be thick to conceal your work La Volpe.”_

_One last kiss, sweeter than Signore Rossi’s oranges and the thief became one with the shadows._

Thus Ezio was in the palace that housed Lucrezia Borgia, for La Volpe’s spies had discovered she would be present…without her brother Cesare. In his absence Lucrezia was bound to be talkative and upset her brother was not present, but away on a secretive mission most likely visiting a mistress.

Maria and Rafael were with him to assist in distracting the guards if necessary. Breath finally regained Ezio saw his chance. Easing up slowly, his joints aching, Ezio whispered to Maria, “Stay where you are and keep your crossbow aimed. Switch to your bow if necessary.”

Maria nodded and propped her crossbow on the edge of the stone wall. The tip of the bolt was blackened to prevent metal from glinting. Behind them were sleeping guards, artfully hidden and bound, gagged in case they awakened.

Rafael moved so he was beside him. Ezio arranged his scarf and relaxed further. Pulling together all his confidence Ezio felt the thrill of the mission course through his blood. Fears and doubts momentarily aside Ezio recalled how to pretend to be an Alpha and acted.

In the small offering of time he and Rafael scaled down the wall so swiftly no one saw them – all the guards were busy with a minor disruption of a couple arguing. Occasionally life was very fair.

Quickly they were absorbed into the crowd and blending effectively they strolled through quite innocently. Chatting with the other guests enough to not draw notice from either guard or guest, they moved unhindered, maintaining a natural air of merriment.

Shortly Ezio heard the petulant tones of Lucrezia Borgia and then saw her angrily whining to a poor guard. She waved a hand at the nervous guard, who immediately left to answer her demand for wine. In that instance Ezio had an idea. The guard was short like him and inclining his head at Rafael, who took up post outside the little room the guard had ducked into. Ezio then followed the man.

~ * ~

 

“Guard! Do you know that my wine is absolutely dreadful? Where must a man go for an excellent vintage?”

The irritating demand was the last thing he needed. Glancing up, Eligio saw a short man – an Alpha – smiling widely at him. A citrus scent caused his nose to twitch and he realised that the Alpha was wearing a perfumed scarf. The latest fashions bewildered him.

The Alpha was merry despite his displeasure and stepped disturbingly close. This was odd, but then the man clearly was harmless as he was brandishing his wine glass.

“Well? Where is the good vintage guard?”

Glaring at the potentially drunk man Eligio tensed, his mood rather fragile. Lucrezia was being her usual frightening self and he was the poor idiot at her mercy. Yet he held his tongue in case this was stranger was a friend of hers or her brother. Also, Lucrezia had been very understanding about his condition, the normally cruel woman granting him a chance and protection, even from her frankly terrifying brother.

Thus he chose not to prickle the man, instead turning his back to the aristocrat.

“Here, let me pour you a glass,” he said instead. Selecting the same bottle he had just poured a generous portion into a _jug_ for the Borgia, Eligio felt a sudden bump on his head and the world after a brief stab of pain went dark.

~ * ~

Ezio checked the guard was breathing then with some difficultly dragged him upright so he could steal his uniform. It took precious minutes and Ezio feared an interruption. However, during his search Ezio realised something incredible.

This guard was an Omega.

Stunned Ezio ensured the guard was covered.

Ezio emerged to find Rafael still lounging innocently with a glass of wine.

A fast flicker of eyes and Ezio knew Rafael would stay put. The guard deserved that much indeed.

Clutching the jug which Ezio had refilled after the guard had dropped it, he strode to where the blond woman was busy peering at her reflection in a fountain. A wrap around her shoulders protected her from the slight chill in the air.

Here the lamps were few and a twilight atmosphere prevailed though in the corners black reigned; night drawing nigh.

Lucrezia straightened and her gaze was unfocused. “Good man Eligio!” she slurred. Snatching the jug she sat on the fountain edge. Lucrezia eyed him as she drank.

Shifting from one foot to another Ezio faked nervousness though a part of him was – badly so. If his true scent came through…thank heaven Lucrezia was a beta.

“Do you think my brother is seeing a prostitute?” she abruptly asked.

Ezio dredged up a stuttering reply.

“Why…why wh-why would he my Lady? You are very beautiful.”

Lucrezia sneered, her pretty features twisted. “Maybe he prefers dark hair to blond! That bitch Sforza is far too beautiful and conniving for her own good!”

“Surely not my Lady!”

The blond examined him and smiled. “You are sweetly innocent, guard. Beta women can be cunning, I attest to that fact.”

Ezio bowed his head.

“But you are one among women surely? Why would your brother visit this other instead of you?”

“For things your ears aren’t ready to hear naïve one.”

She snorted and then hissed, “I wonder if my brother courts Alphas now as well.”

“My Lady? Why would any Alpha do such a thing?”

Lucrezia glanced at him and said painfully softly, “Oh guard, there are Alphas who desire each other instead Omegas or even Beta women. If you ever marry ensure you do not wed such an abomination.”

_Lucrezia knew he – the guard – was an Omega._ Startled, Ezio nearly choked but hastily nodded staring at the ground. What the hell was going on?

“In this case Cesare seeks to gain his skill in building an impenetrable fortress. Methinks my brother is growing paranoid. Or his lusts finally exceed even our family’s normal passions.”

“Oh I pray it the former my Lady.”

“So do I.” Lucrezia sank into melancholy so Ezio acted swiftly. In seconds his hands were pressing around her throat.

Her eyes flashed as he recognised him.

“Pig, what have you done with…”

“Your guard is safe,” interrupted Ezio, not willing to learn a name so he wouldn’t become involved.

“I do not rape Omegas – or anyone.”

Lucrezia bit her lip and struggled to raise her head, but she was drunk.

“I am surprised you care.”

“Everyone Assassin, deserves a chance,” and there was something like regret and bitterness in her statement.

Ezio wondered if there was a glimmer of redemption in the black soul opposite. Then again, he too killed for a living. He hoped there was a chance of redemption also.

“Then speak quickly so you can return to him. Where is Catrina?”

“The Castel Sant'Angelo.”

Ezio knew of it and nodded. “Do not scream and I shall leave in peace.”

Squeezing a little Ezio added, “I will endeavour to pry Leonardo from your brother too perhaps, Lucrezia Borgia. What say you?”

Ah…jealously worked wonders. Lucrezia smirked. “Yes.”

Ezio released her then hastily retreated to Rafael, shed his guise and they climbed up to Maria and watched. Lucrezia had followed Ezio to the room, but ignored them as they climbed the wall. Instead she slipped behind revellers, silk wrap over her hair and covering her jewels.

A moment later she was supporting the dazed guard. She glanced one time in their direction and merely lifted her skirts, gripped her jug and smiled as she led her secret to safety.

Ezio shook his head and gestured for them to leave. They had what they needed. He was not the only Omega being protected in Rome – not simply by a Templar either. No, by a Borgia. Ezio wished the guard well. Maybe he, like Ezio, would gain a content ending.

He, meanwhile, wanted his Alpha.

 

~ *~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) The heat is in the next chapter, I broke it up due to the length of this chapter! 
> 
> 2.) Eligio is a new favourite of mine along with Alberto :).
> 
> 3.) **VOTING – MOST IMPORTANT:** So, as a thank you for everyone’s patience I thought about offering a vote on baby names? If anyone is interested do comment with which name out of those below you would prefer. (If there isn’t a clear winner, have no worries, there is a plan).
> 
> Boys
> 
> Vespasian  
> Alessandro  
> Petruccio   
> Giovanni 
> 
> Girls
> 
> Benedetta  
> Maria  
> Rosa  
> Giuditto
> 
> 4.) I have changed a few things around from the games, such as how Ezio finds out about Catrina and Lucrezia’s location etc.
> 
> **Extra:  
>  -I am editing Chapter 6 now and if you would like to keep in the loop re: updates please check the following entry [goes to my Dreamwidth] which I will update with my progress for Chap 6 and future chapters:**
> 
> **http://luthienberen.dreamwidth.org/126038.html**


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the magnificent rae_fa! :)  
> Ezio’s heat with La Volpe occurs in this chapter. 
> 
> The first scene has some minor Ezio – Alberto bonding, but the rest of the chapter is pretty explicit – avoid if you don’t care for it!

~*~

 

_10 th February 1500 – Rome_

At last the time had come. Nightfall was arriving, heralded by a purple twilight that coloured the heavens. The last rays of the sun touched the edge of the horizon, colouring it a deep amber.

Rome in twilight was beautiful. The city stretched in front of him in the fading amber light. A few people still milled about, but less than during the day.

Ezio watched quietly from his perch on the rooftop as the amber dwindled and the sky purpled. His heat was nearly here. He could feel it in his arms and legs: the burn in his thighs as he tried standing or crouching. His arms shivered whenever a wave of heat swept his body.

The wetness between his legs was growing uncomfortable the longer he kept his clothes on yet Ezio relished the sensation. Sticky garments were unpleasant, but in this scenario they were the harbingers of his second proper heat of adulthood.

So far the lead-up to his second adult heat was much better than his first. It was intense yes, but more endurable. Alberto had agreed with Ezio that this heat should be far more pleasurable, partly due to the presence of his Alpha.

His Alpha…Ezio inhaled sharply at the reminder and tilted his head to stare directly upwards. Faint stars were beginning to shine more brightly as the purple twilight darkened. In a fit of poetic thought Ezio wondered if he were like the stars: steadily growing stronger and more confident in whom he was, an Omega who had chosen the life of an Assassin and was happy as both.

Snorting at this, Ezio looked back at the horizon and saw the sun finally sink beyond the veil. Purple mingled into black as the heavens grew more shadowed. The stars burned more brightly and the moon, slender in figure, showed pale.

His blood surged as his body sang with a strong wave of pleasure. Gasping, Ezio was a flush with heat. Sweat prickled his skin. His belly twitched as his arousal spread as an ache through his groin, belly and lower back.

Ezio discretely pressed his palm over his half-hard cock, hand dipped under his heavy robe to his nightshirt. The cloth was damp with his essence while the back clung to his bottom. Realising his heat was abruptly surging to the fore, impatient as it was after years of repression, Ezio managed to stand on shaky legs and carefully stepped down the ladder from the roof.

Alberto, lovely face frowning in worry, met him at the bottom. He said nothing however, merely gently took his arm and led Ezio to his bedroom.

They entered a vastly different room to the one Ezio had left. A fire was burning lowly in the fireplace to stave off night chills. Ezio knew he would be thankful later, when he and La Volpe rested from their passions, but currently the extra warmth was too much for his hot body.

He was rapidly approaching the moment of discarding his clothing.

Alberto steered him past the fire to the door that led to the bedchamber. A sweet aroma greeted them and Ezio smiled as his he relaxed slightly. A faint breeze from the open windows helped distribute the aroma.

“Incense Alberto?”

“I thought it would be a comforting reminder,” answered Alberto softly, brown eyes warm.

Ezio glanced at the braziers burning steadily and recalled Leonardo’s workshop where similar incense had been lit.

“It is my friend, thank you. I find the scent…soothing.”

Alberto smiled as he positioned him by the small table laden with a bowl and jug of water. He unlaced the front of Ezio’s nightshirt then tugged it off. The warm night air caressed his flushed skin and Ezio gasped.

It was _good._ Embarrassed by the keening sound he emitted Ezio looked down from Alberto. He felt wicked standing there, aroused by a breeze – and wicked was not a word he used.

“Ezio,” said Alberto firmly.

Startled by his friend’s harsh tone Ezio looked up. Alberto was scowling at him and Ezio, despite his shame wished to laugh. He managed not to, for he doubted his friend would appreciate being told he was even prettier when scowling.

Though the hard glint in the deep brown eyes suggested an unpleasant surprise to anyone thinking they could fool the Omega. Ezio could well believe that Alberto’s children fell prey to it quite frequently.

“Yes Alberto?”

“Do not be ashamed at feeling desire from a gust of wind, the pull of your clothes or your legs rubbing together. As my Alpha has lectured me countless of times, it is _natural_. We are permitted to enjoy these sensations and to accept them as part of ourselves.”

Alberto cupped his face, thumbs rubbing gentle circles over his cheeks, voice fierce. “Like you did before, allow yourself to _feel_ and to enjoy yourself.”

“Your Alpha, Alberto is truly a good man.”

Ezio found his voice was thick, heart shattering anew as he realised for all his acceptances a part of him was still afraid and uncertain.

On impulse, ignoring his nakedness Ezio embraced Alberto. Alberto didn’t mind just squeezed tightly before letting go.

“And your Alpha is truly a good man.” The other Omega grinned as he poured water into the bowl and dipped the wash cloth in the water.

He wiped it over Ezio’s arms and legs, wiping away some of his slick so Ezio could relax if only briefly. His body was aflame with desire that was curling through him, making him ache for an Alpha.

Finishing, Alberto rinsed the cloth and dipped it into the jug so he could dab his own face. His clothes were streaked with some of Ezio’s essence but he ignored that with a grin.

“Just recall what I said a month ago: tell La Volpe what you need as he cannot read your mind.”

Ezio stretched to try and relieve the growing ache in his back and the yearning for oranges that now throbbed under his skin, sang in blood and left him running his tongue over his teeth.

“I shall my dear friend.”

 Glancing at the bed Ezio swallowed. “Is it time?”

“Yes,” was said in a whisper. Alberto clasped Ezio’s hands briefly then helped him to the bed. Arranging the covers so he was covered, Alberto fussed with his hair, running soothing fingers through Ezio’s black locks.

“If you require anything I or Agnese will be close by.”

Ezio caught his friend’s hand as he stepped back. “Thank you my friend.” A firm squeeze. “For everything.”

Alberto nodded and departed. Ezio reclined against the pillows, which left him in a sitting position in the bed. His body ached with need and passion, his slick trickling down between his legs. His cock was harder, nearly full and Ezio was desperate to touch it, yet nervous.

He wanted his Alpha but also was afraid.

As passion and nerve collided, leaving him shuddering from passion and indecision, the door to the bedchamber opened.

La Volpe had arrived.

~ *~

La Volpe was dressed only in a thin nightshirt that did little to conceal his slender form. Ezio’s gaze dropped down against his will and he swallowed at the outline of a thick manhood. His Alpha was half-hard already.

Twisting his hands in the cover, Ezio was acutely aware of the slick seeping from his bottom to trickle down his legs and gathering between his thighs. It was…strange, still foreign to be producing so much. Yet Ezio remembered his first heat and the pleasure that had followed when he was dripping like this – no when he had been _soaking_.

The brief flash of the ivory dildo he had used – and stored secretly and safely among his belongings – had Ezio squirming. He was mortified to be thinking of such things while his Alpha stood gazing at him so Ezio tried to speak.

“La…” Ezio trailed off as La Volpe shut the door and approached the bed.

The thief’s footsteps were silent as ever, but his eyes while darkened by desire, were also shadowed by the love he held for his Omega. Ezio licked dry lips at the tender expression on the normally stern features.

His Alpha’s voice was soothing and gentle when he answered him.

“Ezio, my Omega, you are in heat. Are you happy for me to join you?”

His Alpha was actually offering to leave if his Omega so willed it! Ezio wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve such a good man, but while he was in some measure scared he certainly was not going to lose La Volpe to his fear. No other Omega would snatch his prize.

“Yes La Volpe, my Alpha…just…I am trying.”

La Volpe smiled and sat carefully on the end of the bed. “I know. Please know I will never harm you, but you must speak – or if you cannot, then put your hand on my neck. I will know that you wish me to stop.”

Relieved that his Alpha not only understood, but loved him enough to stop was the world, helped ease some of Ezio’s nerves. Thus reassured, Ezio nodded hastily. He could smell La Volpe more properly now he was so close and oh my. Oranges! The underlying citrus scent of his Alpha was a siren song and like the sailors dashed to the rocks for listening to the desires, or entranced by the visions conjured by the singing of the sirens, Ezio was helpless to ignore his Alpha’s scent.

A fresh gush of slick left him and Ezio moaned and arched his body, feeling filthy as his body hummed with the need to be touched. Clenching the covers Ezio whimpered as his cock was now fully hard.

His belly twitched as Ezio breathed in the scent of his Alpha. For a moment he thought he would go mad, then the soothing aroma of incense cut through and Ezio inhaled and was calmed.

Yet still he needed his Alpha and found the plea tumbling from his lips.

“ _Alpha._ ”

“I am here my Omega,” murmured La Volpe who was suddenly there, peeling back the covers, shedding his nightshirt and trailing a calloused hand over Ezio’s naked chest.  

It was too much and not enough. Crying out in shock at finally having an Alpha touch him sexually, Ezio shuddered and lay still, chest heaving and eyes wide as he watched La Volpe.

La Volpe paused and searched his slack jawed expression. Then his lips twitched and he ran his hand once more down his chest to Ezio’s belly. Oh, how his touch enflamed the fire burning under Ezio’s skin, so that Ezio wanted more but also wished the feeling would stop.

Just as Ezio was about to move – either into his Alpha’s ministrations or away from them, he did not rightly know – the cunning fox touched his nipples. Ezio thought then it must be true that a person could die from pleasure.

Finally writhing since La Volpe had laid his hand on Ezio, the Omega arched up into the teasing hand. His Alpha grinned and pinched his left nipple. Gasping at the jolt of pain Ezio was startled at how wonderful it was, how the small pain blossomed into pleasure. Seeing his reaction the thief stole another gasp from him, fingers plucking his nipple like he was pinching a purse from a noble.

Ezio twisted into each pinch relishing the heat building in his belly, aware but not too bothered by how his slick was becoming smeared on the sheets under him. His cock throbbed as his nipple grew sore. Ezio was aghast to realise he needed _more_.

“Alpha…my fox…my other nipple you bastard.”

Had he truly said that? Ezio stilled in mortification. A laugh drew him from his panicking ruminations to see his Alpha grinning widely. La Volpe laughed again at his expression and shaking his head lowered his mouth to breathe – the bastard – over his neglected right nipple.

“Do not hide in shame my Ezio. It is gratifying to know you find this enjoyable.”

Before Ezio could say anything his Alpha blew on his nipple and Ezio whined pathetically, needy. His hips arched off the bed, his cock desperate to be touched. His Alpha ignored that part of his body and pinched his right nipple before suddenly licking it.

The wet tongue was devious, swirling around the abused nipple, chasing the jolt of pain with kisses and a tender teasing tongue and mouth. Ezio writhed, feeling the pressure mount in his belly so his limbs shook and his insides clenched.

The muscles in his arms strained as Ezio fought not to rise fully off the bed. La Volpe suddenly sneaked a hand down Ezio’s body. His fingers brushed Ezio’s hot flesh leaving the Omega’s blood boiling in their wake. Ezio could only whimper and moan in desire as La Volpe’s mouth left a line of small kisses between his nipples now caressing his left nipple with a clever tongue.

Ezio had no escape, for while his Alpha’s mouth saw to his left breast, his Alpha’s free hand splayed across his right side, a warning to stay as still as possible, but to also flick a nail over his nipple.

The pleasure pain was intense, joining La Volpe’s left hand which now dug fingers into the hair at his groin. Ezio cried out and begged.

“Please La Volpe, please Alpha!”

Ezio felt an old shame smoulder in him at giving into his nature, but it was smothered by his Alpha’s reverent touches, the gleam in La Volpe’s eyes when he checked with Ezio frequently to ensure his Omega was well.

It was exhilaration, a true euphoria, to realise that his Alpha loved him so much that even when revelling in the heat of his Omega, said Alpha desired only for Ezio to be at peace with their actions.

La Volpe glanced up, mouth dripping salvia as he sucked one nipple and his fingers massaged under the other.

The sight was exquisite. _All this for me? Caused by me?_

La Volpe nodded as if he could read Ezio’s mind and damn! His Alpha’s left hand dipped below him and ran a trembling hand through the copious slick clinging to his thighs. Ezio cried out in surprise when La Volpe massaged just behind his balls. His back bowed and his hips left the bed.

“Easy my Omega,” whispered his Alpha.

Sparks exploded inside Ezio from where La Volpe was pressing behind his balls, causing his belly to flip and tighten as his desire increased. His opening ached to be filled and the yawning chasm within him shrieked ever wider, empty and hungry to be filled.

Then a strong hand moved. The rough glide eliciting more desire as La Volpe cupped his balls all too briefly, before thankfully closing over his leaking cock. Ezio panted, too lost to speak. Having another’s hand on you was definitely much better than your own.

La Volpe squeezed gently ere slowly moving his hand up and down his length. Ezio leaked more essence, the sweet scent designed to help drive his Alpha crazy with want. He was soaking now, slick and essence pooling and dripping as La Volpe shamelessly milked his cock.

Rough fingers dragged up and down his length. His slit was flicked and Ezio shrieked. His Alpha grinned around his mouthful of flesh, where he was marking his pectoral muscle, just above his left nipple. That sinful mouth left small raised red marks over his upper chest, gently kissing scars that crossed Ezio’s muscles. Ezio writhed amid the assaults upon his body with his blood burning so hot he thought he would be consumed.

It was like he was climbing a tall tower, his muscles bunching and burning as he climbed higher. His belly grew heavy as his balls tightened. Ezio struggled to say something yet he could not for his throat was tight with emotion.

All he could do was follow his Alpha to the peak.

“So good my beautiful Ezio, such a wonderful Omega,” crooned La Volpe against his fevered skin. His hand was sure, merciless as it squeezed, pulled, stroked and _abruptly cradled his balls and squeezed just so._

Ezio screamed as he reached the peak to only plummet off the pinnacle of the tower in a sharp dive.  His body shook as his belly clenched painfully hard, his legs tensed and his back arched up. His vision went white as he plummeted and his cock pulsed.

His first orgasm with an Alpha – and with an Alpha he loved – left Ezio dazed, the fire in blood temporarily abated.

Collapsing on the bed Ezio’s world came back into focus. He was conscious of his essence staining him and his slick a clinging mess to his bottom, lower back and legs. His chest was sore, but nicely so. La Volpe was beside him, eyes full of love and the corners of his lips twitching in mirth.

Ezio’s cock was spent, but Ezio could feel La Volpe’s hardness against his hip.

“La Volpe…”

“Shush Ezio, I can wait. Are you happy after that?”

 He was, so happy that all he was capable of was nodding. Turning his head Ezio nuzzled into the crook of La Volpe’s neck. The intoxicating scent of oranges was darkened by La Volpe’s activities, taking on a heavier deeper feel.

Ezio felt braver, more like himself after his experience so he flicked out his tongue to taste his Alpha’s sweat. His tongue lapped at the sweat beading the juncture of La Volpe’s neck and chest. Ezio swirled his tongue in the delicious hollow and La Volpe gasped. Ezio sighed. Masculine and heady the flavour of his Alpha caused him to shiver from his head to his toes.

His body, much to Ezio’s surprise, regained interest in the affair. Well, at least his recovery time was going to be faster in his heat!

La Volpe remained still, arm slung over Ezio but unmoving. His Alpha’s eyes were dark pools of desire and love. Oh and his mouth a sinful curve with strands of hair falling over his cheeks and throat.

A picture of want and love…Ezio wanted more even while he waited for his body to fully recover. Feeling again the hardness against his hip, slightly damp at the tip, Ezio decided to be bold.

Stomach lurching with nerves despite his resolve, Ezio pulled away and beckoned his Alpha to lie further in the bed. Clearly confused yet willing to please, the thief did as asked. He even permitted Ezio to push him onto his back with a watchful expectant stare.

Then, ere his courage deserted him, Ezio swung a leg over La Volpe and awkwardly perched on his Alpha’s lap.

“Merda Ezio!” hissed La Volpe. His lips twisted and his voice was strained. Powerful, lean legs pulled up to help cradle Ezio who was aware of La Volpe’s length under his bottom.

Flushing a deep red Ezio could not meet La Volpe’s gaze.

“I can move if you wish..?”

“Don’t you dare,” panted his Alpha, “if you are happy where you are then so am I.”

Calloused hands tenderly gripped his hips, thumbs stroking circular motions. The sensation was very nice, if too gentle so Ezio used one hand to squeeze over La Volpe’s left hand. His Alpha raised an eyebrow and smirked.

He tightened his hold and Ezio knew there would be bruises. The knowledge had heat flare in his belly again and his cock twitched. His slick was pooling over La Volpe’s manhood so Ezio shifted carefully.

Both of them gasped as Ezio’s backside dragged over La Volpe’s aching member. It was wonderful. The feeling of his Alpha’s thick manhood sliding under him, rubbing over his cleft and leaving a trail of leaking semen was thrilling, liberating.

It made him release more slick and rub more wantonly against his Alpha. Ezio realised La Volpe had screwed his eyes shut and was breathing painfully slowly, obviously to attempt not to orgasm.

Good. Ezio was not ready yet for that to happen. For while the drag of that superlative length against his bottom was perfection it did nothing to calm the hunger inside; rather the terrible emptiness inside him was screaming once more.

Determined to feed that emptiness Ezio recalled the ivory dildo he had used. Cheeks scarlet with embarrassment Ezio planted both hands on the bed either side of the thief. Using all his strength, Ezio flipped them over so he was under his Alpha. The muscles in legs bunched and flexed.

La Volpe laughed in delight at his actions and showered him with kisses over his throat, mouth and forehead. His nose nuzzled Ezio’s beard which was sexier than Ezio had imagined.

“My wonderful cheeky Omega, so brave and sweet.”

Ezio blinked back tears of relief. The adoration of his Alpha kept shocking him. He hoped it would never end, even when the shock wore off.

“What would you like?”

Ezio swallowed, heart pounding, blood singing.

“You, my Alpha, La Volpe.”

La Volpe nodded, serious as he stroked Ezio’s temple and cheek.

“Very well, but it would be easier on your knees..?”

Ezio appreciated the offer for him to refuse and select a different position, but he knew that it would be easier and well…maybe when they…knotted it wouldn’t be such a strain. Aroused by the idea of being tied to La Volpe, of the fox being tied to _him_ ; Ezio again acted without hesitation.

Struggling to turn on sheets streaked by their activities, Ezio managed to turn and kneel once La Volpe understood what he was doing. It was in a way scary to display himself so openly to someone and for a brief moment he shuddered at exposing his vulnerable back, no blade to hand.

Suddenly La Volpe’s hands were soothing his back, stroking in strong firm flows over his muscles. Lips kissed over a scar he had gained as a youth. A tender mouth favoured a fading bruise while a tongue chased shivers across his skin.

Moaning Ezio spread his legs and bowed his head. He _yearned_ for La Volpe. His heat was quickening, blood singing louder as his passion increased. His cock was a heavy weight between his legs, as his hole quivered with need.

Ezio hadn’t thought it possible to release so much slick as was now dripping out of him.

_“Please my love.”_

La Volpe inhaled sharply at his endearment. When he spoke his voice was low, rough with joy and lust. “Relax my love, I am here.”

Slender hands fell to his bottom, one hand holding him open while the other…

“AH!” cried Ezio, arms shaking.

La Volpe chuckled, the bastard.

He dipped his thumb in the cleft between Ezio’s buttocks and rubbed over Ezio’s quivering entrance. Ezio jerked and La Volpe warningly squeezed the mound of flesh he was holding open. Whimpering at the pressure Ezio gritted his teeth and shut his eyes on the pleasure and pressure trailing like chords from his lower half.

La Volpe kissed his slick wet bottom, rubbing his cheek against hot skin. Ezio thought he would he die and then the fox slid a finger into him and Ezio realised he would die over and over.

La Volpe wriggled his finger inside Ezio, allowing Ezio to ride out the weird sensation.

He seemed awed by being finally inside Ezio, who realised he had to remind his Alpha he needed more, Ezio pushed backwards with a pointed moan.

“Merda Ezio,” swore La Volpe, but to Ezio’s smug joy he added a second finger and began crooking his fingers, stretching his slick coated insides. Ezio felt his muscles relaxing, growing looser. Knowing he had to stop from clamping on La Volpe’s fingers, Ezio focused on breathing slowly and relaxing his body.

It worked enough that La Volpe could slide a third finger…searching, stretching and digging in until Ezio cried out. He jerked forwards as his cock twitched happily, leaking essence. The spark at touching that secret place within Ezio had his belly flood with warmth. His stomach muscles clenched and Ezio writhed on those delightful evil fingers.

“More!”

Ezio felt his reluctance and nerves fall away in the wake of _feeling_ his Alpha touch that sweet place inside his body.

Ezio needed more than an ivory imitation, he needed his Alpha.

Ezio needed. Needed…He needed so _badly_.

Pushing back firmly Ezio stilled and waited.

He needed to be an Omega – without care or concern.

He was an Assassin and had carried his troubles, physical and mental for so many years; always as the protector. Now he could rest at last and be cared for without shame or censure.

 _Please,_ begged Ezio silently, _know what I need, I have not the words La Volpe. Sorry Alberto._

A flare of pain as La Volpe graced his hip with a bite, swiftly followed with a soothing kiss.

“Of course Ezio, do please bare your neck if you wish me to enter you.”

Grateful beyond reason, Ezio tilted his head to one side and his Alpha sighed. It was a long release of happiness. La Volpe released his grip on his bottom and the bed shifted.

A hot muscled body stretched over his back and Ezio relished the slender frame covering him. La Volpe’s warm body heat over his had his blood screaming and Ezio rubbing excitedly against his Alpha. The lean muscles were a perfect contrast to his more muscled form though La Volpe was taller. Their bodies were covered in a fine sheen of sweat, salvia and in places slick and essence.

The best was La Volpe’s hardness pressing against his bottom, slipping into his cleft and rubbing against his ready hole.

Ezio groaned deep and long. He had to have that inside him. Curling his fingers into the sheets, Ezio lowered his shoulders to help; purposefully raising his bottom so La Volpe was forced to temporarily unfold his chest from Ezio’s back.

Groaning at Ezio’s actions, La Volpe at last put one hand on Ezio’s hip and used the other to guide himself to Ezio’s entrance. The tip slipped in easily and Ezio gasped.

“Merda!”

La Volpe moaned only and continued guiding his manhood into Ezio. Slowly, ever so slowly, he sank into Ezio.

Ezio felt the stretch despite La Volpe’s ministrations and relished the burn as his body adjusted. His body unfolded for the determined thief, the fire in his belly licking hot flames so he felt awash with awareness. Sparks of pleasure spiralled from inside to his groin, his cock fully hard and leaking shamelessly, to his belly twitching and clenching. His body strained ere relaxing as Ezio relaxed for the foreign intrusion.

Finally La Volpe was sheathed in him, balls pressed against his backside, his length filling Ezio so snugly Ezio sighed. He was full yet the ache was still there so he whimpered, wriggling. His Alpha squeezed painfully hard and Ezio knew his hip would be bruised.

It sent a swirl of desire through him and Ezio grinned. Licking his lips Ezio felt the tremble in his thighs and the slick soaking his legs and his Alpha. He didn’t care any longer, instead it just made his blood hotter, allowed him to better scent his Alpha.

_Oranges, polish from his weapons, a virile aroma reminding Ezio of plants growing strong in the sun. Interwoven among that was the delicate hint of the incense, a soothing balm amid the heat madness. The calming smell relaxed Ezio so he could relish his Alpha and realise with a shudder that…_

_His Alpha was ready to breed_.

Ezio gasped at that, drinking down his own flavour: _the tang of metal from his blades, the deep yet refreshing scent of fertility, like rich soil waiting for growth._

He was ready to be bred. The thought, the knowledge made his belly flip and Ezio wanted to fulfil those very instinctual longings.

La Volpe smelled his decision and drew back, his hard length dragging out leaving horrid emptiness before pushing back in.

“Ah,” moaned Ezio.

He was empty then full and it was agony and ecstasy.

His Alpha hastily built a fast pace, both of them understanding they wouldn’t last long.

La Volpe was merciless driving in with hard thrusts that after a few tries slammed against that spot which had sparks erupting in Ezio. The ripple of his internal muscles around the hot length that fanned the fires within him was beautiful.

Ezio writhed upon the thick manhood of his Alpha as he was opened up. When his Alpha withdrew he was empty and his body clenched, crying in relief at the pressure being gone, yet missing it.

It was too much and not sufficient. La Volpe’s hand on his hip was an anchor as the Alpha panted heavily through the slide. His balls slapped wetly against Ezio and a slender hand smeared Ezio’s slick over Ezio’s own hardness.

Those clever fingers would pull Ezio’s cock to disappear as they petted his leg before gathering more essence and slick and fondling his balls.

He was fit to burst, arm muscles struggling to hold him up, legs feeling his Alpha’s body behind him. His blood was singing, singing yet unable to reach the crescendo until…

“Ezio!” La Volpe snarled and abruptly his Alpha was pressed along his back and nudging his head to one side again. In a daze of desire Ezio obeyed and felt a hot mouth close over his flesh. His Alpha sucked and jerked his hips one last time, hitting ruthlessly that spot in Ezio.

The hand shifted to his cock and Ezio screamed as his orgasm tore through him at the combination of a hand squeezing and pulling, of his Alpha hitting his spot simultaneously. Teeth closed on his neck over his bonding gland.

Everything was alight, his singing blood thudding furiously in his veins as his belly clenched and he came surrounded by his Alpha. He drifted, aware of the bond forming, vestiges of consciousness twining around him.

The warmth from his Alpha increased as the pressure inside him swelled, semen released in pulses, as his Alpha’s knot flourished. The pressure made him groan and shift only to have La Volpe growl around his mouthful.

Stilling, Ezio gasped as his Alpha’s seed seemed to multiply, causing his belly to become fuller and heavier. It was on the edge of pain, stomach distended and the pressure of that knot stretching his insides.

His Alpha was pressed tightly against his bottom, legs pressed against his, all hot skin and lean muscle. La Volpe’s seed still came in thick waves, stuffing him so much Ezio thought he might drown.

It was _glorious,_ the pleasure and the pain as the emptiness _vanished_.  

Oh merda, he was _full_ , that terrible aching loneliness was gone.

Sobbing in happiness Ezio relaxed as his Alpha’s seed slowed and stopped coming. The knot remained, fixing Ezio and La Volpe together. The knot was large and a firm pressure but one that reminded Ezio – and La Volpe who was panting through the overwhelming sensation – that they were Alpha and Omega in truth.

La Volpe raised his head from Ezio as they relaxed from the intense orgasm and carefully lowered them to the bed, adjusting their bodies so they lay on their sides.

Ezio felt the wash of tenderness from his Alpha across their bond and pushed back his joy, his _peace_ and his thank you.

La Volpe licked the bite on Ezio’s neck and he shivered. Ezio wanted to be touched, wanted that wonderful knot to stay; or at least for now.

La Volpe understood and hummed in joy. His contentment was pure, mixed with the slow smouldering passion as they rode out their aftermath of their orgasms. Ezio no longer felt as if the fire in him was burning wildly, instead it was smouldered, feasting on the seed weighing his belly and the newly made bond thrumming with energy.

Wriggling naughtily so he could feel La Volpe’s cock in him just that bit better Ezio grinned tiredly as La Volpe held him with one arm.

Snuggling into his Alpha’s hold Ezio allowed sleep to pull him for he was at peace.

~ *~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was hard to write! I can only hope that the heat scene was worth the wait. It was a nerve-wracking scene to write as I wanted to do it well so yea.
> 
> Just a reminder that if you wish you can vote for baby names! Check out Chapter 5’s note at the end :). Once Chapter 7 is posted voting ends.
> 
> To check the progress of the next chapter just pop over to my dreamwidth entry: http://luthienberen.dreamwidth.org/126038.html


	7. Chapter Seven 1of2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the magnificent rae_fa! :) 
> 
> There is a bit more on the family dynamic between Ezio and Leonardo, even though they are close in age, but family is not just blood or age after all.
> 
> Also, due to length of this chapter I have split 7 into Chapter 7 and Chapter 8! Chapter 9 should tie up all loose ends.
> 
> Thank you for the voting for the baby names! :D

** Chapter Seven (otherwise known as Chapter 7 1/2) **

_15 th February 1500 – Rome_

Two days after his remarkable heat (in Ezio’s opinion), found the very satisfied Master Assassin visiting his family Alpha.

At six in the morning.

Leonardo who had clearly stayed up late and had had very little sleep was astonishingly understanding despite sitting on his bed in a warm nightshirt and dressing robe loosely tied shut. Ezio noted the robe was a gold colour with red embroidery at the hems. The red thread also picked out a bird over Leonardo’s breast. In comparison his family Alpha’s nightshirt was plain and practical.

Collapsing on the bed beside Leonardo, he toed off his boots and removed his cloak revealing he was only lightly dressed; instead of his usual heavy robes, he wore light leather armour over thinner cotton dark blue robes and warm hose. Ezio shivered at the early morning chill.

“Good morning Leonardo, it is good of you to see me.”

Leonardo smiled in amusement, eyes twinkling in the light thrown by the lit lanterns and hastily lit braziers. The fire had died in the night so the room was cold and the winter day was still dark. The skies were gently touched by the coming dawn, but otherwise it was that eerie moment before the true dawn and daylight. Stranded on the cusp of night and day Ezio found it representative of his life.

He worked in the shadows to protect others so they may walk in the light free. Yet he wanted to partake in the joys of the ordinary citizen and live his life. He just begun to live his life fully in fact, but still he needed to veil himself and those he loved and worked with in shadows to keep all safe.

Thus Ezio flitted between the shadows and day, seeking balance between the two: the Assassin and the man…and now hopefully, the bondmate of his Alpha. Ezio found great solace in this division, when night was on the verge of transforming to daylight, as it allowed him to reflect on the two facets of his life and how they merged into each other.

That peace was assisted by Leonardo’s presence and feeling more assured of his emotions since his heat with La Volpe. Ezio _blushed_ at the thought, merde! Ezio now sincerely wished to carve his new place as Leonardo’s acknowledged family Omega and Leonardo as Ezio’s acknowledged alpha.

Hence his visit.

At an hour when the world was changing just as his had done and did on a daily basis.

Leonardo disturbed his meandering ponderings with a voice rough from sleep, purple shadows under his eyes. “Good morning Ezio. As I recall I wasn’t given much of a choice.”

The artist gestured towards his open window where Ezio had picked the lock and easily pried it open.

Ezio grinned, no shame whatsoever running through his veins.

“It was inconsiderate of you to lock the window, what if you were in danger and I couldn’t reach you?”

“So the assassins watching me combined with La Volpe’s thieves _and_ Cesare’s guards would be wholly insufficient to protect me from a delusional burglar or murderer?”

Leonardo laughed at his expression: mouth agape and eyes wide.

“I am not a fool my dear Ezio, I have noticed I seem to be rather important – or interesting at least – to three very powerful factions. Thankfully your assassins and La Volpe’s thieves are playing nice and not fighting each other and concealing their presence from the Borgia guards.”

Ezio frowned, rather peeved but crawled further onto the bed and propped his back against the lush pillows. The covers were askew, where they had been hurriedly thrown back when Ezio had dropped into Leonardo’s bed chamber and shaken the alarmed artist awake. Ezio now pulled them over his chilled feet and calves.

Then he seized Leonardo’s shoulder and tugged him imperiously around and down. Huffing in fake annoyance – Ezio could tell – Leonardo copied his position. Rolling to his side Ezio did what he had always wanted to do, but only gained the courage and acceptance to do in the last couple of months.

Sliding a cautious hand around Leonardo’s neck Ezio gently pulled Leonardo closer so he could press his nose and mouth in the crook of Leonardo’s neck. Inhaling the wonderful scent Ezio relaxed. The scent of his family Alpha was comforting, like home and very different to La Volpe’s welcoming citrus flavour that also spoke of home.

Leonardo’s scent meanwhile was uncomplicated by desire or romantic love. Here in the comforting envelope of his family Alpha’s unique flavour, Ezio could unwind and curl up like a child. He had never been able to do so with his father and it had been the only thing he had missed in concealing his true nature and the only envy he had harboured towards his brother Petruccio who could freely enjoy such affection.

The quick intake of breath showing Leonardo’s surprise at his actions was quickly replaced by a happy sigh. A hand calloused and forever stained by paint and ink cupped his cheek then moved to cradle the back of Ezio’s neck.

Leonardo slowly draped a leg over Ezio, bringing heat and _home and the love of a father._ In the careful slow movement Ezio knew that he was been given a choice, but why would he ask Leonardo to stop or reject him? He missed an Alpha father’s love for their Omega child and Giovanni had been a good Alpha father to his sickly Omega son Petruccio.

Now after so many years of loss and denial and self-loathing Ezio could embrace being an Omega. Instead of seeing weakness in seeking such affection and worse, _yearning_ for it, he could accept it as a normal part of Alpha parent and Omega child dynamics and more…seek it without disgust.

_Thank you La Volpe, thank you Alberto, Agnese and my dear assassins. Caterina thank you too – I will come for you soon._

“Thank you,” Ezio breathed against the hot skin as he nuzzled down to better imprint Leonardo’s scent on him. Leonardo shifted at the ticklish sensation.

“You’re welcome my dear Omega. And thank you from me.” _For allowing yourself to be free, to have this and permitting me to share your happiness,_ went unsaid by Ezio understood.

Smiling happily, Ezio curled against his family Alpha relishing the heavy presence in the form of his family Alpha’s leg draped over his body, the long line against his front, the hand on his neck and the throat beneath him.

“He makes you happy my Ezio?” whispered Leonardo softly into his hair.

“Yes,” whispered Ezio, turning his head so he could speak more clearly. Leonardo shivered at the ticklish brush of his lips and breath, but simply moved his hand to tilt Ezio’s head up.

Whining at the loss Ezio was quickly pleased by Leonardo bending to nuzzle at the fading bite mark where La Volpe had bonded them.

“If he ever hurts you…”

“I know my Alpha,” reassured Ezio.

Leonardo grinned against his neck and spent a moment imprinting Ezio’s scent before he pulled away. Ezio immediately buried himself against his Alpha’s neck, muttering about inconsiderate Alphas, whereupon Leonardo snorted.

“Greedy aren’t you my stealthy deadly Assassin?”

“Hmmm, I know restraint, but for now I believe I am owed some greed my alpha.”

“Well that is true my Omega…oh,” added Leonardo as he arranged the covers as best he could about them so they could reclaim some warmth against the chilly air and the dawn broke over the horizon properly.

“Should I prepare to be a grandfather?”

Ezio tensed, he loved the idea of children and indeed his assassins in a way had been like his children, but he had long come to terms that he would never have any from his own body. Yet now there was that possibility and it was exhilarating yet terrifying.

Would it even be possible at his age? Ezio pushed those fears and doubts aside and sank into his Alpha’s loving embrace.

“Hopefully yes.”

His family Alpha ran fingers through his hair soothing his fears.

“Whatever happens Ezio you have La Volpe who will love you no matter whether there are little assassin-thief terrors running through the place, or not. I shall also be here. Now I think we should try and steal some sleep as I was rudely awakened yes?”

Leonardo was incorrigible and Ezio loved him fit to burst. “Very well and when we awaken we shall discuss Cesare in respect of you and Caterina.”

“Under the circumstances it would be refreshing if one of your children defied expectations and became an artist or merchant, so I might not be involved in a crazy death-defying scheme every so often.”

Ezio yawned and prepared to catch a short snooze. “Life my Alpha is strange enough that that eventuality could always occur. Now sleep.”

Leonardo  laughed.

“Yes my imperious Omega.”

With that they slept for a few hours as the sun rose and night transformed into day, but still filled with shadows. Two worlds meeting as one.

~ *~

Visiting Leonardo had been wonderful and Ezio dwelt on it often in the week following their family bonding. Now he awaited his family Alpha and his mate, the Alpha he loved and cared for so deeply Ezio wondered at how full was his heart.

Ensconced in his private study in the Brotherhood’s Headquarters Ezio could hear his two most senior Assassins, Rafael and Maria moving outside, voices raised only so he could hear and interrupt if he wished. Ezio had wished to be alone until the appointed meeting time and his Assassins had guessed it had to do with his nature.

They had not queried it but granted him time to come to terms with whatever he needed. Ezio was profoundly grateful – they would only delve into his woes if he was sullen and withdrawn. Currently that was not the case so they kept their silence and handled their fellows with ease.

Ezio found he could relax for the first time in weeks and properly examine the study. The room had once belonged to Machiavelli, but had been given over to Ezio since the former’s departure.

Maps were displayed on the walls along with tapestries showing scenes from The Iliad (of Achilles and Patroclus, of Achilles and his mother, of the Greeks on the shore and the Trojans on their city) and more mythological depictions.

The oak table was exquisite: the legs sleek and the surface polished with leaf decoration around the rim. The drawers were sturdy with gleaming well cared for locks. The ink well was of silver and the paper a mix of fine and less quality depending on the circumstances.

Machiavelli! Ezio flicked his fingers against the desk as he snuggled into the chair, well piled with cushions behind his back and under his bottom. Squeezing his eyes shut Ezio breathed deeply.

It still hurt to think about Machiavelli simply leaving when he discovered Ezio was an Omega. Ezio hadn’t been wholly surprised, yet it had hurt. After Leonardo, La Volpe and Mario, Machiavelli had been a constant in Ezio’s life. The sly man had assisted in protecting Ezio’s mother and his sister more than once. Just over a month had passed since the disgusted and angry Alpha had left.

He knew what the man was up to, at least partly so, because Ezio had contacts who had remained loyal. Ezio had also discreetly pulled aside one promising Assassin: a young woman whose skill lay in stealth and appearing innocent and nothing more than a foolish young lady.

While Machiavelli was clever and would keep an eye on such disguises he wasn’t impenetrable, for he was not an Assassin and had relied on them as bodyguards. His own private guards would not be a match for Ezio’s Assassin who despite her youth was wise beyond her years. Prudence and a cool head won over hot passion or the lust for revenge.

Thus, Ezio commanded her to watch Machiavelli’s movements and report even the smallest detail. To all concerned it appeared that Rosa – for that was her name – was reporting to Ezio matters for an Omega slowly learning to love himself: the latest silks and fabrics, the latest fashions and the best leatherwork and finest weapons; he was a Master Assassin after all.

It pleased Ezio to learn that Machiavelli aggravated the Borgia with his antics while maintaining a usefulness and position in society hard for them to usurp without unlooked for attention.

For Cesare clearly wished to stay low until whatever plans he had come to fruition. Never matter, Ezio was thrilled that Machiavelli fought on and might potentially return to the fold one day. Ezio was weary of constant revenge; he had learnt that as a young man when he had stayed his hand from slaying Rodrigo Borgia – now he sought to assassinate him and his son only because they persisted in their actions, nothing more.

So, whatever anger he held towards Machiavelli for his hateful words had dissipated quickly, now Ezio wished for the man to come back and realise Omegas could be anything they wished to be: mothers, scholars, healers and warriors and more.

Ezio had not mentioned to either of his Alphas that the loss of Machiavelli was a wound – however small – that had not healed. He knew they would not be pleased, so he plotted with Rosa alone and harboured the hope burning like smouldering charcoal and incense in one of Leonardo’s braziers.

Therefore, being situated in the old Alpha’s quarters was salt to his wound. The study had begun to lose Machiavelli’s scent which was alarming, for would he one day no longer recall it just like he no longer recalled father’s, Federico and Petruccio’s? Ezio had panicked (thankfully in privacy) that morning as he sat at his desk ready to read over reports from his Assassins while for once La Volpe slept soundly in bed.

Mercifully Rosa had found him and with an understanding that Ezio marvelled at, closed the curtains, locked the door and clasped his hand counting breaths until he had regained his composure. Her sure hazel eyes had been without judgement when he explained and with a swiftness of mind that was quite splendid she suggested they store a few of Machiavelli’s items so his scent would linger.

Ezio now opened his eyes and pressed his knee against his desk, feeling the drawer handle dig into his leg. He was dressed lightly as he now favoured, leggings, tunic and a robe that was thick enough for warmth but too thin for protection in a fight.

Inside the drawer was the box that housed Machiavelli’s gloves, a felt hat and strips from an abandoned cloak. Rosa had promised to steal another item of Machiavelli’s clothing should the man not have returned by the time his scent vanished from the items in Ezio’s box. They both hoped that would not be necessary.

There was a knock and Ezio realised that the sun was at its zenith in the sky. It was time for the meeting to begin.

Composing himself Ezio rose and checked his clothes were in order.

“Come!” he called and grinned as his Assassins and Alphas entered.

His companions went to the large table in his study that was devoted to counsel taking. His Alpha stopped by him and Ezio kissed him quickly with La Volpe sweetly kissing him on cheek as his hand rubbed Ezio’s beard.

 _Oranges._ _Sweat. Masculine odour underlying it all._ It was a balm for his soul. Nudging his Alpha away Ezio gestured for him to start. Readying his nerves and banishing the ghost of Machiavelli, a difficult feat in the former’s study, Ezio joined his trusted advisors and associates.

Casting a glance at the map stretched before them and weighted down at the corners with crystal orbs Ezio contemplated the task before them.

“Entering the Castel Sant'Angelo will be simple,” remarked La Volpe, “however, the difficulty lies in finding which cell Caterina is in and securing the key. Unless,” La Volpe glanced at Ezio and the two other Assassins, “any of you are capable of picking the lock?”

Rafael grimaced. “Yes, possibly if we had enough time, but we shall be relying on stealth and the Castel will be heavily guarded, especially if any of the Borgia family _are_ present as we hope.”

Maria consented with Rafael’s assessment with a sharp nod. “It would be a high risk to pick that lock when in the best case scenario only two of us would be present. The other or even other two, will be luring the other guards away or overcoming Rodrigo and Cesare; if not them then anyone or thing they have left behind. To have our back unguarded as we fiddle with an unknown lock and guards ready to burst down at any moment…”

“They are right my Alpha,” said Ezio looking at him seriously, “our plan relies on circumventing the heavily fortified castle, not raising merry hell. We must retrieve Leonardo’s papers so it appears he has nothing to do with us and consequently delaying Cesare’s intentions on constructing a nearly impenetrable fortress and thereby securing his military grip against the Assassins, let alone Rome.”

La Volpe snorted and brushed his hand against Ezio’s. Ezio’s heart quickened and he did the same to La Volpe who grinned.

“Since you three have eloquently described why we cannot pick the lock to Caterina’s cell, we must find the key –but how?”

Leonardo’s gaze raked over the map as if it would reveal the answer, humming under his breath. He did not speak and neither did the others. Ezio frowned, wondering who would most likely have the key apart from Cesare. Who else would he entrust such an important key to? Not any of his guards for certain.

As they pondered the problem there was a knock.

“Enter!” called Ezio.

Rosa entered and for a single heartbeat Ezio thought she was heralding Machiavelli’s arrival, yet her quick glance quelled that hope. Ignoring the pang of pain Ezio’s curiosity was roused.

“Rosa? What brings you here so soon?”

Rosa cast back her hood revealing dark brown hair and smooth dark skin.

“I was travelling from the market to report on a delivery of satin when I saw a most curious sight Master Auditore.” Her eyes were bright with good humour.

“A solider was walking down a street very slowly and examining the doorways and alley entrances. He was quite discreet, as if on leave and therefore a leisurely stroll, but no match for an Assassin.”

“There are many soldiers in Rome,” murmured Maria.

“Yes,” agreed Rosa and her lips twitched upwards in a smile, “but how many wear the symbol of Lucrezia Borgia?”

Ezio froze. It could only be…

“Her favourite guard?”

Rosa inclined her head while the others stared at him in surprise.

“My Omega, what secrets have you been harbouring?” asked La Volpe teasingly though a flash of hurt was visible in his eyes.

Ezio gripped La Volpe’s wrist and tugged him so they could embrace. Ah…the benefits of a thin robe and lighter clothing meant he could feel his Alpha more. The hard lines of his fox’s body were a comfort and arousing, and the scent of oranges was soothing, though cut by distress that was rancid.

“No secrets like that are hurtful my dear Alpha,” Pulling away Ezio spoke with gravity so his Alpha understood the situation.

“My silence was to protect another like me.”

Incredulity dawned and La Volpe said in awe, “Ezio I am a fortunate man to have you as my Omega.”

“Good, as am I to have you as my Alpha. Now that our terribly romantic exchanges are over, pray continue Rosa.”

She was smirking, but did as bid. Ezio ignored the resigned expressions of Rafael and Maria who had caught them in compromising positions more than once since Ezio’s first (and second) heat. Ezio considered it their due in making up for lost time.

“Well, he was obviously seeking someone so I followed and this guard was very clever. He found the street over from this one and climbed to the roof when no one was looking. He then began searching for a rooftop entrance and I knew he had to be after us. Yet he was alone and his weapons were only a dagger – nothing else. So I revealed myself.”

Rosa inhaled deeply, refined features astonished.

“He jumped but stammered that his mistress had a message for the man who had accosted her only a few days ago. He said he had been sent as proof of her honesty and said you would know why. He was very anxious by then, but he was not lying. Hence I brought him here blindfolded. He awaits outside the door.”

To meet another Omega like him was exciting but nerve-wracking. He had not wished to learn this guard’s name, but if Lucrezia saw fit to send him she obviously wished to seriously make peace, or a temporary truce.

“Let him in.”

Ezio heard the tremble in his voice and met Leonardo’s concerned glance with a shaky smile. His family Alpha immediately retrieved a spare cup and poured wine for their guest and refilled theirs. Ezio drank deeply and saw Rafael and Maria purposefully step back so that their Alpha presence would not intrude on the audience of two Omegas.

Thankful, Ezio walked over to where Rosa had guided the blindfolded guard.

“Welcome, you will be safe as long as you do not try to attack us.”

The guard, short as Ezio laughed slightly hysterically, “Who would be insane enough to fight assassins in their stronghold?” His voice like before was light and soft.

“You would be surprised,” said Rafael, voice alight with amusement.

“Well Alpha, I am not one of them.”

Ezio removed the blindfold and the guard blinked. He cast a wary look about the study and seeing the Alphas on the other end of the room shuffled so Ezio was blocking them from view. His face was pale and brown eyes fearful though defiant.

His features were delicate and only his uniform and keeping his eyes averted must have aided him in passing as a Beta. His chin was bare and chestnut hair tied back.

Recognition flashed and the guard frowned. “You were the guest?”

“Yes, my apologies for the blow but I had to speak to your mistress.”

The guard shrugged and licked his lips. “Thank you for not saying anything about me.”

“We are in the same position Signore…?”

“Just Eligio,” the Omega replied. He nodded in acceptance of what Ezio had said and inhaled sharply.

Leonardo quietly stepped forward and not looking at Eligio to try and appear less threatening held out the wine. The Omega blinked in surprise but gratefully accepted the cup.

Ezio smiled in encouragement, “It is not poisoned.”

Eligio shrugged, “It would be pointless to poison when you could kill me by just grabbing me most probably.”

Ezio laughed at that. “True, but what is the message Lucrezia has sent you with? Lucrezia would not risk you for less than a serious offering.”

“Indeed,” Eligio drank deeply like Ezio had done, gloved hands tight on the cup. “My mistress spoke favourably of you and said you would treat me honourably. I am to give you this envelope.”

From his leather bag the Omega withdrew a sealed envelope. Ezio took it, walked to the table and broke the seal as Eligio anxiously followed. Ezio saw the careful peek the Omega gave Rafael, Maria and La Volpe.

Ezio comprehended his fright. Eligio was surrounded by Alphas _who knew what he was_ , and could take what they wanted without even ruffling their hair, whether that was his virtue or his life…or both.

Even Ezio or his mistress’ word were not sufficient to quell all his anxiety for though his life was protected no one had guaranteed his virtue.

Rafael met the guard’s gaze with a small smile, which didn’t do much to appease Eligio who stood on Ezio’s left side away from the Alphas.

Maria was impassive and Ezio’s Alphas were attempting and failing to look harmless. Ezio decided he needed to talk with La Volpe on how he was unable to appear innocent towards a frightened Omega and to Leonardo for abruptly subverting his cheerful artist façade into big muscular Alpha lounging in his family Omega’s chair like some decadent lustful Alpha.

At least Rafael was trying for friendly.

Tearing the envelope open an object fell into his hand.

“A key,” breathed Ezio.

Eagerly reading the missive Ezio read:

_Auditore,_

_I trust you know if this is found my life – and Eligio’s – are forfeit. Therefore I request you destroy this once you have memorised the contents._

_As you swore before, keep my guard safe for I would not have harm befall him._

_Last we met you spoke of removing the source of my brother’s distraction. Well, I am a jealous woman and a fortunate one for it has come to me to be alone in the Castel Sant'Angelo tomorrow night. In exchange for removing one of my brother’s distractions you would gain someone important to you._

_Thus take this key and use it to what purpose you must. Afterwards…well, perhaps we can be mutually beneficial to each other or sworn enemies again. However, if you ever need a favour I might acquiesce if Eligio’s safety can be secured (and mine naturally)._

_Return Eligio to me with merely your word and what would be a most favourable place to be within the Castel tomorrow._

_Faithfully,_

_Lucrezia_

Astounded and buoyed Ezio held up the key with shining eyes and blooming hope.

“The hounds will not be there tomorrow, but thanks to a jealous woman we shall pry Caterina from Cesare’s clutches.”

The others let out a cheer.

Turning to Eligio, Ezio smiled warmly. “Sit for a while Eligio and have a bit to eat and drink before you depart. I have a message for Lucrezia and yourself.”

Startled, Eligio followed Ezio to his desk where he sat, gloved hands resting twitching on his lap. He only settled when Ezio sent the Alphas away though Rafael returned with their food and another welcome for Eligio.

Bemused, Ezio gestured for Eligio to sample the chicken. “Alphas eh?”

Eligio actually smiled and removing his gloves from now steady hands agreed, “They are strange,” he said before nibbling sweetly on juicy chicken.

~ *~

The dark folds of the night served as an excellent cloak, veiling the figures as they sought entrance to the Castel Sant’Angelo. Slowly they crept, underground and over wall; slipping through secret ways and open windows.

Guards patrolled regularly, voices calling to each other in the otherwise silent night. Assassin and thief stole past unperturbed by their presence beyond the normal tension of the fear of discovery.

Ezio had scaled a wall despite the phantom ache of his muscles and relished the activity. This work was his life and he had honed his skills. It was pleasing with every mission since his heat in January that he could still maintain the same level of his former abilities.

He simply had to be cautious and heed his body. His body in return was repaying his tender ministrations with supple limbs and a body no longer so controlled by the scent of unknown Alphas. Yet Ezio bore a perfumed scarf of citrus – a reminder of his Alpha and bondmate La Volpe – just in case.

Now he squeezed through a window and lowered his feet to a cold stone floor. He was in a bedchamber unused for some time. The chamber had been cleaned yet it was cold, devoid of the personal touches of someone inhabiting the quarters.

Ezio was extra careful to leave no sign of his passage in a chamber so little frequented, so a chair out of place or scuff mark would be commented upon. Into a corridor he crept, dark and empty as well apart from faint voices.

Recalling the map of the Castle he had memorised Ezio knew he was on the opposite side to where Lucrezia and Eligio would be residing, safely out of the any potential fracas. Ezio rather hoped no such fracas would occur, but just in case…

Now moving more quickly yet still stealthily Ezio stole down a staircase then another always ducking from the inquisitive guards – as he had told La Volpe, secrecy was the game. Any disturbance was to be the purview of La Volpe and his gang of thieves who would only start a fuss once Ezio had retrieved Caterina and had sent a message via Rafael or Maria – depending on who reached Ezio first.

Ah! Ezio sank to his knees and peered around the corner. A solitary solider stood at a yawning opening that had to lead to the dungeons. Ezio waited and his patience was rewarded when another solider joined the sentinel at the entrance.

“All quiet inside, the bitch is finally sleeping.”

The sentinel snorted in distaste. “Maybe we can get her to sing a more appealing tune eh?”

Ezio’s stomach twisted and he scowled. _Not while I’m here you bastards._

Mind made up, Ezio whistled and the guards glanced up. He recoiled behind the corner before they could glimpse him in the shadows cast by the few torches in sconces.

Footfalls sounded and Ezio tensed. The sentinel appeared and Ezio gripped him and dragged him around the corner, blade cutting deep. Leaping to his feet Ezio rounded the corner and let fly with a dagger that ended the other guard’s life.

A whistle split the air as Ezio crouched and searched the guard’s clothes and he, raising his head, saw Rafael approaching.

“Maria?”

“I do not know for I lost her when we had to separate when a noblewoman leaned out of her window. Thankfully she did not notice us and we ended up dividing: I dropped to the ground and Maria climbed.”

Nodding, Ezio said, “Let’s hide their bodies further down the stairs at least.”

It was heavy work but was quickly accomplished. Then they approached the cell where Caterina slept. Heart beating rapidly Ezio saw the bruises and cuts in the dim light of the single torch and a surge of anger followed. Hastily shoving it down, Ezio withdrew the key Lucrezia had granted him and unlocked the cell door.

Walking in on silent feet Ezio knelt beside Caterina and grasping her hands, shook and called her.

“Caterina? It is Ezio, awake!”

With a start Caterina awoke and to her credit tried lashing out with her feet. When she recognised Ezio she laughed.

“Ezio! Here at last. It _is_ good to see you.”

Ezio’s heart was lighter than it had been when he first saw Caterina’s condition and he smiled.

“Yes, finally I am here. I am sorry I could not come sooner.” Releasing his grip Ezio embraced Caterina who wrapped cold arms about him, her shift not protecting her much against the poor state of the prison.

“Don’t be ridiculous Ezio, I…” Caterina paused as she inhaled and then her wide eyes met his.

Ezio grinned wider and freed a hand to tug down the collar of his robe to reveal the healed bite mark on his neck.

“You are bound? _Mated?_ I have missed much!” Her expression informed Ezio that she would be quizzing him as soon as they were safe. Ezio was quite content with that and dragged her to her feet.

“Yes me, to the most wonderful Alpha who quite fortunately is rather besotted with me. Alberto – I shall explain who he is do not worry – is teaching me how to handle my Alpha quite nicely too.”

Scooping Caterina up, Ezio managed to hold her for he could tell she was weak with exhaustion.

“Now Rafael will escort us out.”

Caterina merely shook her head in amusement, wan face lit with wonder and happiness.

“Lead on then Ezio and I have you know I can walk if necessary.”

“I have no doubt my friend.”

Rafael was grinning and without further ado led their odd party out from the Castel Sant’Angelo, stopping only to disappear briefly to pass the signal that the distraction could be launched.

To the background of Leonardo’s fireworks and yelling guards and screaming nobles they slipped unnoticed from the Castel.

~ *~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For status of my fic please check my Dreamwidth entry: http://luthienberen.dreamwidth.org/126038.html


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the magnificent rae_fa! :) 
> 
> Continued from Chapter Seven!

** Chapter Eight (otherwise known as Chapter Seven 2/2) **

Caterina’s presence helped bolster their ranks with her wealth and brashness. She feared little and rallied against the world with wild abandon. Ezio had always thrilled at her audacity and passion, feeling it was similar to the passion that filled his blood.

Now that there were nearly no secrets between them Ezio found he could relax properly in her company without that frisson of worry of being discovered.

Thus, as Caterina recovered from her ordeal in Cesare’s prison, Ezio found he had excellent company.

The days unfurled in that manner: spying on the Borgia, reclaiming territory from the Templars, covertly exchanging messages with Lucrezia; there Eligio acted as a go-between often speaking to Ezio or Rafael who usually found an excuse to be nearby much to Ezio’s bafflement and Eligio’s wariness. When not spent in secret counsel with a Borgia guard Ezio would be patrolling with La Volpe, or training his Assassins on a mission – or visiting Leonardo.

His meetings with Rosa continued with Ezio always hoping, achingly hoping.

One afternoon, approaching a month after Caterina’s release and nigh to Ezio’s next heat, found Ezio running carefree over the rooftops. The afternoon sun was shining hotly which was most appreciated. March had ushered in spring with a vengeance, for while the days could still be chilly warmth seeped through Rome and plants flourished. Ezio’s mouth watered at the thought of a new sprouting of oranges.

“Stop him!” The yell from behind curtailed Ezio’s enjoyment of the spring sun and promise of more oranges.

Pausing, Ezio glanced over his shoulder and saw two guards appear from around a chimney. Falling into Eagle vision Ezio ascertained they were the only ones and smirking, waved at them.

This caused them to shout a few choice expletives that Ezio laughed at.

_A fight would serve me well,_ mused Ezio so he purposefully veered to the left towards the buildings two lanes over. The guards were chasing and trying to shoot but Ezio zig zagged and was too fast for them to aim properly without stopping.

Jumping across one set of buildings, people below unaware and only glancing up when the guards with much noise just about made the leap, Ezio saw the rope stretched ahead and the silvery glow of a feather.

Ecstatic – his day was truly improving – Ezio put on a burst of speed and balancing perfectly on the rope sped on nimble feet, bending down so his fingers grazed the rope then clutched the precious treasure. Tucking it carefully into the leather purse at his hip, Ezio reached the final set of buildings that formed a square.

The courtyard they enshrouded was thankfully empty bar stalls set up for some event so Ezio jumped down without further ado. Instead of firing at him from the roof the guards followed him down as Ezio suspected they would.

Twisting on his heels Ezio smiled. The two were Alphas – Ezio’s nose twitched, but his body remained unfazed. They weren’t Alphas he knew and even though he was close to his heat Ezio was swathed in a scarf smelling of his Alpha; La Volpe had slept in it upon Ezio’s request and now Ezio had it wound around his neck. The scarf lay over the bond mark on his neck. It sent thrills of delight through Ezio whenever he focused on the sensation.

Over his breast was Leonardo’s silk handkerchief, secured by a strip from Machiavelli’s torn cloak. The feel and even the scent of the two Alphas was a comfort and reassurance. It would overpower the distractions of any foreign Alpha before, during and after his heat.

Recalling Alberto’s lessons, Ezio regulated his breathing and brought an image of his Alpha La Volpe to his mind. Strong and lean, eyes warm with love and desire, citrus scent encapsulating Ezio with the essence of his mate.

Then Ezio nudged the bond he shared with La Volpe and sighed at the burst of joy and peace it brought. Faintly the concern of his Alpha filtered through and as Ezio drew his sword to meet his oncoming attackers Ezio kept his Alpha fixed at the back of his mind and threw down their bond reassurance, for it was wonderful to give it back.

Blood pounding Ezio absorbed the clash of metal as his sword met one of the guards while he caught the wrist of the other. Throwing that one aside Ezio shoved back on the joined swords. Both Alphas fell back and Ezio pressed forward.

Blade whirling Ezio danced around the Alphas, grinning under his hood. The two guards snarled and kept trying but Ezio would escape one to fall upon the other with sword and hidden blade. A well timed kick downed one guard and a knee to the face knocked him unconscious.

Satisfied, Ezio spun on the other and knocking his sword clean, sheathed his own. The Alpha tried using his fists, but Ezio had survived the initiation at the thieves’ compound and was equal to the Alpha. Only two punches got through – one to the corner of his mouth so his lip bled and one to his side. Thankfully his robes and armour absorbed the worst of that blow and with a grunt Ezio finished the battle.

The guard slumped to the ground. Delighted his skills were once more under control Ezio realised he wasn’t alone. Turning he met the gaze of Machiavelli clearly come for whatever event the courtyard was festooned for.

The Alpha must have witnessed the fight for he had stepped from the shadows of the stall opposite Ezio. He had not registered in Ezio’s vision due to being a friend still (in Ezio’s mind). Ezio’s breath was suddenly difficult and he had to remember Alberto’s gentle encouragements.

Rosa had to be nearby Ezio thought abstractedly. Machiavelli’s eyes were curious, his expression surprised and…Ezio inhaled sharply. Was that the bitter scent of shame?

Ezio decided not to speak as much as he wished to, or even to shout in disappointment as hurt and hope clashed together like Symplegades, the clashing rocks that Jason of the Argonauts had to pass through.

The dark haired man opposite finally broke the frozen state and bowed. His mouth quirked in a seeming grimace. When he surprisingly spoke, the smooth Alpha tones were a balm to Ezio’s ears.

No anger or betrayal filled them, simply a regret that weighed heavily with a dash of humility rarely found in the proud Alpha.

“You best depart Ezio as the servants shall be here shortly. I will weave a tale for them and the guards.”

Ezio nodded. “Thank you Machiavelli.”

Walking over to the wall Ezio climbed onto the lattice roof jutting out from a door.

“Ezio.”

Machiavelli’s quiet yet urgent call of his name made Ezio pause. It was the hardest thing not to turn around, but Ezio managed not to waver.

“It…is… _good_ to see you are well.”

Ezio’s heart was in his throat and the torn strip of Machiavelli’s cloak suddenly was constricting.

“As it is to witness your splendid health,” was all Ezio dared to say.

Scaling the wall with burning eyes Ezio left before he gave in too hastily. Yet his hope was flourishing like the spring plants that had sun and rich soil above and under them. Perhaps shortly he would have the nourishing presence of Machiavelli like the air around a plant helping it to survive.

Rosa wisely did not acknowledge him as Ezio passed her by crouching on the hot tiles.

It was apparent Machiavelli regretted and Ezio knew that his wayward Alpha would return and hopefully soon. After some adjustment, (and all his Alphas yelling: his bondmate La Volpe, Leonardo and Ezio’s flock of overprotective Assassins, while Alberto, Agnese and Caterina and he watched sensibly from the side-lines commenting on ridiculous Alphas), Ezio would have his family about him.

In the meantime he had an Alpha he wanted to be with.

Slamming into the Brotherhood HQ Ezio ran up to a startled La Volpe and announced: “Our room my dear Alpha _now_.”

Rafael groaned at the display from his corner as a couple of female Assassins winked at Ezio.

As he dragged his Alpha into their chambers and pushed him into a seat Ezio was trembling with an overload of feelings and sensations.

Stripping swiftly under his Alpha’s appreciative gaze, storing the feather tenderly in a box designed with feathers, Ezio pushed Machiavelli from his mind and straddled his Alpha’s still clothed lap.

“Ezio,” amused eyes gazed at him, “while I am very happy to have you on my lap and very enthusiastic to let you take matters into your own hands…may I ask what brought this on?”

Ezio kissed the thin lips that were up cast in a smile. Rolling his hips as his blood sang a chorus, responding to the nervous excitement Ezio was experiencing, Ezio whined at the thickening of La Volpe’s cock.

Only thin leggings and a tunic separated him from his goal.

“My heat my fox and as for what else caused this, an Omega must have some secrets.”

Smirking at his Alpha Ezio relished the pout he received.

“Alberto is a bad influence on you,” growled La Volpe who gasped when Ezio ground down on his very happy cock, feeling the length rub between his cheeks.

“Alberto is the sweetest Omega I have ever met,” protested Ezio as he shuddered at the feel of that delicious clothed cock sliding through the valley between his cheeks. His slick was now answering his heightening desire.

“Indeed,” agreed La Volpe who initially had wished to honour Ezio with that epithet, but had been scolded by Ezio. Ezio wasn’t a jealous Omega and really, he was a warrior who had fought enough battles that ‘sweetest Omega’ was a poor fit. So Alberto was graced with that title much to his embarrassment.

Caterina now teased Alberto in gentle humour with his new title and Agnese merely smiled.

“But,” continued La Volpe with a groan and clenching of his rough hands around Ezio’s hips _finally_ , “he can still be a bad influence.”

“Hmm…maybe, now are we going to sit like this all afternoon or are you taking me to bed?”

La Volpe raised an eyebrow. His voice was deep with desire, a rough gravel sound that dragged along Ezio’s nerves setting them ablaze. His heat sang under his skin, so his flesh turned hot and his blood was a cacophony in his ears.

His member was hard and dripping essence and Ezio could feel his slick slipping down his bottom and wetting La Volpe’s leggings.

His fox’s scent was stronger, but not enough so Ezio bent down and rubbing his leaking hardness against his Alpha’s belly, Ezio buried his nose into the tantalising hollow of La Volpe’s throat.

“Merda!” La Volpe abruptly stood, one arm supporting his bottom the other wrapped about Ezio’s shoulders.

The lean fox kissed the blood from the corner of his mouth and hissed, “To bed my impossible Omega, man and Assassin, where I will clean you up and show you what happens to teasing mates.”

Ezio kissed passionately, thrusting his tongue into the thief’s mouth and moaning at tasting his bondmate. The kiss was long and filthy and Ezio was a dripping mess when deposited on the bed.

Flinging his arms and legs out Ezio saw how his love’s eyes darkened and the prominent display of his Alpha’s cock through the straining fabric. A wet spot had appeared. Overjoyed that _he_ was the cause for his Alpha’s state and drugged on the euphoria of feeling the joy and lust through their bond, Ezio wrapped a hand around his leaking member and began languidly stroking himself while slipping a hand to tease at his hole.

He felt wanton and slightly nervous but his Alpha’s heated looks and absolute love shining in those eyes, encouraged Ezio.

La Volpe hurriedly cleaned his wound and kissed the bruise on his side all the time glancing at Ezio’s busy hands.

At long last his Alpha was above him, naked and hard and Ezio was wrapping arms and legs around his handsome fox. Heels demanding action Ezio groaned long and low as his mate pushed in: thick and searing hot.

_“Ah!”_

The steady rhythm, the drag of tight muscle over his member coated in his essence; coupled with the smell of Ezio’s slick and his Alpha’s scent was all-consuming. Ezio could only relish the sensations and kiss sloppily whenever his Alpha could meet his wandering lips.

When their orgasm came, they both cried out their names ere La Volpe bit his bond mark once more. Filled to the brim with his mate’s spend and swollen cock Ezio nuzzled close.

What else awaited them he wondered?

~ *~

Three months whiled away with Ezio’s heats becoming less severe until his fourth month when it didn’t occur – instead morning nausea and sickness plagued him.

It was Alberto and a discrete doctor who found out why.

“I’m pregnant?!” shouted Ezio.

Alberto nodded, tender hands soothing his hair back from another vomiting session. “Yes Ezio you are. Are you happy?”

Dazed Ezio answered numbly, “Yes, though La Volpe and I feared it would not happen at my – our – age.”

The doctor chuckled. “As long as you have a heat you are able to fall pregnant. Now, let us discuss the do and do nots of the next few months and beyond.”

Ezio was too overjoyed to protest and merely clasped Alberto’s hands in his own, his eyes saying everything and as the news sank in his grin grew to match the sun in its brightness.  

La Volpe would have kittens…as would the rest of his motely band of Alphas. Alberto laughed at his smirk.

“May I aid in revealing your passenger to our erstwhile Alphas?”

“Oh please do and summon Caternia and Agnese for good measure.”

The doctor tutted at their frivolity though he did appear entertained and later he dropped some advice on how to tell family Alphas etcetera of babies, which was illuminating to even Alberto who actually took notes.

Ezio was one lucky bastard.

“Oh add Machiavelli to the list; he has been sharing information with us recently and exchanging pleasantries from afar. Hopefully this won’t diminish all our good work.”

Alberto dipped the pen in the ink delicately and sniffed. “I should think he’ll rush over and fully apologise considering how mortified the normally proud man has been acting. He does care for you Ezio; his stupid beliefs on Omegas and pride kept him away, but Machiavelli as you and I have realised doesn’t let the truth frighten him. And what a truth your actions have been showing him!”

Ezio shifted as the doctor returned with herbs in jars he had pulled from his case (to aid with the sickness).

 “Yes, Machiavelli has been forced to face how I conducted myself in the past and present.” Ezio sighed as he contemplated, suddenly heart aflutter as his thoughts found a new course.

“But first La Volpe.”

“Put away that evil smile for now,” said Alberto, face bright, “and let’s listen hmmm?”

Ezio shrugged for he couldn’t _wait_ to tell La Volpe they were pregnant, (because his Alpha would live intensely through this pregnancy Ezio knew), and watch his reaction.

Ezio however couldn’t help noting before he listened that the fun of considering baby names lay ahead.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU for everyone who has commented and left kudos thus far! It has kept me going and inspired me. I hope these two chapters were worthy. Thank you also for all your votes on baby names, they shall appear in Chapter 9, which is with my beta :).
> 
> 1.) The Symplegades, in Ancient Greek mythology these were two rocky islands that Jason and the Argonauts had to sail through in the ship – Juno helped them.
> 
> http://www.argonauts-book.com/symplegades.html


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the magnificent rae_fa! :) 
> 
> I would like to add my special thanks to rae_fa for assisting in the opening scene as initially it didn’t read right to me. Some helpful suggestions later and I feel it is much improved, relevant and I am happy with the opening curtain! Also, acknowledgement to rae_fa for the use of ‘grandalpha’. :) 
> 
> This chapter is a collection of snapshots through Ezio’s pregnancy to birth and one glimpse into the future. :D Hopefully this ties up loose ends while leaving one or two strands for your own personal endings. Thank you for the votes for the baby names! 
> 
> They grace this chapter and at the end I have posted the overall results. 
> 
> _One segment mentions childbirth, but not in great detail. However, be cautious if that is sensitive for you, it is clear when the section comes up as I have marked it with an asterisk *!_

** Chapter Nine **

It was early September when Machiavelli visited. So far he had stayed distant, if much friendlier than before. He had also formally apologised with La Volpe and Leonardo standing behind Ezio.

The exchange in Ezio’s opinion had been rather cold. It had occurred in a quiet courtyard belonging to a family sympathetic to the Assassins. Ezio had been compelled to stay one side of the courtyard, where flowers were blooming in their coloured fragrant magnificence while Machiavelli remained on the other side, standing by a fountain with the water sparkling in the sunlight.

It was absolutely ridiculous, even more so when surrounded by such peaceful beauty, but Ezio knew when not to argue and this battle was not worth fighting. His Alphas needed this distance, so as not to sneer at whatever apologies Machiavelli did offer.

Thankfully, bar some stiffness and raised voices the meeting had been productive and Ezio had left with the knowledge that Machiavelli was part of the fold once more.

Now the man sat opposite him with a still disgruntled Rafael lurking outside the study. Hopefully, the alpha would be distracted when Eligio came for his usual fortnightly visit.

Machiavelli sat straight-backed in the guest chair, keen eyes fixed on him. On his lap his hands curled around a cloth covered basket that Ezio swore smelled of oranges. Though perhaps that was his imagination, La Volpe did remark quite often on his obsession with the delectable citrus fruit. Ezio merely thought his Alpha was jealous when he was biting into the scrumptious sweet flesh of an orange, or lapping at the running jucies…Ezio hastily stopped that though.

Focusing on the tall nervous Alpha opposite, Ezio tried settling in his chair. Pregnancy was making that difficult, for his back protested when still for too long.

“To what do I owe this pleasure Machiavelli? It has been a long time since we sat down as friends.”

Machiavelli flushed with shame.

“Indeed it has been Ezio. I cannot apologise enough for my foolish behaviour and prejudiced opinions and-”

Ezio waved a hand cutting him off. “We have trod that ground many times since your apology Machiavelli. I see no gain in rehashing it ad nauseam. Life is far too short. I am 41 and expecting my first child. I would rather focus on the great good in my life and the tiny life that will change La Volpe’s and my world for the better.”

Machiavelli laughed and it was the first laugh free of anxiety and wariness since the trouble that had started their estrangement. His eyes were bright again with happiness and not nerves his old friend shrugged.

“I like your philosophy Ezio.”

“Practical I would call it Machiavelli, hardly a philosophy.”

“If you insist,” said Machiavelli with a shrug.

He glanced down at the basket on his lap and a quick flash of his nerves appeared again. “The purpose of my coming here is to congratulate you in person on your pregnancy. I understand that this is a difficult time for Omegas so wished to offer some little amenities in the hope it will ease whatever suffering you are experiencing.”

Ezio grimaced. “All Omegas are different Machiavelli, but yes, at my age it seems my back is protesting louder than a younger one’s might. Alberto has spent time concocting various combinations of oils and herbs and flowers to find a relief. Mercifully he has mixed one that is superb.”

Shifting on his cushion that he always required now, Ezio gritted his teeth against the pang in his lower back and rested a hand on his stomach. His belly was already growing at the cusp of three months, which made Ezio wonder how large he would be when he was further along.

La Volpe had joked he shortly would be as swollen as the full moon. That little tease had earned the thief a few nights sleeping at Leonardo’s. The artist had been thoroughly amused. His fox less so, but Ezio had to commend his Alpha for the gift of a stunning new sword with a sharp clean blade and pommel inlaid with silver. The gesture was appreciated and Ezio had spent time kissing his Alpha – all in all a very agreeable dispute.

Machiavelli winced in sympathy and placed his basket on Ezio’s desk.

“Then I trust the contents of the basket will be of some reprieve to you, both of the mind and body.”

Terribly intrigued Ezio stood on aching feet and pulled back the cloth with eager fingers. The ripe sweet scent of oranges struck his nose. In a bowl nestled in blue cotton were a pile of delicious oranges and Ezio could hardly resist plucking one and sniffing it happily.

“My friend thank you! I thought I had smelled oranges, but then decided I was mistaken.” Scratching at the skin with his fingernail, Ezio inhaled the fresh waft of scent the action created and flicked the small curl of peel away.

“I shall enjoy eating one with my Alpha.”

“Please spare me any sordid details Ezio,” groaned Machiavelli.

Ezio smirked at the horrified Alpha. “You Alphas are so delicate, yet Omegas are meant to be the ones who faint at any little distress.”

“That is clearly another misconception about Omegas and Alphas,” said Machiavelli promptly. “One I must rectify by taking notes and spreading the word.”

He turned serious and gazed at Ezio intently, voice soft when he spoke, “We are both learning at our age how ill-founded our opinions were aren’t we?”

Machiavelli rose and strode about, shoulders high, head lowered as he brooded. Recognising an introspective mood Ezio continued with exploring his basket of gifts, while relishing that he could tease his old friend – and call him his old friend – as he had many times over the years.

Ezio knew from experience that random chatter aided in banishing one of Machiavelli’s moods so he did so as he explored the basket and Machiavelli paced.

“Rafael is equally shocked whenever I make a less than innocent comment about my fox. Yet he and La Volpe spend much time together.”

Machiavelli paused mid-stride and faced Ezio with a questing expression gracing his features. Ezio winked at him as he fingered the blue cotton and white blankets that he had taken from the basket. They were obviously for his baby and were beautifully soft to the touch. Rubbing the fabric against his cheek and beard Ezio relaxed.

“Thank you Machiavelli, my baby will sleep well in these.”

“Ah…you’re welcome Ezio. May I inquire what secrets Rafael and La Volpe share or shall you hold that potential delectable treat from me?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it Machiavelli, far better to share a laugh with a good old friend.”

Machiavelli’s lips twitched as he strolled back to the desk and leaned on the chair, hands clasping the top. “Oh?”

“Oh indeed.”

Ezio was distracted as something shone in the sunlight from the window. He stopped talking to retrieve a bottle of wine and an object secured in a beautiful silk tunic. Delighted at the extra fabric in the stomach area that would accommodate the future size of his belly, Ezio unfolded the tunic to reveal a crystal decanter.

“I thought as parents you may require the services of a good decanter and bottle,” remarked Machiavelli with an evil grin.

Ezio sighed, “Have your fun Machiavelli, but I shall enjoy your presents while probably crying over a lack of sleep.”

A sympathetic smile met his statement.

“I have been interviewing maids alongside Alberto to ensure we can check their backgrounds. So far we have narrowed it down to three potentials, so with good fortune you will not have to do everything on your own.”

“Your help in this matter is priceless Machiavelli. Thank you for allowing it to be considered that the baby is yours and that you require discretion.”

Machiavelli smiled, “My offer is genuine and is the least I can do to show my friendship is still worth something. Now…you were saying?”

Ezio cried out in delight upon pulling out two rattles, though with a questioning expression.

 “Never hurts to be prepared,” commented Machiavelli.

“True!” Ezio admired the bright colours.

“As for my Alpha and Rafael I have heard them exchanging many conversations. Our bonding and my surprise pregnancy has left La Volpe slightly frantic.”

“And you’re not equally unsettled?” commented Machiavelli with some scorn, fingers tapping on the chair.

“I am, but my fox is nervous and anxious. Ah he is delighted we are having a child, as am I, but from what I gleaned he is also worried for my safety.”

Machiavelli softened at the explanation and nodded in understanding.

“He would hold himself to blame if anything…”

Yes,” Ezio shrugged, “silly really, but I do understand and sympathise. So, while my Alpha rejoices much – and with Rafael he goes searching for baby items which is rather lovely and amusing – he can share his concerns without worrying me.”

Ezio smiled brightly. “Their conversations appear to be working for he less tense and though he is watchful of me he does not hover nearly as much as before.”

Ezio sank back into his chair and rubbed his chin, the scratch of his beard comforting. His other lay with both rattles over his belly.

“So, you see, I am happy for them to continue and I leave them in peace, for I also have my confidantes. These are my fellow Omegas who I can share my pregnancy fears, discomforts and joys with in a way that Alphas can never truly understand.”

Machiavelli hummed deep in thought then nodded sharply. “Yes, I can see your points and agree, but I shall keep an eye on them for you.”

Ezio was greatly moved by his friend’s offer, for now he could rely on a sensible hand a touch removed from the drama, keeping a friendly eye on his mate.

“In that case, before you plot too heavily my friend, do help me carry to this to my room.”

Machiavelli did as bid, with a smile and extra energy to his step as they relaxed in the quiet companionship they once shared, now revived.

~ *~

The sound of hammering and sawing filled the air as Ezio eased into Leonardo’s studio. He could just about climb over the window ledge on the ground floor of the building…admittedly with assistance from Rosa who had disapproved of his choice of entrance.

Ezio was determined that as long as he wasn’t endangering his baby he would climb through the open window. Very soon he would not even attempt such a manoeuvre, for Ezio listened to his body and it was telling him that this effort was nearly out of his reach.

Rosa surveyed the studio swiftly, ascertaining its safety ere leaving him in peace to advance to the bent form of his family Alpha.

“Leonardo? What are you pouring over with such fascination? Found some spare codex pages fluttering about?”

Leonardo straightened with a chuckle, his bright eyes meeting Ezio who was in quite a mirthful mood.

“Ah my Ezio! You look wonderful my Omega. What can I do for you?”

Ezio welcomed the warm sure embrace, relishing the scent of his family Alpha. The essence of paint, the smell of polish used on wood, the deepness of ink and as always that aroma of a library that hung around Leonardo. The man spent so long going through books and scrolls and his own papers in the search of the next great thing to stimulate the mind, that he carried the essence of such knowledge around his person.

Ezio found great comfort in Leonardo’s scent and loving hugs. Now his belly caused the embrace to be gentler as the artist gave the baby room, but Leonardo maintained his warmth and certain grip, both which gave them each a private world of family love.

Withdrawing, Ezio felt much renewed and his body less sore.

Staying in arms reach, his gloved hands griping Leonardo’s forearms, Ezio grinned happily.

“I came to visit my friend and family Alpha, because I wished to see you. Yet I find you attempting to distract me. Now what is this secret.”

Leonardo laughed loudly and shook his head.

“It is a trifle perhaps, or a fancy. However, I indulge in it because as the grandalpha to your baby I yearn to make your life easier and the child’s more comfortable.”

Ezio raised an eyebrow. “You speak in riddles my friend.”

Leonardo changed their position, tucking his arm through Ezio’s. “Then allow me to show you!”

He led Ezio to the workbench that was covered in curious shapes of metal and carved wood. Ezio recognised the wheels but not much else.

“What is it Leonardo?”

“Hopefully it shall be a contraption for you to pull your baby about!” enthused the inventor who began pointing to the various parts. His voice was high with excitement, cheeks flushed, forehead damp with perspiration and hair disarrayed from reading through most likely the plans for this… _thing_.

“The wheels will be fixed to the body of carrier,” Leonardo was saying, “the curved hull from the finest flexible wood, shall form the container to place your baby in. The long handles protruding from the body will allow you to pull your baby along. The metal reinforces the shape and strength of the carrier, with silver embellishment of course. What do you think?”

“Sounds fantastic Leonardo and I can barely picture it.” Ezio smiled at the eager Alpha and patted their linked arms, “I do look forward to seeing the final invention however.”

Leonardo nodded, relieved at his approval. They spent the rest of the day discussing the carrier and the decorations it ought to have added. Ezio couldn’t have been happier.

 

~ *~

_November 1500_

“How many times can you be sick?” gasped Ezio weakly as he collapsed on the floor, miserably huddled against La Volpe who tenderly brushed his hair from his pale face.

The bowl with its disgusting contents was covered by a towel they kept close to hand and his Alpha put it to one side, where Ezio couldn’t smell it so much.

“The doctor said this morning sickness was normal my dear. I am sure it will pass soon.”

The cheerful encouragement of his Alpha was rather grating and Ezio was about to say so rather sharply when all of a sudden he was being lifted and carried to their bed. Startled into silence Ezio observed with interest as La Volpe, after placing him gently on the bed, back propped up with pillows and one under his head, knelt by Ezio’s feet.

Those eyes he loved so much glanced up at him with love and a softness the thief never displayed outside their room, unless in Leonardo’s company.

“Let me help you Ezio, my wonderful poor Omega.”

He could hardly deny his Alpha’s sweet plea so Ezio nodded, not trusting to his voice.

Breathless he watched as La Volpe pulled off Ezio’s socks and retrieved a bottle of oil. Removing the stopper Ezio sighed. The scent was soothing to his nerves, lavender invading their quarters.

His Alpha poured a small amount onto one palm then put the bottle down carefully on the floor. Rubbing his palms together La Volpe then selected one bare foot and began to massage the sole.

It was bliss. Ezio groaned as his aching feet received tender ministrations. Slowly his Alpha’s hands worked with his fingers and thumb swirling and digging in, occasionally causing pain to flare up where Ezio was particularly sore. Yet Ezio welcomed every jab of pain for it was followed by his muscles relaxing. The entire sensation flowed up his weak legs and to his lower back.

As his body settled under the soothing massage, Ezio realised his nausea was passing. La Volpe picked up his other foot, setting the one he had been working on onto the cover so tenderly Ezio smiled.

“My Alpha…” Ezio coughed to clear his broken voice full of a swell of emotion that threatened to burst out of his chest. “La Volpe, thank you. It feels wonderful.”

La Volpe smiled up at him, his entire expression unguarded. Indeed he was aglow with love and Ezio could _feel_ his Alpha through their bond. Such affection tinged with concern for Ezio’s well-being and that of their child.

It was too much and not enough. Yet he could hardly speak, his heart and throat full of emotion, so he simply poured his own profound love and gratefulness through the bond. His fox’s eyes seemed to fill with a shiny brightness that Ezio expected were unshed tears.  

Ezio sighed deeply as he was carried away on this sea of emotion and comfort tinged at the edges with pain as his muscles and mind relaxed. Sleep tugged at Ezio’s weary consciousness.

“Sleep Ezio, sleep and I shall guard you.”

“The Assassin guarded by the thief, we are a pair.”

La Volpe laughed and said nothing, his obvious happiness sufficient for their needs.

So with a nod Ezio drifted off to a well-deserved sleep, hearing his Alpha address their child as he did.

“Sleep with your mother, my child. You both have had a tiring night and morning. Do not worry for I shall be here for you both.”

He was the luckiest of men surely, Ezio thought as sweet dreams enfolded him, the singing of children filling his dreams.

~ *~

_31 st January 1501_

The carrier was beautiful. It sat in their bedroom, covered in an expensive silk sheet that had been gifted by Caterina.

Leonardo had outdone himself truly. Ezio had been speechless while La Volpe had hugged the inventor and then kept one arm slung over his shoulder while holding Ezio close.

The carrier was large. The curved hull, carved from willow, was stunning, resembling a shell in the manner it flowed up and over to form a space to slide the baby in. The hood was of a light wooden frame with cotton stretched over it to protect the baby from the sun.

The wheels were glossy and the handles formed a loop which rested on the belly as the parent walked, helping support the weight of the carrier. Silver gilded the handles were works of art. The hull was painted a deep red shade.

Ezio could hardly wait to use it for their child.

~ *~

 

_March 1501_

Climbing rooftops was out of the question now.

Well, admittedly it had been out of the question since Ezio had learned of his pregnancy, but initially Ezio had considered them a possibility if his and his child’s life were in danger.

To ensure temptation did not sway him into a potentially reckless moment of forgetfulness, Ezio had stayed away from the siren call of the rooftops, with their beguiling walls, strangely enough, full of abundant handholds.

Now Ezio surveyed the courtyard, glancing at the rooftops which gleamed in the sun. An image of their child running across the rooftops, chased by Ezio and La Volpe made him chuckle and pat his belly fondly.

La Volpe had kindly carried him out to the inner courtyard which was flowering in the spring weather. He was reclining in a half upright position on the couch that had been situated in the courtyard.  A medley of colour enfolded Ezio into a world of bloom, with the sweet fresh smells of the budding flowers and plants suffusing the small area with a soothing scent. It was especially welcoming for pangs of pain had been coming and going for the last hour.

He was just shy of the immediate birth of his baby so Ezio was on enforced bedrest. It was driving him mad, though he did fret about his baby. His belly was large and Ezio liked nothing better than resting his hands on the swell of his stomach, feeling for his child.

When La Volpe was close it helped, the nearness of his Alpha a reassuring presence. Even so, boredom for the normally active Omega had set in and only Alberto’s frequent visits, the doctor’s checks and La Volpe’s sweet administrations prevented Ezio from the monotony of bedrest.

“Good morning Ezio!” was called in a cheerful voice.

Grinning Ezio turned his head to see Eligio entering the courtyard. The Borgia guard was clad simply today, his armour laid aside. His sword was still strapped on for the Assassins by now trusted this peculiar messenger from Lucrezia Borgia.

“Good morning Eligio! You are in a fine mood this day. Any particular reason you care to share?”

Eligio laughed as he pulled up a chair and clumsily took off his sword to place on the ground.

“Oh don’t frown, Ezio,” remarked Eligio, “I know I should be more careful, but look! My weapon is properly sheathed and I laid it down gently.”

“Alas my friend, I cannot be so dismissive. My training as always intrudes, but you are correct, the sword is well taken care of.”

Ezio shrugged then winced. Eligio immediately leant forward with a worried expression.

“What is the matter Ezio?”

“Nothing my friend, merely some pain.”

“But surely…”

“I believe this pain to be normal.”

Ezio laughed at Eligio’s sudden understanding and the alarm in those deep dark eyes.

“Should I call Alberto and Agnese?”

“I have sent Rosa for them, but otherwise I am keeping quiet because my Assassins and my Alphas will not be entirely helpful.”

It took Eligio only a heartbeat to consider a bunch of panicking Alphas and betas swarming over him to agree.

Sinking back into his chair, Eligio sighed and glancing over the flowering yard said softly, “In that case the garden is very beautiful Master Auditore. May I learn your secrets, so if I should be so fortunate to have my own courtyard one day, I can also have such wonderful blooms?”

Pleased that Eligio was just as sensible as ever, Ezio consented to the conversation knowing it would be a helpful distraction from his increasing cramps.

“I am certain that Lucrezia Borgia will have a hand in whatever marriage you make Eligio. You will probably have so many courtyards and gardens that a day will not be sufficient to sit in all of them and appreciate them fully.”

Eligio rolled his eyes, but said nothing and offered a hand for support.

Clasping the warm hand, Ezio continued. “As for the blooms and fountain I cannot claim praise for it, as one of our Betas has a touch for such wonders. Vespasian seems to know all the secrets and can coax a response from the most recalcitrant plant, vegetable, fruit or flower.”

Squeezing Eligio’s hand through a sudden shot of pain Ezio breathed and continued on as the morning waxed and waned.

~ *~

**_***_ **

_“Why does it hurt so much?”_ howled Ezio through a particularly painful cramp.

“You are trying to push another human being through and out of your body,” soothed Alberto from his position in-between his legs.

Ezio clutched at the bed post as he stood and endured through the labour pains. A traumatised Eligio had stayed and had an arm wrapped around Ezio’s sweaty body that was clad only in a nightshirt for comfort and ease of access.

Agnese was mopping his brow and fetching items as they were needed, fresh towels and drinks with a little food for Ezio. She also shooed away the Alphas lurking outside, including La Volpe, whose help had been to faint at the sight.

It at least allowed Ezio some amusement that his thief and bond mate could withstand cold quarters, fatiguing and dangerous fights and long flights under, through and over Rome, but could not cope with his Omega giving birth and in pain.

Though, Ezio wasn’t happy about the pain either, so he could agree with La Volpe on that matter.

Alberto looked up and said calmly, “We are almost there Ezio. Start pushing.”

Nodding Ezio gritted his teeth and when the sensation to push arose he _did_.

The next twenty minutes were a blur for Ezio who managed to stand though he at one point did utilise the birthing chair Agnese dragged over. Eventually however he had his child with a cry filling the air.

Yet a moment later Alberto cried out in joy, “Another Ezio!”

_Twins!_ Stunned but utterly delighted Ezio repeated the process which was much quicker and soon his second child arrived in the world.

Sobbing as exhaustion dragged at his limbs and mind, Ezio blinked past tears to watch as Agnese cleaned one baby and Alberto the other. Eligio managed to finish the birthing process and clean Ezio up.

Then Eligio was helping him to rise and led him to a bath. Only then did Alberto join them saying that Agnese would look after the babies until Ezio was clean.

Those were the longest minutes of Ezio’s life yet he was relieved to be clean and clad in a fresh nightshirt and tucked in bed. Then he was holding his precious twins in his arms. He couldn’t stop gazing at them.

Their scrunched up faces were wonderful, their little hands so tiny, their bodies fragile. A swell of love so big consumed Ezio and did not abate just settled into his bones, flesh and very soul.

He would love his children until the day he died. Looking up at his Alpha who had been allowed in Ezio saw the same love reflected in his eyes and expression. La Volpe was trembling and looking at him and their children as if they were all blessed miracles. Their bond sang with joy.

“Oh Ezio,” gasped La Volpe, kissing his forehead, nose and lips so so sweetly.

“They and you are so beautiful.”

“Yes our son and daughter are beautiful.” Ezio gathered them close as his Alpha, _their_ father; bent down kissed their children for the first time. “We are fortunate indeed.”

La Volpe merely nodded, clearly on the verge of tears, his face pale with the strain of waiting. Leonardo also had been permitted entrance and his face was awash with tears, no embarrassment evident as he stroked the tiny forms swaddled in blankets.

His joy and pride were beacons which filled Ezio with warmth that eased his lingering pain away.

Ezio laughed and it was an exhausted laugh, but filled with happiness and he addressed their son and daughter with the names they had chosen, for the first time.

“My dear Alessandro Giovanni and Rosa Benedetta, you shall be loved more than you can possibly imagine or understand.”

“Welcome my dear children,” murmured La Volpe, “we love you so much, thank you for coming into our lives.”

Shaking his head at the sappiness of it all, Ezio glimpsed Eligio’s tears of happiness and Alberto’s grin as he too wiped away tears. Agnese stoic as she was simply grinned so widely her being was lit up with joy for them.

Ezio could hardly wait to feed his precious babies and share his – their – lives with them, so he just smiled back and enjoyed this hour.

~ *~

_Many years later_

“Alessandro Giovanni and Rosa Benedetta come down this instant and stop teasing your brother and sister!”

The Alpha and Omega halted immediately in their actions, guilty expressions staring down at Ezio from their perch on the rooftop.

“Sorry mother,” they murmured eyes mournful.

Ezio rolled his eyes at his children’s antics. “Indeed, I am sure you are. However, to make certain no more flights across the roofs and calling down to your brothers and sister how ‘fun it is and so much better than mathematics lessons’. Instead you shall come down and join them. I feel you need a refresher so you can understand the usefulness of mathematics.”

The horrified expressions prompted Ezio to laugh and he just barely refrained himself. He remained resolute. As always his Omega realised the uselessness of the situation and sheepishly climbed down first. Rosa kissed him on the cheek as she passed while her Alpha brother groaned and came along too. He still kissed his mother too even as he acted as a man condemned to a stint in a prison.

Machiavelli snorted and Ezio met his friend’s eyes which showed the Alpha’s amusement openly.

“You are a hard man Ezio.”

“I have to be with my twins, otherwise they would be swarming the markets looking for trouble and _finding_ it.”

“That is true.” Machiavelli looked over to where Alessandro had sat close to his brother Petruccio, who was close to his first heat.

“At least Petruccio is a calming influence and quite unlike his siblings.”

Ezio smiled and sat stiffly, wincing at the ache in his joints. His silvered hair and beard showed his age as did his body. He and La Volpe had been blessed with two more children after their twins and they cherished them all. So far they had survived through illness and Ezio hoped they would continue to.

“Thank heavens, for our Beta Maria is turning into a cunning little devil, who will surely turn stealth into a fine art form.”

“And Petruccio?”

Ezio glanced at his precious boy who like his older sister would have to contend with heats and the life of an Omega.

“Ah, La Volpe and I have discussed his options with each other and with him. Petruccio has no interest in being an Assassin and considering he has somehow the worst balance I have come across, this may be a blessing. Not to mention he once found a weapons lecture so boring he fell asleep.”

Machiavelli chuckled and waving his book in Ezio’s direction started walking in the direction of his class.

“I hope you have suitable suitors lined up Ezio.”

“If Petruccio wishes to then I think we can rustle up suitable candidates.”

“Poor bastards,” smirked Machiavelli evilly, showing he would ‘help’ in the selection if called to it.

Ezio merely smiled and leaned back on the bench so his back rested on the cushion.

He could hear his children playing, his Assassins training and in the distance his Alphas La Volpe and Leonardo arguing over how Leonardo should draw the layout of a castle the thief had recently scoped.

Eligio’s cheerful voice mingled with Alberto’s as they arrived with their children to continue the next chapter of their underground Omega group. How Eligio had gotten bonded and married was an adventure in of itself and Petruccio couldn’t get enough of hearing the tale.

Ezio sighed as he luxuriated in having it all: being an Omega without shame, being a Master Assassin, a mother and a mate, a friend and having a family consisting of blood relations and friends and at last being simply Ezio.

The sun shone down upon him, turning his hair aflame in the shining rays. It soothed his pained joints and Ezio welcomed the glorious sun filling the training yard, cupping everyone in its warm glow.

Yes, he was a fortunate man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has either left a comment, kudos and/or bookmarked my fic. It is appreciated and meant a lot while writing the story. It was my first attempt at Ezio/La Volpe and was challenging but fun! I hope that it was fun for you reading the fic.
> 
> Many thanks again. ~Luthy =^_^=
> 
> 1.) Women used to give birth standing up, kneeling or in birthing chairs – or a mixture. Lying on the back is relatively recent:
> 
> http://theconversation.com/stand-and-deliver-upright-births-best-for-mum-and-bub-130955
> 
> http://ajph.aphapublications.org/doi/pdf/10.2105/AJPH.77.5.636
> 
> Obviously, a warning as the above articles discuss childbirth!
> 
> 2.) The pram was invented by William Kent, a landscape architect, in 1733. From there others took the invention, slowly transforming the pram into an easier to use device. The history is fascinating so do have a peek if you are intrigued! I thought it would be amusing for Leonardo to have an insight into such a device. ;)
> 
> https://www.whattoexpect.com/tools/photolist/the-evolution-of-the-stroller
> 
> Apologies for the historical anachronisms and any mistakes with the type of wood used!
> 
> 3.) Results of naming process:
> 
> Boys
> 
> Vespasian – 1 vote  
> Alessandro – 3 votes  
> Petruccio – 1 vote   
> Giovanni – 3 votes
> 
> Girls
> 
> Benedetta - 3 votes  
> Maria – 1 vote  
> Rosa – 3 votes  
> Giuditto – no votes


End file.
